


love & pride

by childofhades



Series: half-bloods and their crazy love interests [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood AU, Demigod AU, M/M, daniel is over protective, implied 2hyun, implied 2park, justice league members are mentioned, seongwu has 99 problems, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Seongwu didn't want to be a demigod. He didn't want to be claimed by some millennium old hag who abandoned him as a kid. Hell, all he wanted is to have a normal life-  debut as an actor, get rich and ignore any world that may contain magical creatures or mythical old people.But well, we don't always get what we want do we?[PERCY JACKSON AU]





	1. do you got room for one more troubled soul?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i was supposed to post this for day 3 due to unforeseen laziness............. TvT hehe This is my first ongniel fic (and long fic).
> 
> big thanks to my beloved cel for helping organize my thoughts and ideas. i love you babe! <3 to my girl Lili for helping me so much even if she's busy :') ly! and of course to francine who inspired and encouraged me to write this. <3
> 
> this is inspired by percy jackson/heroes of olympus aka the demigod fic no one asked for. 
> 
> happy reading!

CHAPTER 1: Do you got room for one more troubled soul?

 

Ong Seongwu has a secret.

No, he was not a murderer, he didn’t kill or hurt anyone. Well, he’d been into fights when he was in high school but that wasn’t intentional. It was just that trouble seemed to follow him everywhere he went. He was far from the usual troublemaker. Ong Seongwu grew up cheerful and the center of attention in his group of friends. The handsome and charming Seongwu whom everyone loved. It just worked like that, everyone seemed to follow and like everything he said. Even if his jokes were lame, everyone laughed. When he danced, everyone clapped. Seongwu’s childhood was happy, although he grew up without a mother, he was showered with love by his father and everyone around him adored Seongwu.

But like every protagonist in a story, Seongwu’s life was far from perfect.

Young Seongwu was walking home from school when he saw his group of friends at the park. He was confused because they hadn’t asked him to join them after school. Seongwu might be a little arrogant and proud of himself but he was loved by the people around him. Everyone in school knew Seongwu, the teacher, the mothers of his classmates, his classmates—they loved being around him.

So being outcast by his people? That has never happened before. He was curious to know why they didn’t ask him to join them, so he slowly walked to the group and hid behind a tree – just close enough to hear what they were talking about without being spotted.

He heard someone say “I’m telling you, that Seongwu is the spawn of a demon! Don’t you see? He’s just using us to do things for him!” that voice belonged to Choi Minho, one of his close friends.

Youngmin, who was also his close friend, agreed with Minho before adding, “Yes! It’s like he’s hypnotizing us.” This made no sense. Minho and Youngmin were his closest friends. They’d all met right when Seongwu had transferred to this small city with his father, just over a year ago.

Startled by the accusations of his friends, Seongwu debated if he should confront them or not. He hadn’t expected to hear such allegations, especially from the people he was close to.

“Hey Minho, What are you guys talking about?” Seongwu asked calmly. His father had taught him to always stay calm in every situation and besides Seongwu wasn’t mad. He was hurt.

“That you’re the spawn of the devil?” Minho grinned whilst the other boys threw Seongwu scared looks. Seongwu might be young but he was never one to be easily intimidated – besides he hadn’t done anything wrong. He shouldn’t feel guilty or scared because of these boys.

“Prove it! Prove that you’re not hypnotizing us. Tell Dongmin to do a headstand.” Another boy chimed in.

“This is getting ridiculous” Seongwu said. He tried to keep his face neutral. Minho liked playing pranks on people, maybe this was just another unfunny prank they were all pulling on him.  
   
Seongwu might not be the best student in class as he’s had trouble learning (Another secret he has) but he was an exemplary dancer. He was part of the dance club of their school together with Minho and Youngmin. He was shocked to hear what the other boy asked him to do. Dongmin was their favorite target to bully. Apart from him being a little bit chubby than them, the boy would always do whatever Minho asked him to do. Seongwu disapproved of this a lot but Minho had always said that he should lighten up and learn to take a joke.

Dongmin didn’t dance. Dongmin couldn’t even reach his feet when he was standing – so how the hell could he ever do a headstand? Seongwu asked himself. Even if Seongwu told him to do that, there’s no way in hell that he actually would. No one would be that crazy to do that.

“--are you crazy, Minho?! Why would I tell him to do that?”

Minho just smirked “Are you scared that you will expose yourself?”

Seongwu sighed. He knew that he couldn’t do it. There was just no way that he could hypnotize people. So he had enough confidence in himself to look the poor boy in the eyes and say “Do a headstand for me, Dongmin” For a minute, all of them were silent. Nothing happened. Seongwu was about to tell Minho to fuck off when the most unusual thing happened.

Dongmin eyes looked empty, as if he was in a daze. He kept his eyes fixed on Seongwu’s as he kneeled to the ground. Then, he put his hands down in a crawling position, hands stuck together in the shape of a triangle before finally placing his head on the ground and pushing up with his toes.

Seongwu’s eyes widened as he stared at the view in front of him. Sure, his stance wasn’t perfect but he actually did it. To say that Seongwu was shocked was an understatement, he was beyond stunned.

“See! Seongwu you’re a fucking child of the devil, my mommy said that your mommy was a witch! And that you inherited all her abilities!” Minho exclaimed, pointing his finger at Seongwu as if he was a criminal caught in the act.

All the other children began to step away from Seongwu, petrified that the young boy would do something to them.

“Dongmin? How could you that? Who taught you?” Seongwu tried to talk to Dongmin but he wasn’t speaking. Dongmin stayed perfectly still and fixed in the position he’d been in for the past three minutes. Seongwu couldn’t even do a head stand longer than a minute - for this kid to do this for three minutes was surprising to say the least.

But this wasn’t the right time to be amazed, Seongwu asked Dongmin once again how he did this only to be answered with silence. Frustrated, Seongwu didn’t realize now that he was practically yelling at Dongmin.

“Stop! Goddamnit Dongmin just please Stop!”

Unfortunately for Seongwu, Dongmin stopped. He fell down to the ground with a loud thud. The other boys rushed to him and helped him stand up.

“What happened? Why are my clothes so dirty?” Dongmin asked as if he had no idea what had just happened.  
   
Panicked about how the things had turned out, Seongwu ran away.

Seongwu was breathing heavily by the time he reached his house. He found his father sitting in their small living room, watching the drama Seongwu couldn’t understand why he liked so much.

“Son, welcome back” His father greeted him with a small loving smile on his lips.

Still shaken by the things that happened at the park, Seonwgu ran to hug his father. Seongwu’s father was a kind and very handsome man. He used to be an actor, a double to be specific. He was one of those extra actors who took on difficult action scenes for main actors. Seongwu inherited his father’s charms and good looks. For years, there had only been the two of them – but his father had never let him feel that way.

He worked hard to give Seongwu everything he needed so when he saw his only son almost crying in his arms, clinging to him as if he was afraid of something. He was both confused and mad. Seongwu never cried, he was a pretty tough kid.

Seongwu told him the whole story and his father listened to everything, his hand rubbing the kid’s back hoping that could calm him down. After he finished recalling the tale, all his father was able to say was - “Pack your bag Seongwu, this place is not safe for us anymore.”

He gave Seongwu a pat on his head and small smile.

Seongwu rubbed his exhausted eyes tugging on his father’s hand. “Is mom a—someone they said to be, Dad? Is she really the devil?”

“No, Seongwu. You believe in daddy, right?” Seongwu nodded, eyes locked with the only man he trusted in the entire world. “Your mom is not a devil Seongwu and you’re far from evil. You are destined to do great things. Just trust me, okay?”

And that was how Seongwu learned to trust only himself and his father. Only his father wouldn’t lie to him, he said to himself. They moved to another place, again and again and again. For almost three years, they kept moving to different towns but trouble seemed to follow Seongwu everywhere he went. The rumor about him manipulating people and being the devil’s child always spread around his new school just as he’d start to blend in with the other kids.

Eventually – he started to become more aloof around people. He hid himself in the crowds around him. If he wasn’t the center of attention – then people would not notice anything strange about him.

His father was the one who taught him that life lesson.

Everything became that much harder for Seongwu when his dad unfortunately passed away. He was sixteen.

Soon after, Seongwu was forced to live with his grandmother. The old lady never could be bothered to care about him. She blamed Seongwu for his father’s death and she blamed his mother for causing all the misfortunes faced by her only son.

As much as he hated his grandmother, he didn’t have anyone else to call family. So he stayed with her against his will.

Sometime after his father’s death, he started having dreams. There was another boy in them – and Seongwu was always with him. Together, they would fight some specimen of monster that Seongwu couldn’t quite identify. He could never quite remember all the details of his dream when he woke up save for the other boy - “dauntless and brave… always there to save Seongwu”.

Unfortunately, Seongwu couldn’t remember the boy’s face – it was always blurred and cut off from the frame he dreamt in.

All he could recognize was his golden sword and the hand that always found its way to Seongwu’s. His hand was way bigger than Seongwu’s and he had a scar on his right palm.

So, he tried to look for the boy in his dreams but he always failed. He tried so hard to remember what his face looked like – even trying his best to draw it the moment he woke up but it didn’t matter because he always ended up forgetting everything.

Eventually, Seongwu convinced himself that this boy didn’t exist at all. He was created by Seongwu’s mind, something to keep him company and make him feel a little less lonely and miserable. But whenever Seongwu closed his eyes, he could feel the warmth of the other boy’s hand, the sound of his laughter, the gentleness of his voice as he encouraged Seongwu to be brave – and the softness of his lips -

Seongwu could remember the feeling of it all…everything except the boy’s face and name.

So, he made it a habit to write down his dreams in a journal his father had given him when he turned twelve. His father had loved writing poems. His favorite subject and muse had always been Seongwu’s mother, the woman he wasn’t able to meet. When he gave Seongwu the journal, his father had told him to write of the things that made him happy and of the people who he met and never wanted to forget, and of the memories he wanted to keep with him forever.

When his father had passed away a day after Seongwu’s birthday, he was devastated. His father was his only friend, his only family, the only person in this world that Seongwu cherished, the only person he would want to write about in his journal. His memories with his father were the only ones he wanted to keep.

The boy in his dreams gave him another reason to start writing in the journal again. The boy in his dreams became Seongwu’s muse, the person that Seongwu wanted to meet the most. So he started to write the events in his dream, he compiled them in his journal where no one could read them.

“Seongwu, no matter what you do, don’t attract attention to yourself, don’t trust anyone but yourself. Live and Be Happy.”

Those were his father’s last words to him.

So Seongwu stayed hidden away from the crowd. He tried to hide in shadows. The bright and cheerful Seongwu who was the center of everything was buried deep now in Seongwu’s past - never to be brought up again. He needed to stay with his grandmother as long as possible, at least until there came a time where he could live on his own.

By the time he graduated from high school, he was finally free. He left his grandmother’s home and lived on his own. He rented a small apartment and looked for a part time job. He wanted to go to college and study acting but who would give a poor boy like him a chance? So, he took another part time job and applied for extra roles in films. Seongwu tried so hard to survive on his own.

And this brings us back to our original topic –

Ong Seongwu has a secret.

Seongwu believed his father when he said that his mother wasn’t a devil or a witch. But that doesn’t explain how his special ability to hypnotize people to do things for him or give things to him really developed.

Seongwu tried his best to live a normal existence but it was hard for an orphan like him to survive in this cold world without anyone to rely on. So yes, that ability that Seongwu believes he inherited from his mother proved itself useful at times.

He learned to use this power to his advantage even if its use didn’t necessarily align with his morals. Once, he had been so hungry that he asked a restaurant to give him free food and they did, he needed to hide his face though, Seongwu found out that the effect of his words could also be gone after some time and he couldn’t risk being found out.

Everything was okay. He was content and pleased with his life until life decided Seongwu was too happy.

 

 

“You got this Seongwu, just stay hidden, talk but not too loudly. socialize but don’t reveal too much about yourself. You can do this.” He gave himself one final glance in the mirror. He was currently in one of those high class clubs in the City. Seongwu was not the type of person to party, in fact he was struggling to make enough money to feed himself. He could not afford the privilege of fooling around. More importantly, Seongwu couldn’t drink alcohol-- if he did, he would be dangerous to people around him since his ability to hypnotize people always seemed to be more powerful after a few drinks.

Seongwu didn’t know what he’d done in his past life to deserve all the bad luck the world had to offer but even so he wanted to remain positive.

“Ah! I can have some fun today right? Just this day. I will try to have some fun” Seongwu smiled at himself. He tried so hard to dress up today. Unlike his usual shirt and jeans get up, today his hair was styled and his black leather fit him perfectly.

Armed with newfound determination, Seongwu left the comfort room to greet his co-stars.

They were supposed to celebrate the wrapping up of the TV drama they’d just finished filming. All of the cast, including extras like Seongwu, were invited to the club and everyone was having fun. Seongwu was actually comfortable enough to crack some jokes for once and laugh with the people he worked with.

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and met the face of the person he’d least expected - “Long time no see, Seongwu”

It had been years but he never was able to forget that face (and he’d tried). Standing before him was Choi Minho .

The boy who called his mother a witch, who accused Seongwu of being the spawn of devil and caused Seongwu and his dad to move away. Seeing him here was bad enough, but seeing him here while he was out with his co-workers? Seongwu prayed to gods (if they truly existed) to spare him from this encounter. He liked his job and these people were nice to him.

“Oh? You forgot me already? I’m--”

 

Seongwu was faster at cutting the other man’s words off. He removed Minho’s hand from his shoulder and gave him a tight lipped smile. “Choi Minho, Of course I remember you.”

 

Choi Minho gave him grin, far from friendly “I assume - these are your friends? Do you mind introducing me to them?”

But Seongwu knew better than that. He smiled to his colleagues and said “Can you excuse us a moment? I will just talk to my old friend here.”

He motioned for Minho to follow him. Seongwu knew that a confrontation was bound to happen so he chose a place that was secluded from everyone else in the club. They went to the rooftop of the building. The place was empty except for the two of them. From here - he could see all of the city. It’d be a great place for stargazing - if he was here with anyone who wasn’t named Choi Minho.

“How have you been little devil? It’s been years and I see that you’re still using your goddamn power to get close with people.” Minho scoffed. “How pathetic”

Seongwu clenched his fist trying to remind himself to stay calm in a situation like this, “I’ve been great, I look more handsome than before.” He stopped “I wish I could say the same thing about you but you look the same.” Seongwu gave him a cheeky smile which made Minho scowl at him. Minho looked offended, he was pleased to see that.

True to his words, nothing had changed in Minho’s face. He looked exactly the same way he did when he was a child. It was almost creepy.

“Oh well, you’re gonna say goodbye to that pretty face soon.” Minho laughed. “I’ve been looking for you, pretty boy. Your dad really thought he could hide you from me”

With the mention of his dad, Seongwu was taken aback. His eyes squinted at the boy he hated with every fibre of his being. “What do you mean by that?” Seongwu hated confrontations. He hated the emotional damage they left him once they were over but at the mention of his dad, Seongwu’s wall crumbled.

“Your scent is really powerful. And how old are you right now? 18?”

“Excuse me? Me? I smell?”

Now, Seongwu was offended. He was sure he had showered before he left the party. If there’s anything Seongwu was proud of, it’s his face and hygiene. He never failed to do the seven steps of Korean skin care every night before bed. He was also a big fan of green leafy vegetables that played no small part in helping keep his skin looking so healthy.

How dare this chicken faced nobody tell him he smelled?

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re smoking but I’m pretty sure I don’t want any. Okay? Leave me alone.”

 

This was crazy. Seongwu wouldn’t get himself involved in trouble, no, not again. Even though this crazy lunatic was talking about his father, he’s going to let this pass and just move on with his life.

But before he could reach for the door, Minho’s body started to dissolve into smoke. He had the same ugly face but his whole form was suddenly composed of swirling black vapor. His eyes turned super dark and he sprouted black smoky wings. If devils did exist, they surely looked like this.

“Come here pretty boy, give me your soul!” Minho laughed and Seongwu swore he felt the whole building shake.

Terrified and shocked by the sight unfolding in front of him, Seongwu started running towards the door.

“I should’ve killed you back when you were a child but your father was smart enough to know who I was.”

Minho let our another laugh—— a sound that could be described as shrieking or wailing. Seongwu covered his ears. Just the sound of Minho’s laugh was making him dizzy and nauseous.

He stepped back when Minho’s eyes started to change colour from pitch black to bloody red and a swirl of thick blair started to churn on Minho’s palm.

“Get ready, pretty boy!” The evil angel threw the thing from his palm right at him. Startled, Seongwu had barely avoided the first throw when Minho threw another one in his direction.

“What the fuck are you?!” Seongwu managed to yell before dodging another ball of Tornado.

Not satisfied enough with his tornado, Minho decided to upgrade his demonic skills and threw some kind of electricity to Seongwu. Now, Seongwu was not athletic by any means but he was pretty fast and agile (that allowed him to perform stunts in the movies he acted in). In the face of danger, his body often moved of it’s own free will to keep him safe.

Seongwu tried to recall what his father taught him about remaining calm but all he could think of now was the last Avengers movie he had seen and how everyone died. The situation he was in looked like it had been pulled straight into his life from a Marvel Movie except - Seongwu is no hero.

He shook his head, trying to focus. In all the movies he’d watched - the good side always won. Help was probably on it’s way. “WHAT THE FUCK?! Are you one of Thanos’ minions???? Mr. Stark send help!”

If his life was a Marvel Movie, then surely Iron Man, Captain America or even Thor would come to save him, right?

 

Seongwu tried to pinch himself, this is probably one of those dreams. Calm down, prince charming will come and save me he repeated telling himself while dodging Minho’s attacks. Part of him wanted to hate himself for waiting for himself to be saved but another part of him believed that a miracle could happen.

But after dodging all those attacks, he was getting tired. In his exhaustion from running, he didn’t catch sight of a smaller tornado coming his way and his right shoulder was blasted backwards with the force of Minho’s power.

No Iron Man, Captain America, Thor or Prince Charming was coming to help Seongwu.

“Fuck this Shit! I’m gonna die.”

Seongwu knew he would die if he wouldn't’t do anything but - he couldn’t die yet, he still had dreams to achieve and a boy he wanted to meet one day.

He tried to think of a strategy. It would be hard to beat Minho if he was flying around like mad dragon the way he was now - but - if they fought hand to hand, Seongwu could stand a chance.

“AHHH STOP HITTING ME WITH THOSE WEIRD TORNADO COME FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!”

Minho stopped hitting Seongwu to look straight at him and offer up another of his ugly smiles. Ew. “You can’t charmspeak me pretty boy”

Still tired, Seongwu dodged another tornado when he felt his right foot electrified.

One thing that should always be practiced during a battle was paying 100% attention to your enemy. Obviously, Seongwu lacked that. He was busy trying to convince himself that he was just dreaming when he felt himself thrown right out of the building. He’d been hit in the back by another of Minho’s tornadoes.

It hurt so much that Seongwu could actually hear his bone crack - like he was hit by a fast running truck. He wanted to lift his arm to try and reach for the railing but he couldn’t move, his whole body was paralyzed.

He didn’t want to die this way. No, he can’t die this way.

He was falling, falling fast to the ground. He hadn’t imagined himself dying like this. Seongwu was not afraid of heights - but he was afraid of being smashed to the ground. He closed his eyes.

He didn’t believe in gods, he never had, but in this moment he prayed- “God or Goddess, whoever you are, please don’t let me die—please save me.”

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact to hit him.

But it never did.

Instead, he felt an arm around his waist and another one behind his neck. Gathering all the strength that he had in him, he snaked his arm around his savior’s neck, afraid that if he let go, he would fall straight to the ground.

He tried to open his eyes to see the face of his savoir but everything was blurry to him.

All he could hear was the deep but calming voice of his hero.

“It’s okay, I’m here now.”

 

And then - everything went to black.

 

When Seongwu opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was definitely not back at his hotel room. Groaning, he tried to sit but he could feel the soreness in his body especially his lower back. Convinced that his body wouldn’t be cooperating today, Seongwu decided to just lie down and look around at his surroundings.

Nope.

This place was far from the fancy hotel room he had checked into with his co-stars last week. The bed he was on was made of wood with only a thin mattress on it. It wasn’t the most comfortable but he was grateful that it was soft enough to let him get a good night’s rest.

There were six beds in total and all of them unoccupied save for the one Seongwu was presently using and another in the leftmost corner.

The occupant of the other bed was wearing a black hoodie with skeletal designs in the back paired with black pants. He was facing the wall so Seongwu could only see his back and black fluffy hair. He reminded Seongwu of those emo kids who listened to My Chemical Romance.

He knew better than to attempt talking to perfect strangers, but he was curious (and nervous). Seongwu thought that perhaps he should start with some small talk and ask the other boy about his favorite band or his favorite MCR song or his opinion on Paramore’s new music.

But Seongwu couldn’t ask the other boy any of those things, not when he felt like he’d been wrecked by a bull and didn’t have any recollection of what happened to him.

He wasn’t kidnapped, was he? If he was, would anyone care to pay for his ransom money? Seongwu grimaced, his only living relative was his grandmother who never really cared for him. His kind landlady might care for him but he doubted she could afford the ransom money and his conscience wouldn’t let him do that either. He could give them his savings but for someone like Seongwu who struggled with two part time jobs while being a double in action movies, It wasn’t enough. Maybe his kidnappers should just sell his organs, He doesn’t really drink alcohol so his kidney was pretty healthy (except he was drunk last night and probably the reason why he was lying here in an unknown place)

Last night.

He couldn’t remember the events from last night - except that he was having fun with his coworkers at the club when he met Choi Minho.

“Hey, do you know what place this is?”

Seongwu waited for a reply but it seemed like the occupant of the other bed didn’t like the idea of talking to him. Or maybe he was sleeping. Seongwu felt like he was in freaking oven, this place was goddamn hot. The boy, who continued to ignore Seongwu, was covered from head to toe. Seongwu looked at his own clothes reflexively. He was still wearing the shirt he wore yesterday, no wonder he smelt horrible.

“Ugh.. stranger?”

When the stranger with black hair (finally) faced him, he noticed the eyebags underneath the boy’s eyes. His skin was ghostly pale and his lips were almost white. Still, there was something about the boy that told Seongwu not to pity and underestimate him.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not dead yet, this doesn’t look like heaven at all.”

The boy’s eyes looked empty when he looked at Seongwu as if he was looking into his soul and judging all his past actions. Seongwu tried to smile but the boy wasn’t fazed by his smile whatsoever. Now that hurt his pride, Seongwu knew he had a beautiful smile (or at least that was what his late father used to tell him).

“Am I really fuckin dead?” Seongwu mumbled to himself, both happy and disappointed. He was disappointed because he thought that maybe heaven won’t look /just/ like this and he was happy because he didn’t end up in hell.

“Are you a ghost, then?”

Seongwu was slightly surprised when the boy smiled, his eyes still looked empty but his lips curved a little (Seongwu thought the other boy had a rather nice smile when he tried the motion out)

“Close, but no you’re not dead yet”

He was relieved that he wasn’t yet dead and the boy he’s talking to was not sort of a ghost. Seongwu ignored the pain he was feeling and sat up “I’m Ong Seongwu by the way, Ong but not Gong or Hong. I don’t even know where am I and why I’m here.”

The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

“You’re at the big house infirmary.”

Seongwu looked around and realized that this place did resemble a hospital ward but with ancient stuff. There were cabinets with bottles that Seongwu assumed were herbs, each bottle was labeled in Greek. That was weird. It was 2018, no one used herbs as medicine anymore.

Still he didn’t understand why he was here and what happened to him. Seongwu was about to ask the ghost boy more questions when the door opened.

The first thing that came to Seongwu’s mind was this guy was definitely his type. He had shaggy blonde hair, black eyes and a sharp face that resembled a fox. He was almost as tall as Seongwu but his shoulders were broader than his. This guy definitely visited the gym. He could rival those famous actors’ level and charisma. he’s wearing an orange shirt that says “Camp Half Blood” with a picture of pegasus under it.

“So, are you feeling any better Mister?”

“Seongwu, My name is Ong Seongwu. and to answer your question, I feel like I was thrown to hell and back but otherwise I feel okay.”

The handsome blonde nodded at him and looked at the ghost boy who was still pretending to be asleep.

“Jonghyun-ah, stop pretending to be asleep. you’re already okay. Go back to your cabin and eat. After that go visit Mr.D, he’s looking for you”

The ghost boy whom he’d called Jonghyun didn’t answer and continued to pretend to be asleep. The blonde just sighed and turned his attention to Seongwu. His voice is too angelic, so gentle.

“Forgive my rudeness, I’m Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun, son of Apollo, Head counselor of the seventh cabin and the main healer of the infirmary.” He offered his right hand to Seongwu which he took even though he was confused as hell - what the hell had he just heard?

Son of Apollo? Seventh cabin? Now Seongwu was becoming more and more convinced that this place was shady as hell. Who the hell called themselves ‘Son of Apollo’?

“Is this… some kind..of a drug den?” Seongwu tried to sound like he was joking but deep inside he was scared. All of this screamed shady to him and it didn’t explain how and why Seongwu ended up here.

“Well, I guess your memory is not back yet? Don’t worry, you’ll gain it back later.” Minhyun let out a small chuckle and give him an understanding smile. “I’m gonna call for someone to help show you around and explain a few things -”

“Can't you just explain this to me? Was I kidnapped? Who are you and who the fuck is Apollo?”

“You might not want to talk like that you know, you don’t want to offend anyone here.” That sealed Seongwu’s mouth.

Minhyun just let out another laugh and went to cabinet near the oak door. He opened a jar that was labeled with something written in Greek. It is written in Greek but he could read it - he didn’t know how but he could read greek words without difficulty ever since he was a child even though he’d never studied greek before. He’d always thought it was strange but just shrugged it off as one of his many talents.

The label said something “Ambrosia” but it just looked like regular brownies. Like the brownies Seongwu liked to order from his favorite coffee shops. Minhyun handed him a small piece together with a glass of water. Seongwu appreciated the gesture but he wasn’t really hungry right now.

“Look, thanks for the concern but I’m not hungry.”

Minhyun just stood still and waited for Seongwu to take the brownie. “Eat that and feel better. Once you feel much better, I will answer all your questions honestly.”

“It doesn’t have weed in it, does it?” Seongwu knew better than to eat food from a stranger given the situation he was in right now.

“What’s with you and drugs? Just eat it.”

Seongwu decided to just eat the goddamn brownie and die if he must. No one will look for him, anyways.

“What does it taste like?” Minhyun asked.

“It tastes like the chocolate cake my father used to make for me on my birthdays.” Seongwu answered honestly, still chewing.

Weird but it really did taste like Seongwu’s favorite chocolate cake. It’s been years since he last tasted it but he knew the taste better than anyone and this brownie tasted like the same.

Minhyun just nodded at him, “It tastes different for everyone.”

The moment he swallowed the last bite of the brownie, Seongwu suddenly felt feverish. As if he’s whole body was on fire with all his limbs aching.

“What did you feed me?” Seongwu said, clutching his stomach. It hurt so much.

He couldn’t breathe, he could feel his entire body sweating and his vision getting blurry. What the hell is happening? Seongwu wanted to scream but his voice wouldn’t come out.

Seongwu felt like DYING.

He could already picture the tabloid tomorrow morning, “Action star Ong Seongwu died after eating a brownie given by a drug lord”.

“It’s Ambrosia. You need it if you want to heal faster. You might feel feverish but it will go away in a minute. Just bare with it for now.”

True to Minhyun’s words, after a minute (but it felt longer than that for Seongwu), All the aching and pain he was feeling started to disappear. he suddenly felt lighter. The pain he was suffering from in his back was gone as if it was never there. He felt refreshed and energized like he woke up from a 3 days sleep.

“Woah….I definitely need more of that. “

Minhyun chuckled and sat at the bed across Seongwu. “You can't eat more than that, you’re not used to the side effects yet, it will tear your limbs apart if you eat more”

Now, that’s a nasty way to die.

The clueless boy sat on his bed again and looked at Minhyun. He tried to put on the most intimidating face he could, and spoke with his most serious tone. “Answer me honestly, where are we right now?”

Seongwu knew that using his ability is not right especially if he’s tricking them to give the information he wants against their will. But right now, he’s in the situation where he could only trust himself.

“This is Camp Half Blood, a training camp for the half bloods. This is the only safe place for people like us.” Minhyun started. “Well, you probably know what demigod is, right?” Seongwu nodded “Well, you and I are half bloods. In other term, we are called demigods, one of our parents was a mortal while the other one was an Olympian.”

Minhyun didn’t make sense at all.

Seongwu? A half blood? He must be talking about different Seongwu. Ong Seongwu was the last person to be called a demigod. He was beyond ordinary and his luck was the worst. How could he be compared to the mighty demigods that his father used to tell him as bedtime stories? Ong Seongwu was far from being Godly. He was nowhere special.

“Is this a prank? Aha! This must be an audition right? I will have to act surprised and then you will be impressed and I will be given the big break I’ve been aiming for?!” Minhyun gave him a sad smile as if he knew the hardships Seongwu had experienced in his life first hand.

He was not lying. If Seongwu’s ability worked then Minhyun was not lying.

But the reason he gave was just so absurd that Seongwu couldn’t believe it.

 

“Half bloods like us are above normal mortals. We have above average reflexes, read Greek and we also have special abilities depending on who our godly parent is.”

Seongwu still didn’t believe him “Still, how can I believe—“ but he stopped “--read Greek?”

“You can read Greek right? I saw you staring at the jar I was holding earlier and you can read it. Even though it’s written in Greek.” Seongwu dumbly nodded.

That could explain why he could read Greek (and maybe his pretty quick reflexes).

But still, him being a demigod sounds preposterous?

“Minhyun, I’m going back. My father is calling me.” Jonghyun interrupted which earned a worried look from Minhyun and curious look from Seongwu.

Now that he’s standing, Seongwu observed that he was much shorter and smaller than him. A lot smaller than Minhyun. He looked thin and sleep deprived.Seongwu opened his mouth to say something but Minhyun quickly threw him a look.

“Don’t.”

Just like that, Jonghyun is gone.

Minhyun looked as if it’s a normal thing to happen. “Close your mouth please, You kinda look dumb.”

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?????”

“Where did he go???? What the hell? He was there and poof! He’s gone!” Seongwu was going crazy. This blonde just claimed that he was a demigod and a man disappeared in front of him without any warning.

He tried to blink again, but, yeah, the pale boy was really gone. Where did he go? There wasn’t a secret door or anything, was there? Seongwu was definitely going crazy.

“That is called shadow travel, I mentioned about special abilities earlier right? That’s one of the special abilities of the children of underworld. It’s like teleportation. “

“Underworld? Like the God of underworld? Hayden guy? The one with the black beard and evil smile?”

“Hades. that’s right, the King of the underworld. Jonghyun is son of Hades. He doesn’t really stay here at the camp for long, he runs business for his father.” The blonde boy looked concerned. He could tell that there was a deeper story there but Seongwu didn’t press anymore. He wasn’t that close to Minhyun or Jonghyun yet.

“So assuming that you’re not pranking me, and all of this is real, who is my godly parent? I lived with my father before he died so I guess, my mother is the Olympian one.” Seongwu concluded.

“I really don’t have any idea. But don’t worry, you will be claimed by a godly parent later at the bonfire. Hopefully. Do you have any idea though? On who’s your godly parent?”

Seongwu just shrugged “—I don’t have any idea, my father—he didn’t tell me anything before he passed away except that he met my mother while working? He used to be an actor.”

“An actor huh? You should try to sleep more. once you wake up, I will ask someone to take you on a tour of the camp. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Ong Seongwu”

 

When Seongwu woke up again, he felt better than he ever had. He sat up and realized that he was alone right now, Jonghyun hadn’t come back and Minhyun told him he had other things to do.

Seongwu noticed the change of clothes that were neatly folded next to his bed. He slowly got up and tried to look at it.

“I don’t like orange.”

It’s the same shirt that Minhyun was wearing earlier. There were also pants, socks, boxers and shoes. All of them said the words “Camp Half Blood” on it.

“Man, even the boxers have this logo. ” Seongwu didn’t have a choice but to change into the clothes lended to him.

He was folding his old clothes when the door opened revealing Minhyun and a boy wearing the same orange shirt. He was smaller than Minhyun, probably a lot younger too.

“Hey, you feeling okay?”

“Do you have any other color of this shirt? I hate orange.”

Minhyun laughed at him and walked in front of Seongwu. “This is Lee Daehwi, Son of Athena, He’s the one assigned to take you on a tour of the camp. He will also talk to you regarding the rules and your schedule.“

The boy’s face remained neutral. Seongwu observed that his hair color is somewhat like lavender which is parted in the middle. He was smaller than Seongwu and only reached his shoulder. The kid was also wearing glasses too big for his small face.

“I’m Ong Seongwu and I don't know who’s my godly parent.” Seongwu introduced himself.

Daehwi just stared at him, eyes roaming from his face down to his shoes. He looked like he was analyzing Seongwu (or judging him perhaps)

Seongwu suddenly felt conscious of his body. “You’re definitely not my brother, You don't look smart enough.”

Offended, Seongwu snorted and raised his left eyebrow “Well, I’m sorry, I don’t look nerdy enough for you.”

 

Instead of getting offended, Daehwi just laughed and hugged Seongwu’s right arm. “I like you, I think you're funny! Welcome to the Camp!”

 

Seongwu let out another awkward laugh and let Daehwi drag him around. The boy was so small but he surely had the strength to be a demigod. He dragged him out of the room, the hallway was relatively empty. As if they were the only ones in the place at the moment.

“What about Minhyun? Won’t he come with us?”

“Leave him. He’s waiting for a certain someone.”

The hallways looked normal, not what Seongwu was expecting at all. He thought there would be big portraits and paintings of the Gods and Goddesses, or statues of their naked bodies like what he used to see in museums.

“Where you stayed is the infirmary, Minhyun and the other Apollo kids manage that.”

“Why them?”

“Apollo is the god of medicine, hyung, You don't even know that?” Daehwi looked scandalized as if he’s just met the dumbest person in the world.  
“Well, I have dyslexia.. I’m not really the studious type” Seongwu retorts.

“We all have dyslexia because we are hardwired to read Greek not any other language, that’s why you’re having a hard time reading. I'll lend you a Greek book later. you can read all the things about the gods and goddesses there. You’ll need it if you want to stay here”

Seongwu thanked Daehwi.This place was huge, like arena huge. “This place is like Hogwarts but for Demigods”

Seongwu is amused by all the things he’s seeing. This place was something you would only see in Movies or imagine while reading books.

“Except that this is real”

Daehwi showed Seongwu around, the place he was confined in was called the big house. Daehwi explained that the big house was the main meeting place for the leaders of the cabins like Minhyun. it looked normal at the outside, like rest houses often seen at beaches. The big house was painted baby-blue with a white trim, it also had bronze eagle weathervane with wind chimes that turned into dryads as they spin.

Big House also served as an infirmary for campers and meeting rooms for the cabin leaders. Mr. D or Dionysus also lived there. He was the greek god of grape-harvest, wine and madness. He was known as Mr.D by the campers. He was punished by his father Zeus to be the camp director after he tried to flirt with a nymph (Zeus had weird rules you had to follow unless you wanted him to punish you for a century or two)

Daehwi warned Seongwu not to enter the big house without permission since that place was quite magical. In the attic resided the mummified oracle. This oracle gave heroes or demigods their quests.

The treasured items or trophies from the quests are also stored in the attic. Seongwu made a mental note to never go to that attic. The last thing he wanted was to die out of shock because of a mummy.

They continued the tour-- there was a big dining pavilion, an amphitheater that served as a meeting place for all the campers, the camp store which sold Camp Half Blood merchandise - like what Seongwu was wearing.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Seongwu realized there really were hundreds of them. And all these kids were - what? Kids of Gods and Goddesses?

“So how many of these kids are my brothers or sisters” Seongwu mumbled to himself.

“Depends on who’s your godly parent, You will be claimed later”

“They really liked playing around, huh? Anyway, what does claiming mean?” Seongwu asked.

“It is when your godly parent acknowledges you as her or his kid. It’s different for every Olympian. Some were claimed right after they were born, some were claimed right after they arrived in the camp.”

Seongwu nodded. He was kinda excited to know who his godly parent was and meet his half-siblings. The thought that he still has a family secretly excited him.

“There are instances that demigods were never claimed, how old are you again, hyung?” Daehwi stopped walking to let Seongwu catch up with him.

“I’m nineteen.”

“And you’re still alive? I mean no offense but you don’t look like you can fight monster on your own.” Daehwi stopped to think. “Your parent must be a minor god then-”

Seongwu scoffed but decided not to comment (it was true though). “None taken. a minor god?”

“The more powerful your parent is, The more monsters you attract”

Seongwu hoped that his mother would be powerful but he can’t think of any goddesses that could be his mother. At least, he hoped that his half-siblings would be good to him.

Daehwi continued talking about all the amazing stuff camp offered, from magic to archery to Pegasus riding, fighting monsters – and Seongwu stayed quiet. He didn’t know how to process everything he was hearing all at once.

“Camp Half Blood is mostly a summer camp but some kids stay here year around, kids who don’t have a family to return to.”

Seongwu wondered how long he would stay here, should he stay here only for summer? He doesn’t have anyone to return to, but he doesn’t want to stay here year round too.

As they climbed a hill at the edge of camp, Seongwu realized that this place was really beautiful --- he could see the alluring white beach, the blue lake, the green fields, the different cabins for the campers which was arranged in a weird way, like a Greek omega symol. Seongwu counted and there were only twelve of them.

“There are only twelve cabins?”

“Yes, for twelve Olympians. Those who are children of minor gods reside in the Hermes cabin so if your godly parent won’t claim you tonight you will stay there until you get claimed.”

Seongwu just nodded and followed Daehwi.

“This is the training ground where you will learn different ways of fighting, this is required for all the campers, you never know which monster you will face-”

Seongwu let his eyes wander. He could see a climbing wall pouring out a red substance that looked like---lava?

“Is that real lava?” Eyes wide open, Seongwu wondered “how” they managed to build something like that. But then again, everyone in this camp is Godly.

Daehwi laughed at his expression “It is.”

“Do your normally try to kill the campers like this?”

“That’s why we have the infirmary, hyung.” Daehwi answered as if Seongwu’s question was dumb.

He begs to disagree. There’s no way he would ever climb the lava wall - no thanks. He’d spent far too much money on his skin care routine to just ruin his skin with lava - or potentially kill himself with lava. No way.

Daehwi also pointed at what looked like an archery field.

Wow. That’s normal enough.

But then Seongwu changed his mind when he saw the tip of arrow had fire in it.

“Careful not to get hit by arrows. Some have poison on them.”

“Of course. There has to be poison on it, aside from the fire in it. Is there anything normal in this place?”

Daehwi shrugged.

“That’s the sword fighting area, if you want to duel with someone or practice with a weapon of your choice. It let’s you test your battle skill.”

Battle? Why do they need to test their battle skill? Seongwu was puzzled but he kept his mouth shut.

All around them boys and girls of all ages were fighting with different weapons. Some held a sword, others spears with different lengths, sizes and shapes. They were also wearing protective helmets and shields. Probably to at least try to keep themselves safe while they tried to murder each other.

Great.

“Do I also get a wea—“

Everything happened so fast. One minute he was conversing with Daehwi, and the next he found himself lying on the ground with a man on top of him holding a shield.  
Seongwu held his hands on top of his chest. He was so shocked that his heart started beating so fast if he just ran a marathon.  
His eyes meet with the boy’s.

For a moment, Seongwu forgot how to breathe. He can almost hear his heart beating loudly. But his eyes remained focus, he doesn’t know why but this man on top of him looked utterly familiar.

“Are you dumb? You could have been hit by that arrow”

The boy was so pissed. He was looking at Seongwu as if he Seongwu had stolen his last chicken nugget. If he could breathe fire, Seongwu thought he might resemble a mad dragon, a handsome and sexy dragon-

His ash grey hair made him all the more intimidating. He was so big— with wider shoulders and toned arms. The stranger on top of him probably got this way doing all this crazy ridiculous stuff at this camp.

“Well I’m sorry Superman, I’m a newbie. Besides you don’t expect me to have eyes in my back, do you?”

The boy got up and made no intention on helping Seongwu so Daehwi rushed to his side and helped him.

“Are you okay hyung? I’m so sorry I didn’t notice the arrow too.”

Seongwu just smiled at Daehwi “It’s not your fault, Daehwi.”

He realized belatedly that everyone was looking at him and Superman. He left someone staring at him and he’s not surprised to see Seongwu glaring at him. Seongwu was thankful he saved him but was pushing him THAT hard needed? The way he spoke to Seongwu was so rude.

Seongwu looked at the boy who is standing next to Superman, he’s holding a bow and arrow that’s similar to what almost hit Seongwu. He looked like he’s about Daehwi’s age. “Hyung, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you. “ The boy is tall, as tall as Seongwu and has a really small face. but handsome, really handsome. He kept staring on the ground, probably ashamed of what happened.

Daehwi sneered. “Jinyoung you should ask Minhyun-hyung to teach you how to hold your bow properly.”

The boy named Jinyoung turned red.

“That’s enough Daehwi” Superman intervened. “and you mister newbie, learn to protect yourself at all times, you can't expect the people here to always save you.”

“Well I didn't asked to be saved, did I?” Seongwu answered back.

Superman was attractive, it was a shame that he was so arrogant.

“Are you sure? because the last time I checked, you were begging for Gods to save you”

That made Seongwu stopped “what are you--”

_He was falling, falling fast to the ground. he didn’t imagine himself dying like this.Seongwu was not afraid of heights, what he’s afraid of was being smashed to the ground. Seongwu closed his eyes. he didn’t believe in gods, he never did, but this time he prayed “God or Goddess, whoever you are, please don’t—please save me.”_

_Suddenly, he felt an arm around his waist and another one behind his neck. gathering all the strength that he has, he snaked his arm around his savior’s neck, afraid that if he let go, he will fall to the ground._

_He tried to open his eyes to see the face of his savoir but everything was blurry to him._

Everything played in Seongwu’s mind.

Choi Minho, his transformation to something evil, the tornado attacks.

“you—- you saved me last night” Seongwu couldn’t believe his luck. his savior is this arrogant muscle man. he saved him twice now.

“ You’re welcome” He smirked at him.

“He’s handsome but rude” Seongwu said to himself.

“Hey Daniel!” at the sound of the familiar voice, Seongwu turned around to see Minhyun with Jonghyun tailing behind him. Jonghyun was still wearing his all black get up with an overly excited Minhyun in tow.

“So I guess you’ve met each other properly?” Minhyun asked.

“By properly, you meant him shoving me to the ground, then yes - we’ve met.”

Daniel sneered “Just be thankful I saved you, pretty boy”

Minhyun eyed Daniel and let out a deep breath. “This is Ong Seongwu, and Seongwu, this is Kang Daniel—”

“—son of Zeus.” Seongwu completed.

All of them looked at Seongwu curiously, Daniel raised his eyebrow at Seongwu, “What? He’s so arrogant— and he’s lightning fast.”

“You're right, he’s son of Zeus and the only living son of Zeus there is”

“I can't imagine more of him, to be honest.” Seongwu retorted.

He was normally nice to people but this Daniel guy was just so rude to him, and pretty boy? Seongwu hated to be called that. he was more than a pretty face.

“Aren’t we getting cocky pretty boy--” Daniel glared at him, Seongwu knew that if he tried he could fry him alive so he stepped back.

“Daniel, Mr. D is looking for you, let’s go” Minhyun said.

Seongwu turned to look at Daniel again who was still looking at him. But something changed in the way he looked at Seongwu. It doesn’t looked like anger nor adoration--- it’s almost as if he’s scared of something.. Seongwu shook his head. He needs to stop watching too many dramas.


	2. if heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing normal about Camp Half-Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cries/ thank you so much to my babe  Lili for being the kindest beta, i love you <3 and to my dearest cel for helping me (as always) ily.
> 
> this chapter is probably shorter than the first one but i really enjoyed writing this! ^o^ 
> 
> chapter title from **fall out boy - just one yesterday** enjoy?

When Minhyun, Jonghyun and Daniel left, Daehwi introduced Seongwu to the other campers in the training area. There were some nice campers who offered him smiles and talked to him for a bit - others barely looked in his direction, probably thinking that Seongwu was not worthy of their attention.

Daehwi continued their tour around the camp, he showed him the other places that Seongwu needed to remember - always emphasizing on the Do’s and Don'ts of the camp. Seongwu could tell that the young boy really was the Son of Athena by the way he remembered all the little things about the Camp. He also made him a guide so Seongwu wouldn’t get lost which he appreciated. Daehwi might sound a little arrogant at first but he could tell that the boy meant well. He just doesn’t want Seongwu to get in trouble while staying in the camp. Seongwu agreed, he too didn’t want to get involve in any sort of trouble in this magical camp.

“What about that forest? Are campers allowed to go there? You know the new boy always gets in trouble by going in the magical forest.” Seongwu asked. He remembered how Harry Potter and his friends always endangered themselves because of their curiosity.

“No. You can’t. There are real Monsters living there, provoke them and you’ll be dead in an instant.”

Seongwu shuddered. He looked at Daehwi for any sign that he’s just joking but the boy’s voice was completely serious. So, the newbie internally added what Daehwi said to the gazillion of things he shouldn’t do in this Camp. Seriously. He’s way too convinced that everything about this camp is deadly.

By the time they finished the tour, Daehwi handed Seongwu a Journal and a scroll that contains the camp’s schedule. He wanted to ask why they still use scroll in this time and economy but he kept his mouth shut when he saw Daehwi’s eyes warning him to not say anything stupid.

 

Since Seongwu wasn’t claimed yet, he was asked to sit with the children of Hermes. Their table is almost full, a rowdy bunch. Daehwi introduced him to a boy named Woojin.

Woojin was two years older than Daehwi and had been in the camp for a year now. Unlike Daehwi, Woojin was a year-rounder which meant he stayed at the camp all the time. The boy grinned happily and hugged Seongwu right after they were introduced. He was a little shorter so Seongwu bent his knees a little so the boy could crush his body with a tight hug.

“Welcome, Hyung!” Woojin smiled at him showing his cute snaggletooth. He almost looked like a sparrow. Cute.

The Hermes kids were all very nice to him, they proceeded to introduce themselves and tell him how long they’d been in the camp.

“I’ve been here for a year now. My Mom dumped me, she doesn’t want me around, the boarding school I was in was too boring. They always made me do detentions because of my pranks. I mean, my pranks are very cool and funny” Woojin explained.

He learned that Hermes kids had a natural affinity for trickery and pranks. They were also very persuasive which made him think that maybe Hermes could be his Father. But that’s impossible since his godly ancestry must have come from his Mother’s side.

Seongwu also learned that Demigods had to give the Gods and Goddesses a portion of their food every meal as an offering. He couldn’t understand why this was even needed - Olympians were incapable of dying or starvation given that they were immortal. What was the point of wasting perfectly good food? 

 

“So any guesses on who your mother is?” Woojin asked, while loudly munching an apple.

“I don’t have a clue. My father didn’t tell my anything about my mother”

“That sucks, well, just don’t end up with Aphrodite and you’re good.” That caught Seongwu’s attention, he noticed the frown and displeased expression on the younger’s face.

“Aphrodite? Goddess of Love?” Seongwu was not entirely dumb, he knew some of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Aphrodite was one of the most popular, the charismatic and beautiful Goddess of Love.

“-and Beauty.” Woojin added. His voice sounded bitter. Full of resentment. “We, Hermes Kids, are good in tricks and pranks but those vain idiots? They are masters in deception.”

Seongwu wanted to ask what made Woojin think that way - but he decided to not pry anymore. He didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it anyways.

Woojin finished his apple and put an arm around Seongwu. “Come on, hyung! It’s almost time for the campfire.”

Seongwu let out an awkward laugh and forced a smile on his face. This is it, he will finally get to know the missing part of himself. He will finally know the woman who gave birth to him. Most importantly, he will finally know the name of the woman his father dearly loved.

“Oh well, let’s go find out who I am then.”

 

Campfire was something Seongwu had never experienced before. Slowly, the half-bloods started arriving, occupying all of the seats. The campers were seated together at the Amphitheater steps facing a stone-lined fire pit. Everyone was dressed in the same orange shirt but Seongwu could feel a distinctly different aura emanating from each cabin group.

Woojin explained how campers sat together with their other half siblings and since Seongwu had not yet been claimed - he would sit together with the Hermes Kids.

“Look, that group is the Athena Cabin.” Woojin pointed towards the serious looking group. Almost of them wore glasses and carried books in their hands. Seongwu tried to search for Daehwi in the sea of faces but the younger boy was nowhere to be found.

“And that one is the Ares Cabin” Woojin said as buff looking boys and girls arrived led by a Man (who’s Seongwu thinks he wouldn't want to anger) holding a sword on his right arm.

“Is that a sword he’s holding? Why does he have to bring that here?” He curiously asked Woojin.

“Dongho-hyung is the head of the battle operations of the Camp. He’s also the Cabin Counselor of their cabin so I guess it’s more like an instinct to bring a weapon with him always.”

Seongwu turned his focus to the next group of boys and girls who arrived. Some of them were clearly not wearing the usual orange shirt. In fact, they kind of looked overdressed for a campfire, Seongwu thought.

“What about them?” He pointed to the new group as they took their seats at the front of the Amphitheatre.

Woojin’s face turned tellingly sour. “Those guys are the kids of Aphrodite - a bunch of vain and conceited idiots who only “love” themselves”

Now that Seongwu looked at them closely, they were all so breathtaking beautiful. Every single one had the kind of face that couldn’t be easily forgotten when stumbled upon in a crowd. Aphrodite Kids really did stand out the most.

Woojin continued to rant about how Seongwu shouldn’t associate himself with Aphrodite Kids when he noticed that Woojin’s gaze was focused on a boy wearing a pink jacket and said boy was laughing adorably when the boy beside him joked about something. He turned to look at Woojin whose eyes turned gentle for second.

“Anyways, see those kids in front of us? Those are the Apollo Children. Talented Kids, really. You know Minhyun hyung already right?”

Seongwu just nodded.

“Minhyun hyung has stayed at the Camp the longest compared to anyone else - and their Dad, Apollo? He’s the chillest God too. He’s not entirely the best “Dad” but compared to our parents, Apollo is the nicest.”

“How long has Minhyun been here then?”

Woojin touched his chin as if he’s thinking hard. “Well, according to my reliable sources. He’s been here since he was a kid. Apollo himself brought him here.”

Maybe these Greek Gods and Goddesses weren’t that bad if Apollo watched over his kids like that. Maybe his mom would be nice too - even if she’s a minor Goddess.

“Oh! Daniel hyung is here too!” Woojin told him excitedly, even grabbing his left arm to pull his attention to the aforementioned ‘Daniel’.

And there he was standing in all his glory - Superman. Seongwu noticed a change in Daniel’s demeanor now. Back in the Fighting Arena, Daniel looked like he was ready to pound his inexperienced face for not paying attention to his surroundings. Now, Daniel looked like a Samoyed Puppy with his eyes crinkled at the corners. He was also dressed in a yellow hoodie which made him look a hundred times softer than what he’d been wearing at the Arena. 

Who would have thought that the Rude man who had yelled at him this afternoon could be this cute?

The longer Seongwu looked at him - the more he realized that Daniel knew everyone. He greeted and smiled at the campers who approached him - and everyone stood in awe of him - like he was a celebrity in their ranks, someone to look up to. Seongwu turned to look back at Woojin who looked just as excited as everyone else at Daniel’s appearance amongst them.

“Hey, do you know how long Daniel’s been here? Why do you guys act as if he’s some kind of celebrity?”

“He’s been here since he was twelve years old but he has done the most quests among everyone in this camp. He’s the only man with 100% success rate. Daniel hyung is - just simply amazing!”

Well, he looked nice enough to everyone else sure but then why had he acted the way he did earlier this afternoon with him? His reaction to him was just something Seongwu couldn’t understand. 

So, he decided to pay attention to the Apollo Kids who stood now at the front of all the campers.

Some of them held guitars and others a different set of musical instruments. When they started singing, everyone in the amphitheatre seemed to follow along - even Woojin sang along, body easily swaying to the music.

He looked around to see everyone having fun - even the buff looking guy from Ares Cabin was singing along to the song. He turned to look at Daniel, who was also clapping along to the rhythm.

Everything that happened today to Seongwu was beyond strange. Part of him hoped that this was just one big long dream he was having, but deep inside him, he wanted to keep the memories of today etched in his heart. He’d barely stayed at this camp for a day, sure, but he couldn’t help but feel like he belonged here. For the first time in his life, he has a feeling the people here won’t judge his quirks because - like him - they have quirks of their own. Suddenly everything made sense.

Like - why was he always too hyper to sit still or pay attention in class? Or why did he always have a hard time learning and trying to read? Or why did he have his quick reflexes and agility? Or this weird ability to hypnotize others? 

His father had been right this whole time - he was not weird or a freak and his mother was not a devil or anything of the sort. She was a Goddess and Seongwu was a demigod.

The song ended and everyone applauded, including Seongwu. He smiled looking into the crowd, this place could be his home now.

But of course, this was Camp Half Blood where nothing was normal.

 

Suddenly, a guy on a horse scampered in the front—or that was Seongwu thought so. When the guy was finally in the center right where the light could hit him, he couldn’t help but let out an exaggerated gulp. The guy was on a horse but the guy was a—half human, half horse.

“He’s a horse!” Seongwu loudly whispered to woojin.

Woojin laughed while looking at the face Seongwu is making.“The correct term is Centaur. You haven’t met Chiron yet? He’s the activities director at the camp. He might look scary but he’s really nice.”

The camp had turned silent the moment Chiron arrived. Everyone focused their eyes on the centaur as he spoke - commanding the attention of every gaze in the room. “Since we have a new campers since the last Campfire—” Loud whispers and murmurs fill the Amphitheatre. “Where are the new kids?” The Centaur scanned the crowd for new faces and Woojin elbowed Seongwu to stand up.

Seongwu scanned the crowd, among the crowd there were two more boys standing. One is seated next to Minhyun, he’s wearing the same orange shirt paired with black jacket. He looked not used to the attention of others on him as he kept his eyes fixed solely on the ground. Seongwu turned to look at the Other kid who kept his eyes closed. He was dressed in expensive clothes so he stood out from the rest of the crowd. Like the other kid, both of them were taller in height than Seongwu. He wondered which cabin they belonged in.

Chiron smiled straight at him. “Let me introduce myself again, I’m Chiron, the activities director of this camp. Congratulations on making it here alive!” The crowd cheered and clapped for the three new campers.

“Thanks, I guess.” Seongwu mumbled to himself.

When he sat down again, he accidentally caught Daniel looking at him and like it was saved just for him, the expression of intimidation was back on his face. The Son of Zeus just shook his head and turned away from Seongwu.

What does he want? Seongwu mumbled to himself. He saw someone sitting beside Daniel, a young boy who looked like he was not more than - ten years old. He was wearing the same orange shirt and talking to Daniel in animated way.

“Who’s the boy beside superman?” Seongwu asked Woojin.

“Superman?”

“The Lightning Boy”

“Oh, Daniel hyung?” Woojin squinted his eyes to look closely at the boy seated next to Daniel. “Huh? I don't know him. That’s weird? I’ve pranked everyone in this camp but I’ve never seen his face before.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Chiron announced some things about the camp.“Well, I hope everyone is preparing for the capture the flag?” The crowd cheered collectively. “YES!”

“What about a new quest?” A boy he assumed was from the Athena Cabin called out.

“About that - Jisung has some things he wants to say. ” Chiron called out to a boy who Seongwu assumed was Jisung. He looked older than the other campers and he was wearing a different shirt too along with glasses that gave him a serious appearance. The guy named Jisung looked at Chiron first. 

 

“Are you serious about telling them? They will just panic!”

“We can’t hide this from them forever..”

Seongwu didn’t understand why he could read their facial expressions really well but he was sure it was along those lines. They were worried about something.

Jisung walked over to where Chiron was standing, his face clearly showing just how nervous he was about something.

“I’ve been waiting for a new prophecy but it seems like I can’t reach Olympus.” Jisung confessed.

Suddenly the whole arena was surrounded by silence.

“I—I think something may have happened. We will send a team to Olympus tomorrow to investigate. But for everyone’s safety, no one is allowed to leave the camp without our permission.”

Seongwu took time to stare at the guy everyone called Jisung. He was not wearing the camp shirt so Seongwu assumed he was a staff member and if he was the one giving quests to the demigods, what exactly was he?

“He’s the Camp Oracle.” Woojin explained. “He’s like the Oracle of Delphi. He has the power to speak the prophecies of Apollo but he’s not a half blood like us.”

“He’s not a half blood like us?”

“Yes, he’s like the ‘chosen one’. The Spirit of Delphi possesses him to deliver the prophecies that serves as quests to us demigods. Jisung hyung is the only human that can enter the camp.”

Woojin further explained that the Oracle was chosen by Apollo himself. When a human was chosen to be the oracle, they gained the ability to see the destinies of others. They can see the future but they don’t always remember what they said to others while being possessed with the Spirit of Delphi.

Seongwu turned to look at Jisung again. He looked normal on the outside but he held so much power and responsibility. Seongwu couldn’t even begin to fathom how someone, just one person, could handle seeing the future or destinies of other people. It sounded like too much of a burden to carry on your back and just for this - Seongwu wanted to applaud Jisung.

Jisung returned to his seat but the crowd remained eerily quiet, shaken by Jisung’s revelation. “Now now, I’m pretty sure this isn’t something serious. Please, let’s move onto the main event for tonight, the claiming!” The crowd rejoiced again with a little less fervor than before.

“Thy Gods and Goddesses, I present you - your beloved Sons and Daughters!” Chiron’s voice roared.

Suddenly, a sudden flash of light came down from the sky. The boy who was standing next to Minhyun was covered with glowing green light, on top of his head was a luminous trident hologram.

Everyone was quiet, amazed by what they had the chance to witness until Chiron let out an amused laugh. “All Hail Lai Guanlin, Son of Poseidon, Ruler of the Sea.”

Everyone clapped rejoicing in the claiming of the boy named Guanlin. Seongwu saw Minhyun hug Guanlin, congratulating him for getting claimed by his powerful Father. The whole arena was still rejoicing when another flickering light promptly appeared on the other boy’s head which appeared to dozing off on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

His sign was a lot different from Guanlin, the light that coated his sign was bright yellow. On top of his head is a dream bubble hologram.

“All Hail, Kwon Hyunbin, Son of Hypnos, God of Sleep”

Again, everyone clapped and cheered for the sleeping demigod. But Seongwu remained silent, any moment from now he too will be enveloped in blinding light and get claimed by his Olympian parent.

Seongwu didn’t remember how long he held his breath, but after some time, no light came. No proclamation of claiming was heard. No cheering or applause were given for his lack of a show.

Nothing happened.

Chiron cleared his throat to put an end to the uncomfortable silence. “Well, then - I guess that’s it for the claiming for tonight. Go straight to bed and have a good night! Don’t forget to pray to the Gods and Goddesses.”

Some of the other half-bloods turned to face Seongwu but he didn’t pay them any mind. His gaze stayed fixed on the ground as he clenched his fists. He should have known this would happen, he should have known to not expect too much from this place.

He felt a comforting hand on his back, “Hyung, its okay, Maybe you’ll get claimed at the campfire next week. That also happened before”

Seongwu was disappointed but he knew sulking wouldn’t necessarily change the fact that his mother didn’t claim him. He could feel people looking at him so he tried to avoid their gaze by looking at the boy beside him. Woojin looked worried for him so Seongwu forced a laugh out if only to put the other boy at rest as he put an arm over his shoulders. “At least, I get to stay next to you more, right Woojin?”

 

 

When Seongwu woke up, he saw himself lying on a familiar bed, in a room that felt too familiar to him. The room hadn’t changed a bit, though the bed felt like it was a little small for his physique right now, the whole room was the same. His Marvel Hero figurines were lined up in the same order as he last saw them. Seongwu’s school books and other school references were neatly organized in alphabetical order. Even his comic books were arranged in order of volume.

Confused, Seongwu sat up and observed the whole room—this was his room back in Busan. His room was painted in the familiar baby blue color with white ceilings. He looked up to see the Glow in the dark stars his father helped him put up when they first moved in.

Seongwu smiled softly when sees the familiar photo frame on his nightstand. It was the photo of him smiling with his Father at the park. His father loved bathing in the sun, it made him feel more alive he used to say. 

A sudden rush of nostalgia hit Seongwu, “Everything was so normal back then.”

Then - he remembered “Why am I here? He looked around his room again, he was not supposed to be here. He closed his eyes, trying his best to remember everything that had happened before he woke up in this bed. 

Monster. Camp. Campfire. Claiming.

Right. Before he slept, he was in Camp Half Blood, the training camp for demigods like him. He  
looked around again. He was pretty sure that he was back in the same house he and his father used to live in before Seongwu had to move in with his Grandmother. This same place where his father died.

The whole demigod fiasco thing - that was just a dream?

His thoughts are interrupted unceremoniously by a noise from the living room. He tried to think of who could have been the cause of this noise but no explanation made sense. It seemed like someone turned on the television - which meant he wasn’t alone here - someone was in this house with him.

Quickly, Seongwu turned to look for a weapon that he could use to defend himself from the intruder. His eyes locked on the old baseball bat his late father owned. As he held the bat tight in his hands, he slowly walked to the living room. He moved stealthily, afraid that if he made a sound the culprit would find him. He needed to attack him first from behind before he noticed him. Gathering the little courage he had in him, he stepped out of his bedroom.

As Seongwu slowly walked into the living room, he took a look at the familiar silhouette sitting on the sofa watching the television. Seongwu recognized the drama airing, it was one of his Father’s favorites.

It - just - couldn’t be.

The silhouette looked so much like that person.

Then the man stood up and turned to look at Seongwu’s direction as if he knew all along that Seongwu was there hiding.

“Seongwu, how have you been? It’s been a while hasn’t it.” Even their voice was the same, the same deep tone, loving and gentle, when talking to his only son.

Seongwu lost the grip on the baseball bat he was holding onto and ran straight into the outstretched arms of his old man.

“Dad—“ He stuttered, Seongwu had a thousand things to tell his father but at this very moment, no words could come out of his mouth. He just stood there, arms around his father’s back in a tight embrace like he was still 13.

Only the sound of the television filled the room.

Seongwu wanted to pinch himself, was he dreaming? Was he really hugging his father right now? He closed his eyes. If this was a dream - then he never wanted to wake up again.

“Seongwu, do you want to live together with me again?” His Father asked, his voice the same as he remembered. Seongwu felt his father’s heartbeat against his chest as he held the older man close, he is real. 

“Of course, Dad.” Seongwu frowned. His father let go of him and held his shoulder. He smiled at Seongwu lovingly, the same smile.

“You will do anything to be with me again, right?” Seongwu’s frown deepened.

His questions didn’t make sense. If there was anything Seongwu wanted for his birthday and Christmas for the last few years, it was to be reunited with the man he cherished the most. He would do anything to get even five seconds with him. Hell, Seongwu was ready to go to hell just to see and talk to him again.

His father was his everything.

But as he started to think rationally - it didn’t make sense for his father to be here with him. It didn’t make sense that he felt his father’s heartbeats against his own when he saw his father take his last breath with his own two eyes. It didn’t make sense that his father would be here - alive and well - when Seongwu remembered just how many tears he cried when his father passed away. It didn’t make sense that he saw his father wear the same familiar smile that put his heart to ease - but today - the feeling he got from this smile was not the same.

It doesn’t make sense, not at all.

Seongwu stepped back.

He stared at the man in front of him. True, this man had the same face as his father. Everything about the two of them felt the same. Physique, eyes, voice—and yet something was not the same. “You’re not him. You’re not my Father.” Seongwu’s voice trembled. His heart wanted to believe that this man in front of him was real - but he could not delude himself into thinking that things were that simple..

“Of course, I’m your father! What are your talking about? Did that stupid Camp already brainwash you into hating your own father?” His father stepped forward but Seongwu backed away immediately.

Seongwu turned alert, his senses sharpened. “How do you know about the Camp?”

His father let a maniacal laugh, different from his father’s usual laugh. If he wasn’t sure of his thoughts before - he sure was now. There was no way that this man was his father.

“You don’t believe me? Here I was giving you your god damn wish come true and you don’t believe me?” His shoulders started shaking from laughing hard. “You are the same as those ungrateful demigods.”

The man roared with laughter, Seongwu felt the ground beneath him shake as a crevice cracked open at his feet and he tumbled feet first into absolute darkness.

Seongwu opened his eyes to see nothing but black. He was standing in nothingness. He looked around and saw nothing in sight.

“Hello!? Where am I??” Seongwu screamed, hoping someone could come to him. 

“Lost Half-blood,  
Bring me the Son of Zeus,  
Aid me in awakening the Goddess of them all,  
I shall reward you the life you wanted most”

“Who are you?!” Seongwu yelled.

“I’m the God that can help you make all your dreams come true. Help me and I shall reward you.”

God? Help? Reward? 

“What are you talking about?! Who are you?!” Seongwu yelled but no one answered. He ran and ran trying to find something or—someone - with nothing but darkness to envelop his fears.  
Running to nowhere.

 

When he woke up, he felt like he had just run a hundred kilometer marathon. He could barely feel his legs and he was having a hard time breathing too. His head hurt too. He sat up and looked around the room he was in.

He was still in the Hermes cabin where he slept last night.

The beds in the Hermes cabin were worn out and shabby compared to the beds in the Infirmary. Woojin explained that was due to the fact that unclaimed demigods stayed in the Hermes cabin. There were also twelve cabins in total, which meant often that the children of Minor Gods also stayed in the Hermes cabin.

Now that it was daylight, Seongwu could see that the people in this cabin were sprawled out everywhere. He grimaced at the sheer mess in this cabin. Last night - Woojin had been kind enough to give him his bed for the time being given that Seongwu had yet to adust to his new demigod life - but Seongwu couldn’t expect that to last forever.

He sighed, massaging his temples. Maybe he needed to ask the nurse for medicine to kill the headache building in his skull. He looked at the big clock by the wall, it was still quite early so the others in the cabin were still asleep. Seongwu slowly crept down to the ground from Woojin’s upper bunk, careful not to wake up anyone.

He contemplated whether or not to shower but remembered that there were already too many campers in this cabin - if he didn’t shower now he may as well say goodbye to the hope of showering for the rest of today.

After finishing his morning routine, Seongwu grabbed the guide Daehwi gave him. He wouldn’t want to get lost on his official first day in the camp. He looked at the map to follow the guided paths and navigate his way back to the Big House where the Infirmary was.

But as he walked - he couldn’t help but remember his dream.

The scene with his father, it felt too real. The other man had been - warm - in his arms. Seongwu looked at his hands. It all felt too real, like he really was able to hug him again. He chuckled to himself. Why would he think that was real? It was just a bad dream. His father had died years ago and there was no way to bring him back. Hell, if he were to beg Hades to give him back - he would bet everything he had to say it would not happen.

Seongwu’s mind drifted to what happened after he saw his father.

He was swallowed by hole and ended up in an endless void of darkness. He remembered it as if it wasn’t a dream, which was pretty weird. In the past, Seongwu had dreamed of a boy - the same boy always - except for last night where his dreams decided to torture him using his emotional trauma.

Seongwu has so many questions. Who was the person in his dream? What does he mean by the reward? Who was the goddess of them all? And most importantly, why does he need the son of Zeus?  
It makes no sense that he suddenly dreamt about it out of nowhere. Was it kind of premonition? 

Seongwu stopped walking. “Am I like the Oracle now?” he mumbled to himself.

“Lost Half-blood, Bring me the son of zeus” Seongwu slowly recited. He didn’t even know how he managed to remember the exact phrase the voice had told him in his dream, he just knew he could. “Aid me in awakening the goddess of them all—“

Seongwu’s musings stopped when he saw a familiar figure standing close to where he was heading to. Seongwu walked faster to see more clearly. Broad shoulders, familiar ash gray hair and that golden sword. Even from afar, Kang Daniel was intimidating.

Seongwu turned his focus onto Daniel’s companion. He was still wearing the same outfit he wore last night at the campfire but today, he was not wearing his glasses.

“Hyung, why can’t you just talk to the Gods directly for the prophecy?” Daniel asked in frustrated tone.

“You know I can’t do that, Daniel. There’s a certain protocol to follow.” The Oracle answered back.

“But—“ Daniel turned to where Seongwu was standing. “Why are you here?” He asked.

Daniel really was too grumpy for his age. Sure, it’s early but why did the Son of Zeus always look like he wanted to punch Seongwu in the face whenever they set their eyes on each other? Did his presence offend him or something?

“Chill. I’m going to the infirmary, I need medicine for my headache.” Seongwu answered in annoyed tone. Thanks for ruining my morning, Superman.

Daniel squinted his eyes, assessing if Seongwu was saying the truth, which only served to make Seongwu’s frown deepen. “You could just ask your cabin mates for medicine, there’s a first aid kit for every cabin. You can’t run to infirmary for every pain you feel. Besides, you can’t stroll around alone, who knows what accident you’ll get involved in again?”

Daniel’s tone was harsh and rude but rather than feeling offended by Daniel’s words, Seongwu felt hurt. Of course, he was new! Did this guy really expect him to know his way around every single thing at this camp? It’s not like Seongwu had even wanted to be saved by him again and again. Seongwu had learned to survive on his own all these years and this arrogant jerk didn’t know a thing about him. 

Before he could retort, the other man with Daniel stepped in to interfere. “Stop being rude, Daniel.” He gave Daniel a questioning look but Daniel just stormed off away.

“Please don’t take it to heart. He’s just mad because of recent events at the camp. I believe we haven’t met yet? I’m Jisung, the camp’s Oracle.”

Seongwu blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. He was never one to be this sensitive but with everything that had happened to him in the last 48 hours - everything felt so - surreal and overwhelming at the same time. He did not asked to be brought to this camp, hell, he did not asked to be a son of whatever Olympian didn’t even want him.

He was not the type of guy to cry easily but he just couldn’t take the mean words Daniel said. “I’m Seongwu, unclaimed” He nodded at the oracle.

“I know. I was there, last night, at the Campfire—“ Jisung stopped talking when he suddenly reached out to touch Seongwu’s face.

Seongwu flinched away in reflex.

“I’m sorry, it’s just—your face.” Jisung said in disbelief. “Your moles are arranged in the shape of a constellation.”

Seongwu unconsciously touched his own face. “Yeah, I’ve been told that by a lot of people.”

Jisung was still staring at him as if he’d just seen a ghost. Then his face looked like he realized something - “Aish, he really is a kid” he muttered under his breath.

“Who?’ Seongwu asked.

Jisung shook his head and motioned to Seongwu to follow him. “Nothing. Let me help you find your medicine.”

Seongwu sighed and walked to follow Jisung. Everyone in this camp was weird. He tried not to think about it too much. Jisung was right, after all. He shouldn’t get too sensitive. Maybe Daniel wasn’t trying to intentionally hurt him with his words.

 

 

Oh boy,  
Seongwu was right and Jisung was wrong.

 

Daniel was really out to kill him.

 

He watched as Daniel tried to demonstrate how they should use their swords in real battles with monsters. Seongwu grimaced as the dummy dolls Daniel was demonstrating with were cut into small pieces in mere seconds.

Woojin was beside him, watching Daniel with adoring eyes- like how someone would watch his idol. “Well - He needs a better role model” Seongwu thought to himself.

They were currently in the training grounds for Slaying Monsters 101 lessons. Seongwu thought that the course name was funny - whoever developed their curriculum definitely had a funny bone.

Daniel swung his sword around as if it was nothing, Seongwu was too amazed to react. His moves are fluid and fast, it felt like he was dancing. He was too fast for someone who was wearing a heavy piece of armor. Seongwu could barely move with the armor and helmet he was wearing, he was convinced it weigh more than him.

“Now, for campers with basic or zero knowledge in fighting, I will pair you with experienced campers. Try to learn from their moves.” Daniel spoke with authority.

 

Seongwu was paired with the boy named Haknyeon from the Ares Cabin. He was slightly bigger than Seongwu in terms of body but Seongwu towered over him in height. 

 

“Hey there newbie, just because you’re new doesn’t mean I will go easy on you.” Seongwu grimaced. Woojin told him before that Ares Kids were generally hot-tempered, arrogant, brave and strong. They were in charge of the Camp’s defense after all which made them all the more experienced in fighting and battling monsters.

Before Seongwu could even think of a smart comment to respond with - he saw Hakyeon charging towards him. Thankfully, he managed to sidestep and avoid colliding with Haknyeon’s hella long spear but the boy was too experienced. He hit Seongwu’s left rib with the end of his spear before Seongwu even managed to cover himself with his heavy shield.

His shield flew away from his reach. As he tried to walk to where his shield was lying, Seongwu felt a tingling pain in his left side.

“Damn, he got me there” Seongwu thought to himself.

Seongwu held his sword with his right hand as his left hand tried to cover his left side.

“What’s wrong newbie? Already done trying? You would die in an instant once you’re out of this camp.” The Ares Kid gave him smile, as if he was mocking him. 

Well, technically, he is mocking him.

Seongwu tried to attack but that effort was futile because Haknyeon was faster and his spear collided with Seongwu’s sword. He kicked Seongwu in the chest which caused him to crash into the ground.

Seongwu managed to raise his sword again but Haknyeon slammed it aside. Everything in Seongwu hurts. His whole body felt so numb.

He heard some giggles and he tuned into the sound to see some campers had started to watch their fight as a means for amusement. Like it was entertainment for them to see Seongwu getting pulverized before their very eyes..

In the sea of crowd, Seongwu found the eyes he was looking for.

Daniel was looking at him. Watching him get beat by the guy he assigned him to. Seongwu looked for any sign of worry in his eyes but all he could see was pure disappointment.

Seongwu swallowed the bitter taste he was feeling, of course he would be disappointed. Seongwu turned to look at the face of his opponent.

“You shouldn’t looked away from your opponent, newbie. That’s lesson number one.” Haknyeon was about to deliver another smash to Seongwu but before he could even strike-

Seongwu looked at him directly in the eyes, focusing his energy on his voice “Stop.”

Hakyeon held his attack.

“Step away from me.”

Hakyeon backed away. He stepped back doing exactly as he was asked to.

Seongwu couldn’t believe it worked. He didn’t like using this ability to influence other people but he didn’t really have a choice here. He couldn’t let himself be a laughing stock to the entire camp population. 

He wouldn’t let everyone think that he was useless.

He wouldn’t let that person think that he was a coward who had to run away from a fight - or act like a damsel in distress waiting to be saved. He could damn well save himself. 

But before Seongwu could charge at Haknyeon and deliver his own blow to the other boy - the ground beneath their feet shook and trembled. In seconds, a loud siren announced it’s presence at camp.

An emergency siren? Why would that be here?

In the midst of chaos, he heard Daniel’s commanding voice bellow. “Everyone - there’s an intruder. Ares Cabin to the front line. Others who know how to fight, follow me. The rest go find some place to hide!”

Seongwu was too stunned to know what’s going on until he felt an arm dragging him away.

“Daehwi, what’s happening?” He asked while running.

“I don’t exactly know but I heard a Colchis Bull was able to bypass the boundary.”

“What? Doesn’t this camp have a magical border or something?”

“Yes, but Colchis Bull could also be summoned from the inside.”

Before they know it, they heard another crash from a distance.

Colchis Bull is no ordinary bull, that’s for sure. It is made of bronze which made it hard for even experienced campers to take down. Seongwu watched as Daniel tried to electrocute the bull but it only made it more aggressive.

The bull turned to shoot nuclear firestorm at the tree nearby. Probably in shock of Daniel’s electrifying attack. The black swirled around like red tornado. Seongwu was certain that the whole tree was burned into ashes.

“Hyung, let’s go!’ Seongwu was worried for the ones defending them from the bull but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was nowhere near as powerful as Daniel to take that thing down - nor does he have the brute force and strength that Ares Kids had to back up Daniel.

Seongwu ran after Daehwi but suddenly he felt another explosion near him. He turned around and see the Colchis Bull running after the two of them.

“Daehwi! Watch out” Seongwu yelled as he grabbed Daehwi away from another explosion.  
Turned out, the young Son of Athena landed far away from Seongwu.

“Dongho, help them!” He heard Daniel told the buff-looking boy from Ares Cabin.

Seongwu rolled to his side, the pain from the mock battle with Haknyeon was still there. He tried to stand up but a pain shot up is ankle. It seemed like he sprained his left foot—or worse, broken.  
Daniel was able to fly his way to the back of the bull. He tried to stab the Bull with his sword in its back but it was hopeless as it was made of bronze.

The bronze galloped, ferociously as if Daniel has only made it angrier.

Seongwu watched as Daniel fell down from the back of the bull. Dongho tried to attack the bull but it only breathed another firestorm.

The deranged bull lunged forward, fast and wild.

Seongwu wanted to run away. He wanted to escape. But he turned to look at Daehwi who was now unconscious from the previous attack.

His mind screamed at him to run and leave Daehwi to the other’s capable hands. He had nothing to offer. He won’t be able to take the bull down.

But he could never ever leave a boy unprotected.

Seongwu limped forward to Daehwi holding a spear he found near him. The Bull continued forward, Seongwu ran faster, ignoring all the pain he felt in his body.

He had never used his ability on an animal before.

Let alone on a bronze bull that is larger than an Elephant in size and capable of breathing firestorms like a Dragon.

But, hey - anything is worth a shot.

He could hear Daniel cursing in the background asking him to run and hide but Seongwu was done being afraid. Daehwi was so nice to him when he arrived in the camp, he was his friend—a younger brother he would have liked to have.

He took his stance, standing protectively over Daehwi so the boy was covered from whatever attack the bull would try to throw at them. When the bull got close enough, Seongwu concentrated on looking straight into the bull’s blood red eyes before he screamed at the top of his voice. “STOP!!!”

The bull started slowing down but he wasn’t able to complete stop him. Seongwu gave his full focus as he tried again. “Stop, you bronze bull. Halt.” He said slowly, emphasizing every word.

Seongwu couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his nervous heartbeats.

“Stop, yes, be a good boy!”

To everyone’s surprise, the monster indeed stopped a meter away from where Seongwu and Daehwi were. He felt his himself stop breathing for a moment.

The bull was just staring at him. Seongwu stepped forward and talked to it in his calmest voice. “Good Boy.”

He walked to where the bull was and reached out to touch the bull. “Now, go to sleep.” Seongwu repeated his words until he felt the bull slowly collapsing under his hands. “Sleep. Don’t wake up. Sleep.” He continued chanting as if it was a prayer. The bull fell down near Seongwu’s feet, snoring.

From a minute, no one said anything.

No one moved.

Seongwu’s gaze was still on the bull, who was probably dreaming now.

Suddenly there was collective gasp, Seongwu turned to look at his surroundings. Everyone in their vicinity had their eyes locked on him. Including Daniel.

Seongwu wondered if they were looking at him because they saw what happened—or not. He realized that there’s a reddish glow around him  
.  
“What the fuck?” He looked above his head to see any sign but there’s nothing.

Instead, he turned to look at his clothes.

Gone was the dirty and ugly orange shirt.

He was dressed in what he recognized is Ancient Greek dress for Males. His left shoulder was bare, showing off his white skin. Elegant gold armbands circled his biceps. He touched his head, he felt some thorn pricked his fingers, “Is this a flower crown?”he asked himself in disbelief.

Seongwu picked up a shield near him and let out a gasp. His face, he knew he was good looking before but now even Seongwu himself is stunned. He even wore light make up on his eyes and lips, more importantly, his eyes turned blue.

“You look beautiful—“ Seongwu turned to look at the source of voice. Daniel was looking at him, mouth agape and eyes widen.

Under different circumstances, Seongwu would have flirt with Daniel and thanked him for his compliment. But at the same time, he knew that this - was definitely not him.

“What is happening?” He mumbled to himself.

“Hail, Ong Seongwu, Son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love” Chiron announced and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

Seongwu hadn’t even noticed that the centaur or the other campers arrived. 

Oh. He’s been claimed. He’s a Son of Aphrodite. 

He looked at his reflection in the shield.

Seongwu sighed, perhaps a little relieved that his mother finally claimed him. He wanted to ask what took her long enough to claim him as his son. He wanted to ask why she never him as a child He wanted to ask how did she met his father. But all those questions can be set aside for now, what matters is he was claimed by his Mother. He can officially call himself a demigod.

“I--am claimed, I am a Son of Aphrodite.”


	3. break your little heart (watch you take the fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite’s Initiation is a little bit shocking to Seongwu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! as usual, thanks to my dear lilli for being the most wonderful beta reader. ily babe!!!
> 
> thank you for your comments in the last chapter T_T it motivates me to write more, hehe. 
> 
> enjoy!!!

chapter 3: break your little heart  
•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•  
  
  
  
Seongwu pinched himself again to make sure he’s not dreaming.  
  
  
  
He was currently having the “Extravagant Cabin Tour” led by one of his sisters, Doyeon. She’s acting as the current Head Counselor of Aphrodite Cabin after self-proclaiming herself as the rightful one for the duty. Seongwu thought it was absurd how Doyeon always managed to compliment herself every five minutes. Her love for herself is a little overwhelming. Right after he was claimed in front of everyone, Seongwu was introduced to his half-siblings who welcomed him warmly.  
  
  
  
In comparison to the cramped and worn out Hermes Cabin, the Aphrodite Cabin lived up to the name of the Goddess it represented. From the outside, it looked like a life-size Barbie doll house. From the main door to the curtains and rags by the bathroom, no matter which corner he turned to - everything was the colour of a pure carnation pink. He also lost count of how many mirrors they had inside the Cabin. The walls were full of photos of famous and very attractive actors and actresses, some of whom Seongwu recognized. There were a few family and personal photos too which made Seongwu wonder if they would allow him to go back to his home and get some of his stuff or at least a photo of him and his Father.  
  
  
  
There was also a division for the bunks, separated by curtains. Seongwu peeked in the guys’ bunks and it was just as neat and orderly as the girls. There was enough space for every camper since the Aphrodite Cabin had less campers than the Hermes Cabin (which probably had less than a hundred campers cramped in). Seongwu’s new home by comparison had less than twenty.  
  
  
  
“So, this will be your bed.” Doyeon pointed to the unoccupied bed by the corner near the window. “This will be your make up table—“  
  
  
  
“Why do I need a makeup table?” Seongwu asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
“Duh. Of course, you need to look presentable at all times, brother.” Doyeon rolled her eyes in response. “And Oh! You also need to order your own wardrobe!” The head counselor clapped her hands in excitement. She looked at Seongwu from head to toe. “Mom’s blessing will be gone in a week at most, so you need to be fashionable at all times. Now that you’re one of us.” Doyeon said clearly emphasizing the last part. She eyed Seongwu’s outfit, he’s still wearing the dress his Mother bestowed upon him during the claiming.  
  
  
  
Now that Doyeon mentioned that, Seongwu realized that all of his half-siblings were dressed in branded clothes and shoes—Gucci, Givenchy, and Prada - from head to toe. These were the clothes that Seongwu couldn’t even dream of buying. A piece of a shred of a tie would probably cost him a fortune. Doyeon herself was wearing expensive dress that cost more than all of Seongwu’s entire closet.  
  
  
  
“Anyways, for now you can borrow Jihoon’s personal wardrobe since you don’t have any of yours yet. As an offspring of Aphrodite, we have to live up to our Mother’s title. Goddess of Beauty. That includes being fashionable and pretty at all times. You don’t expect us to wear that ugly orange camp shirt, do you?”  
  
  
  
Seongwu agreed, the shirts were indeed ugly.  
  
  
  
Doyeon pointed to a wardrobe. “This is what we called, Charm Coffer.” She said in a highly accented voice. “Just imagine the kind of clothes you want, even branded ones and poof! It’s here. It’s not limited to clothes either - you can imagine bags or shoes too. Amazing, right?” Doyeon clapped her hands in excitement as if she was showcasing the coffer on the Home Shopping Channel.  
  
  
  
Seongwu dumbly nodded. The cabinet was like a doorway to Narnia except this was Seongwu’s doorway to looking more handsome than he already was.  
  
  
  
Seongwu grimaced.  Doyeon’s self love was rubbing off on him already. But he couldn’t wait to have his own Charm Coffer, who would say no to free stuff anyway? “So, how do I get my own Charm Coffer?” Seongwu asked in anticipation.  
  
  
  
The said wardrobe looked normal from the outside, it is made of wood with white paint on the edge and intricate designs on the handles.  
  
  
  
“Duh. How do you think we order stuff here? Buying in mall is so 2000s. Of course we buy it from G-Bay. ”  
  
  
  
Seongwu thought that it sounds like a ripped off of a famous online selling site. “Like Ebay?” to which Doyeon nodded. “Do they have shipping too?”  
  
  
  
“Of course, Hermes personally does the shipping so you can guarantee your orders will be safe!”  
  
  
  
“Wait, Hermes? God of Travel Hermes? That Hermes?”  
  
  
  
“Duh. Yes. Do you know any other Hermes? Gbay is like his sideline business aside from doing his God stuff.”  Doyeon snapped her fingers and one of Seongwu’s brothers immediately walked up to them. “Jihoon, help our new brother order his personal wardrobe.” She looked at her reflection on a hand mirror that magically appears on her palm, “I still need to redo my makeup before lunch.”  
  
  
  
Then Doyeon walked away as if she was walking on a catwalk leaving the two boys alone.  
  
  
  
Jihoon was a young man with a very innocent face. Unlike Doyeon who looks overdressed with her expensive dress, Jihoon wore a pink sweatshirt and simple “supreme” logo and ripped jeans. It was a casual look but Jihoon looked like a Model anyways - it was just how he carried himself.   
  
  
“Hello brother, I’m Jihoon.” Jihoon offered him a hand, which Seongwu took with a smile.  
  
  
  
“So, how do you like the cabin so far?” Jihoon asked. “I’m sorry if Doyeon is a little bitch but - trust me you’ll get used to it.”  
  
  
  
“No, it’s fine. The cabin is a lot more spacious than the Hermes Cabin. You have very nice beds too.” Seongwu grinned happily. He’s obviously impressed how the Cabin looked like in the inside. It was very neat and organized too.  
  
  
  
“I’m glad.” The young boy laughed. “So, back in the training ground—“ Jihoon’s voice turned serious “—the way you defeated the Colchis Bull, that was really awesome.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu almost forgot what had happened back in the training grounds. Now it finally sunk in, everyone had witnessed how he used his ability in front of them. During the attack, he was acting on impulse, his body was running on adrenaline rush - moving on its own, finding ways to survive.  
  
  
  
Back then, it felt like a nice idea - using his ability.  
  
  
  
Now, Seongwu thought otherwise. The campers had the chance to witness just how freaky Seongwu could be.  He tried to swallow the bitter taste he was feeling and forget the memories he was trying to escape from his childhood.  
  
  
  
“You don’t think I’m a freak, right?” Seongwu said slowly, his eyes on the floor afraid to look at Jihoon’s expression.  
  
  
  
Jihoon laughed which made Seongwu raise his head, he gave Seongwu two thumbs up. “No! Of course not! It’s really awesome that you could do that. No one in ages has been blessed with the ability of charmspeak.  According to Chiron, the last one who had that ability was millennia ago. You’re special, hyung. ”  
  
  
  
You’re special, hyung.  
  
  
  
Seongwu looked for any sign of mocking on Jihoon’s face, a sign that the younger was disgusted by his hidden ability. But instead of mocking him, the boy actually looked so sincere that it melted Seongwu’s heart. It had been awhile since someone called him special and it really made Seongwu smile.  
  
  
  
**Charmspeak**.  
  
  
  
“Charmspeak huh, now I remember, the monster I fought with before I came to the camp. He told me to stop using Charmspeak on him.” Seongwu sat on the bed, standing was taking a toll on his broken ankle that still hurt.  
  
  
  
“Charmspeak is less powerful when the people you’re using it on know that you’re using it onthen” Jihoon explained, noticing how Seongwu was massaging his ankle “Does it still hurt?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, our mother gave me makeup and this dress but didn’t even heal me.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu started to feel the aftermath of the attack. He was powered up on adrenaline during the fight so he was able to run but now he could feel the bruises forming all over his body. He couldn’t feel his arms too, the fall from the sudden explosion was so bad he had to use his arms as cover.  
  
  
  
“Let’s go to the Infirmary then. Minhyun-hyung should be there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•  
  
  
  
  
  
The walk to the infirmary was painfully slow because of Seongwu’s broken ankle. Jihoon offered to carry him but Seongwu declined and settled with his arm on Jihoon instead.  
  
  
  
“Is that Woojin?” Seongwu heard Jihoon mutter under his breath. He followed his line of vision to see a familiar figure. Seongwu was about to call out to the Son of Hermes when Jihoon already beat him to it.  
  
  
  
“Woojin!”  
  
  
  
Jihoon ran to where Woojin was standing leaving Seongwu on his own. The said boy has his left arm in cast.  
  
  
  
“Are you okay? Did you get hurt during the bull attack?” Jihoon’s voice was laced with worry. His hand tried to touch Woojin’s casted arm but Woojin flinched away as if he was electrified with Jihoon’s touch.  
  
  
  
“I told you to stop talking to me casually, we’re not friends.”  Woojin said, he looked clearly irritated which bothered Seongwu. When Seongwu met him, he was so nice and welcoming to him. The boy even offered his bed to the older guy because of the situation in the Hermes Cabin. He was always cheerful and full of jokes, they were able to get along well because Seongwu liked to joke around too. What Seongwu didn’t understand was Woojin’s resentment towards the children of Aphrodite.  
  
  
  
It might be because Jihoon is now Seongwu’s little brother that he felt protective of the boy who was clearly taken aback by Woojin’s rudeness and now on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
“Don’t be rude to him, Woojin. Jihoon is just worried for you.” Seongwu tried to intervene calmly. He knew that this conversation was not his business to meddle in but he couldn’t let these two boys hurt each other (at least verbally) in front of him.  
  
  
  
Woojin turned to look at Seongwu then scoffed. “Look at you, hyung. You’ve only been a part of them for an hour but you’re acting like a bitch too.” He started to walk away before throwing them one last glance “Don’t talk to me again, both of you.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu turned to comfort his half-brother, “Jihoon--”  
  
  
  
“Please don’t ask anymore, hyung. I’m sorry you had to witness that.” He turned away to probably wipe the tears that had formed in his eyes. “Can you go to the infirmary without me? I just remembered that I need to run an errand for Doyeon.”  
  
  
  
Before Seongwu could even answer Jihoon started running away.  
  
  
  
“I was called a bitch by one kid and the other one left my injured self alone. Wow.” Seongwu rolled his eyes.  He knew not to take Woojin’s words to the heart because he knew that he didn’t mean it. He wanted to know what happened to the two boys, maybe he could sniff around later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seongwu tried to catch his breath, his cheeks and whole body was bathed in cold sweat. His heart pounding against his chest. The light in the Cabin was out. The sheets are twisted around Seongwu’s limbs, probably because of him thrashing around.  
  
  
  
He felt his hands trembling.  
  
  
  
That voice visited him in his dream again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“So you got claimed now by your mother huh, young demigod.”_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__“Who are you?”_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__His nightmare just laughed at him. “Did you like the bull I sent you? That was just the start.”_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__Seongwu was bewildered. The bull that attacked the camp and caused injuries to the other campers was after him? And this man who kept on messing with his dreams was the culprit. Seongwu clenched his fists, He wanted to yell and scream. He tried to keep himself calm. “What do you need from me?!”_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__“I already told you what I want. More will be coming, Lives will be endangered if you dare to disappoint me. Remember that, young demigod.”_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__Seongwu tried to yell at the voice to answer him back but his effort was in vain._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__Darkness swallowed him whole again._ _  
__  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Seongwu woke up, his body was shaking in fear and anger. He wanted to shrug it off as just a nightmare but he knew that it wasn’t like that anymore. This wasn’t a simple bully or anything alike, the voice that was threatening him was powerful enough to mess with his dreams.  
  
  
  
Seongwu remembered how helpless Daehwi was, and thought of Woojin’s casted arm. If what the voice said was true then people would be endangered because of him and he couldn’t let that happen again. Those injuries were all because of him. Seongwu clenched his fists, he wouldn’t let anyone get hurt because of him anymore.  
  
  
  
But what did the voice in his dream want from Daniel? No matter how rude Daniel was to him, he wouldn’t sacrifice him either. There should be a way to save everyone.  The voice clearly resented the Son of Zeus, Seongwu was pretty sure he was not asking for Daniel just for them to have a cup of coffee or hang out.  
  
  
  
Seongwu groaned and massaged his temples in attempt to get rid of the quickly forming headache. Everyone in the cabin was asleep now, it was almost midnight. Seongwu climbed down from the top bunk to grab his jacket. He didn’t want to fall asleep again, not when there was a voice in head waiting for him every time he closed his eyes. He brought out the special compass Woojin gave him as a welcoming gift. It was a simple compass with Hermes logo as the only design. The younger boy said that this compass was one of his Father’s magical items. It would show Seongwu the way to the places he wanted to go to.  
  
  
  
He sighed again as he remembered the scene between Woojin and Jihoon earlier. Would it be better if he left them alone?  
  
  
  
Seongwu shook his head. Jihoon’s eyes looked sorrowful that time and it might be Seongwu’s new found brotherly instinct that made him intervene. Seongwu decided to go to the lake Daehwi showed him during their tour of the camp in the hopes of finding some time alone. He held the compass tightly on his palm.  
  
  
  
It was a chilly night but Seongwu took his time strolling. Maybe this would help him sort out his thoughts about everything, it’d only been 3 days since he came to this camp and yet a problem had already come up because of the problem he was for people around him.    
  
  


After a while, he reached his destination and held his breath, the place was surely breathtaking.  
  
  
  
The view at the Lake was one of Seongwu’s favorite things in the camp so far. The silver moon hung high up in the sky gave Seongwu the light he needed as he navigated his way through the darker paths, taking in the beautiful scenery in front of him. The cerulean water and how it mirrored the moon was captivating - a view he’d want to tattoo to his mind.  
  
  
The serene environment made Seongwu feel at ease. He sat down the green grass, laying out his jacket to save his pants from the dirt. The wind rushed through and Seongwu felt himself shivered. This view was as striking as paradise and Seongwu couldn’t help but bathe in comfort.  
  
  
  
Seongwu’s memories played in the back of his mind, a week ago he was just a high school graduate with nothing to be proud of. He was used to drowning in shadows, a loser with weird abilities. His life had done a complete 360 since he came to the Camp.  
  
  
  
He looked at his hands. He knew that he wasn’t the most capable at doing things but he felt proud of what he had done earlier. He was able to stand up for himself and save people.   
  
  
“I told you to stop wandering off on your own.” Seongwu turned to look in the direction of the stern voice speaking. He wasn’t even surprised to see him.  
  
  
  
“And I already told you I can take care of myself.” He answered back.  Daniel sat down a meter away from Seongwu, not sparing him a glance.  
  
  
  
“How is your ankle?”  
  
  
  
Seongwu eyed his ankle which was now healed thanks to Minhyun. “Minhyun already healed me.” His body still hurt from everything else that had happened this day so Minhyun asked him to rest up but he just couldn’t fall asleep again after that nightmare.  
  
  
  
Seongwu’s eyes navigated to Daniel who was now lying on his back, eyes focused on the stars hanging above them, as if strung in the air by invisible strings. Seongwu had always found stars fascinating to watch,  
  
  
  
“You’re still wearing makeup.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu unconsciously touched his face.  “You noticed?” It was pretty dark, the only source of light was the Moon. “Doyeon said Aphrodite’s blessing will last for a week at most. I don’t know about my eyes though.”  
  
  
  
“I told you to run.” Seongwu looked at Daniel whose gaze was focused on him too. “During the bull attack, I asked you to run and hide. Why do you never listen to me, Seongwu?”  
  
  
  
The Son of Aphrodite felt his heart skip a beat. It was the first time Daniel called him by his name. During all of their previous encounters, Daniel never referred to him by his name. He was more than surprised that Daniel even knew his name.  
  
  
  
“Did you really expect me to leave Daehwi behind?” Run? How could Daniel expect him to run in a situation like that? Daehwi was unconscious. The bull was obviously targeting either of them. Hell, Seongwu was pretty sure even if he had run away, the bull would catch up to him anyways - and he wouldn’t leave Daehwi just to escape by himself.  
  
  
  
“Dongho and I were there.”  Daniel said mirroring Seongwu’s intense gaze.  
  
  
  
“So was I.”  
  
  
  
Silence enveloped the two half-bloods. Seongwu was the first to look away. Even if Daniel wasn’t doing or saying anything, Seongwu felt intimidated by his sheer presence. Maybe it was because Daniel was the Son of Zeus—King of Olympus, The God of all the Gods. It was in his nature to be intimidating.  
  
  
He wanted to ask why Daniel was rude to him all the time but he held it in. The place was too beautiful to be disrupted by their childish fight.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry.” Seongwu felt himself taken aback by the sudden apology. “I just — just please, next time don’t go fighting monsters head on alone.” Daniel’s voice was laced with worry which surprised Seongwu. It’s the first time he was able to talk to Daniel calmly without him raising his voice at Seongwu. “You did well earlier. I don’t know how you did it but you saved us all.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu felt his face heat up when he noticed that Daniel was smiling at him. It was small, not the eye crinkling smile he saw back at the Campfire. It was just a small curve on his mouth but Seongwu’s heart quickened.  “Thank you.” Seongwu thought he should ask Minhyun for medicine for his heart too.  
  
  
  
Sure, Daniel was rude to him at times but he couldn’t deny that Daniel was the one who changed his life, he was the person who made all of this possible. He saved him back in the club when he was falling down to his death and brought him to this Camp, and gave him a chance to meet his half-siblings. He had never thanked Daniel for that, “I realized I have never thanked you.”  
  
  
  
“For what?”  
  
  
  
“For saving me back in the club.”  
  
  
  
Daniel nodded and chuckled, “It was Jonghyun’s idea. We were on our way back from a quest when he sensed that a monster was near our location.”  
  
  
  
“Still, thank you.”  
  
  
  
The gaze in Daniel’s eyes looked familiar. It was the same lingering look he gave him back in the training grounds, when he was almost hit by the Jinyoung’s arrow. It felt so familiar, as if he had seen it before.  
  
  
Daniel had always felt familiar to Seongwu. Even when they’d first met when the other boy had saved him he had always felt safe with Daniel beside him. He tried so hard to remember if they had met prior to their first meeting but he couldn’t pinpoint this familiarity to any one moment.  
  
  
  
“You should go to bed. Your body hasn’t fully recovered yet, right? Besides, it’s late. Campers aren’t allowed to walk around this late.” Daniel stood up and so did Seongwu.  
  
  
  
“You’re one to speak. Are you above that rule then?” Seongwu retorted in sleepy voice. Daniel was right, his body was giving up on him already. He could feel his eyes dropping shut any moment from now.  
  
  
  
Daniel just smirked at him. “I’m the son of Zeus.”  
  
  
  
Just like that the annoying and arrogant Daniel was back. Seongwu rolled his eyes. He turned on his heel and started walking back to the Cabin when he felt Daniel following closely from behind. He raised an eyebrow at him and the Son of Zeus just shrugged. “I’ll walk you to your cabin.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu was too tired to argue so he let Daniel follow him. He knew his way back, thanks to Woojin’s compass but Daniel’s presence still reassured him. He felt safe. Seongwu felt himself shiver, he was already wearing his jacket but it seemed like the temperature had dropped even more. He should have asked for a fancy jacket from Jihoon’s Charm Coffer.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, he felt himself being enveloped by warmth. He turned around and see Daniel fixing his jacket on Seongwu’s frame. He looked at Daniel questioningly,  “I’m naturally warm because of my ability, anyways.” Seongwu smiled gratefully. Daniel might be rude at times but he was surely a gentleman at heart. He pulled the warmth closer to his frame, Daniel’s jacket smelled like peaches and men’s cologe.  
  
  
By the time, they arrived at Aphrodite’s cabin, Seongwu handed the jacket back to  Daniel and thanked him. The other boy nodded at him and muttered “Go to sleep.” before walking away to the direction of his own Cabin.  
  
  
Daniel was the only Son of Zeus in the camp so he had a whole large and spacious cabin all to himself. Seongwu wanted to envy him but he thought that maybe being the only one in that large space would feel pretty lonely too.  
  
  
“Why am I so interested in his life anyway?” Seongwu muttered and finally went inside once Daniel’s back had faded into the dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Seongwu opened the door to the cabin, he was surprised to see Doyeon sitting by the couch welcoming him with a teasing smile.  
  
  
  
“So, Daniel huh?” She said teasingly. Almost too childish for Seongwu’s liking.  
  
  
“What about it? And why are you still awake?” Seongwu asked. He turned to hang his own jacket by the rack near the door and started to untie his shoes’ laces.  
  
  
  
Doyeon rolled her eyes. “I can punish you for not abiding by the rule you know, but since you’re new and I don’t like dealing with the council, I will allow this once.”  
  
  
  
“Well, thank you my kind sister” Seongwu replied sweetly, rolling his eyes back. He still didn’t know if he liked Doyeon or not.

 

And Doyeon didn’t make it any easier to decide.  “You’re welcome, brother” Even her sassy tone of voice was irritating. “So, you got your eyes on Daniel?”  
  
  
  
That got Seongwu’s attention. “What?”  
  
  
  
“Daniel? The Son of Zeus? The one you’re meeting at this ungodly hour? Duh?”  
  
  
  
“We did not meet intentionally. He just walked me back. That’s all.” Seongwu said calmly.  
  
  
  
“He’ll be perfect as your target. I mean no one has tried before and I’m not too sure if he’s into guys but - ” Doyeon stood up. Hands on her slim waist. “You’re pretty. I think you could do it. You could stand a chance.” She tapped Seongwu’s shoulders.  
  
  
  
Seongwu was beyond confused on what his half-sister was talking about. “What are you talking about?” he said in a confused but soft voice. The other campers are asleep by now and he doesn’t want anyone to hear Doyeon’s bullshit.  
  
  
  
“He’s the perfect target for your Rite of Passage. Haven’t I told you? Every Aphrodite Kid is expected to prove themselves before they’re allowed to call themselves a true Son or Daughter of Aphrodite. You have to prove yourself to Mom.” Doyeon explained.  
  
  
  
“And what does Daniel have to do with this?”  
  
  
  
“You have to make someone fall in love with you,” Doyeon smiled, for others she might have looked like an angel but her eyes screamed otherwise, a glint of trouble standing out to Seongwu. “And when they fall for you - break their heart.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu stared at Doyeon to check if she was joking. “Intentionally make someone fall in love with you and then break their heart? That’s cruel!” Seongwu was deeply annoyed by what he had heard. Aren’t they supposed to be Children of the Goddess of Love?  
  
  
  
Doyeon just shrugged as if what she said is totally normal. “Oh well, You could always go back to the Hermes Cabin though I doubt that Woojinie will accept you now that you’re claimed as an Aphrodite Kid.”  
  
  
  
“I’m not breaking anyone’s heart, Doyeon.” Seongwu said with finality in his voice.  
  
  
  
“Decide well, brother.” He watched as Doyeon disappeared to the Women’s bunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
After hearing what Doyeon said, Seongwu’s drowsiness faded away. He kept thinking back to what he had just heard and unwillingly his thoughts strayed to Daniel. Sure, he didn’t like Daniel that much because of his arrogant attitude but he wouldn’t hurt him either.  
  
  
  
“Hyung, I heard what Doyeon told you.” Seongwu turned to look for the source of the voice. Jihoon was wide awake, staring at the window near his bed. “You can pick someone else if you want. It doesn’t really matter who.”  
  
  
  
“It’s not like that Jihoon-ah, I just don’t think hurting other people is very nice thing to do. Feelings are delicate and a special thing to have, you know?” Seongwu tried to explain. Whatever this Rite of Passage was, he didn’t want to condone this sort of behaviour. Love was not something to play with.  
  
  
  


Seongwu looked grimly at Jihoon who looked so dejected. Doyeon said that everyone had to do the stupid initiation, that meant Jihoon also did it. Jihoon looked like someone who wouldn’t hurt a fly intentionally, at least that’s what his first impression of him. “Did you do this too? When you came to the camp”   
  
  


“Yes.”  
  
  
“Was it Woojin?” He asked slowly. He had his hunch since he heard Doyeon. But the look in Jihoon’s eyes confirmed his suspicion.  
  
  
  
“I—never planned for that to happen. I didn’t use him as a target, a way to get accepted to this stupid Cabin. I never used him to be worthy of being called as Son of Aphrodite.” Jihoon clenched his teeth. “Woojin came to the camp with me. He saved me and helped me to find this Camp. And yet—I did nothing but hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt him but I did.”  
  
  
  
Silence enveloped the two siblings.  Seongwu waits for Jihoon to continue. He wanted to climb down and hug the younger boy who looked like he’s in pain just by talking about his feelings. “You don’t have to tell me—“  
  
  
  
“He confessed to me first. I panicked—I told him I’ll think about it even though I knew that I like him too. Funny right? I never knew about the stupid Rite until some of our half-siblings reminded me. They asked me if Woojin was my target. But I didn’t even know about that until they told me!”  
  
  
  
Seongwu decided that the boy could really use a shoulder right now. He climbed down and sat beside Jihoon.  
  
  
  
“He heard us.” Jihoon laughed without any humor in it. “He thought I was playing with him.”  
  
  
  
“Did you try to explain the situation to him?” Seongwu asked, placing his hands on Jihoon’s back. The other boy’s face contorted, twisted with the teas he was trying to hold back. “Maybe you could talk to him—“  
  
  
  
“I did. Of course I did. But he wouldn’t listen.” Jihoon continued. “He wouldn’t even look at me.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu wanted to say something to comfort Jihoon but he knew that the only person who could make him feel better - well it certainly wasn’t him. He put an arm on Jihoon’s shoulder who instantly put his head on Seongwu’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
“Hyung, He’s my first love. What do I do? It hurts so much.”  
  
  
  
Seongwu had never fallen in love, nor did he ever plan to. For him, Love was a very special emotion that made the strongest of men fall on their knees, or the most beautiful of women cry. His father used to tell him ‘ _Love is a double edged sword_ ’. The feeling of being in love made you the happiest person in the world floating around cloud nine. It was a blissful feeling that made people do the craziest things. But at the same time, Seongwu also knew how much his Father suffered because of the same thing that made him happy. On some nights, he heard his Father’s quiet sobs while listening to songs that reminded him of his Mother. Seongwu used to find it romantic, that after all that time, his father never loved anyone except his Mother.  As Seongwu grew up, he saw and met a lot of people who had their lives because of the same four letter word.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story, Jihoon ah.” The boy nodded, Seongwu didn’t know how to console the poor boy so he let him hug him just like how his Father used to do for him. Jihoon was too young to experience the bitter side of Love.  
  
  
  
Love hurt. That was true. Love was the biggest bitch out there, but at the same time Seongwu wanted to remind Jihoon that Love also healed. Love made people whole again, it was something that everyone was capable of giving.  His younger brother was hurting right now and so he prayed that someday that Love would also help him regain the happiness and blissfulness that love was supposed to give him.  
  
  
  
Seongwu found it funny that they the Children of Love are the one causing heartbreaks to themselves and other people. What was his Mother thinking? He shook his head and brushed the tears on his brother’s cheeks.  It didn’t suit him, crying that is. Love should make people happy and inspired, not cry.  
  
  
  
In that moment Seongwu knew, he had to do something to fix this.  
  
  
•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•  
  
  
  



	4. before the worst (before it all went wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole new world for Seongwu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super late update lol i've been busy with work, personal life and our project for seongwu haha 
> 
> anyway, super thanks to sami and cel for checking and helping me! love u girls <3

It’s been two weeks since Jihoon poured his _tragic_ love story to Seongwu. The two brothers, despite just meeting each other, had grown closer. After his father died, Seongwu had never found someone else to call family—or a friend. He had no one to share his stories, fears and insecurities with. Having someone to talk to about his feelings was a very foreign feeling to Seongwu—foreign but very nice. He also appreciated the fact that Jihoon took courage in entrusting his own story to Seongwu. It made him feel that the relationship they built is mutual.

 

Although Seongwu and Jihoon became close, there’s still one thing Seongwu couldn’t share to the younger boy. He still gets nightmares about the voice repeating the same threat to him over and over. He badly wanted to confide this with him but he didn’t want to burden his brother. He had enough problems of his own. Despite his situation, Seongwu never failed to put a smile on his face, assuring him and everyone else that’s he happy and content with his new life.

 

CAMP HALF-BLOOD SCHEDULE

 

**8:00 AM**

Breakfast & Cabin Inspection

 

**9:00 AM to 10:00 AM**

Sword & Shield with Daniel & Dongho

 

**10:00 AM to 11:00 AM**

Archery with Chiron (If Chiron is not available, Minhyun handles training)

 

**11:00 AM to 12:00 PM**

Winged Horseback Riding w/ Demeter Cabin

 

**12:00 PM TO 1:30 PM**

LUNCH

 

**1:30 PM to 2:30 PM**

Monster Assault Techniques with Hermes Cabin

 

**2:30 PM to 3:30 PM**

Greek History with Athena Cabin

 

**3:30 PM onwards**

Free Time

 

**7:00 PM TO 8:30 PM**

Dinner

  


**10:00 PM**

Cabin Inspection and Bedtime

 

Slowly, Seongwu learned to adjust to the life in the camp. During the first week, he had trouble following the routine and often get reprimanded by Doyeon. Seongwu would wake up, prepare his clothes, eat in the Dining Pavilion with his half-siblings and then train for the rest of the day. Daehwi had been a great _teacher_ too. During their free time, Daehwi would tutor Seongwu on the things he doesn’t know about the Gods and Goddesses.

 

 _“You can’t go around here offending Gods and Goddesses, Hyung. At this rate, you will be thrown to Tartarus!”_ Daehwi exasperatedly said to Seongwu when Seongwu asked why Hera didn’t have any demigod children. Seongwu asked if Hera was that unattractive which resulted in Daehwi praying a hundred times to Hera to not hurt his _stupid pea-sized brain hyung._

 

He lent him books about the creatures and other species he should know about, preparing him for the time he would be given his own quest.

 

Daehwi explained that every demigod has a chance to do a quest. A quest is a mission usually taken by up to three people to accomplish a goal. A prophecy is needed to perform a quest, usually given by Jisung or sometimes the God of Prophecy, Apollo himself. But that was for special cases only.

 

Every day was pretty tiring but Seongwu was getting used to it by now, though he still hadn’t decided yet if he will stay in the camp year-round or just come back every summer.

 

“Hyung, come on! Hurry, we have to be in the Amphitheatre before nine!” Jihoon yelled at Seongwu who was still deciding which shirt should he wear for today. “Just pick whatever shirt!”

 

“Yah! Park Jihoon, can’t you wait for a little more?” Seongwu exclaimed while trying to put on his blue plaid shirt. He was trying to improve his fashion sense as per Doyeon’s order but this would do for now. He’s pretty sure it was a short meeting anyway.

 

Chiron called everyone to gather in the Amphitheatre today for some announcements. For some unknown reason, Seongwu had a really long and nice sleep last night which made him wake up late. Gods bless Jihoon for waking up his dumb brother and waiting for him.

 

“Ugh hyung, Why are you so slow?!”  Jihoon yelled while running to Amphitheatre with Seongwu running after him. They had to be there in three minutes or Doyeon will have both of their heads again.

 

“I’m so sorry, Jihoon!” Seongwu yelled back, already panting from running.  

 

When they arrived, everyone was already sitting down with their cabins. They head down to where Aphrodite Cabin was, “Doyeon is pretty mad, I can literally see her devil’s horn waving at us.” Seongwu said not-so-jokingly. He’s also pretty sure that  Doyeon will make them clean the whole cabin by themselves.

 

“It’s your fault hyung, Why are you so slow? Even a seventy-year-old grandpa could run faster than you.” Jihoon said while trying to fix his styled hair which was ruined by their morning marathon. Seongwu eyed the beauty kit that magically appeared on Jihoon’s hands. Where the Hades did he get that anyway?

 

“Good Morning, Campers.” Chiron who’s in his centaur form galloped in the center with Jisung and Daniel following closely behind him. “The day you are preparing for will finally happen tomorrow.” Chiron announced.

 

Seongwu cluelessly nudged Jihoon to ask but the other boy ignored him.

 

“As per the tradition, the cabins will be split into two teams: Blue and Red. Blue team Captain will be Zeus and the Red will be Ares. Reminder to follow all the guidelines, no KILLING OR MAIMING. The flags must be prominently displayed at all times and can have no more than two guards. Lastly, everyone should be checked up for any injuries before playing.”

 

Seongwu mentally prayed for himself to get injured or else he’s pretty damn sure he’ll be injured during the game. He heard gruesome stories from Jihoon about how intense the campers play the “Capture the Flag”.  It was an annual event for all Demigods, to test and showcase their capabilities as a potential Hero. Everyone does their best to prove themselves.

 

Ah, everyone except the Aphrodite and Hypnos cabins.

 

“ _One time, A Daughter of Ares lost her entire teeth when she fell from a tree. It was kinda funny!”_

Jihoon also said that Aphrodite rarely participates in the game. They would just be watching from the sideline, laughing and judging as the other campers battle each other.

 

“Also, May I remind everyone that this year, everyone is required to participate. No exceptions.” Chiron’s gaze was entirely focused on Aphrodite’s side. Seongwu heard Doyeon scoffed. “I’m assigning every Cabin a task to perform. I’m expecting the Head Counselor to make sure everyone is doing their job. Understood?”

 

A collective “Yes” was heard from the crowd.

 

“Okay. Dismissed. Head Counselors, follow me to the Big House.”

 

\-------------

Seongwu and his other siblings headed back to their Cabin after the meeting with Chiron ended.  After spending two weeks with his new brothers and sisters, Seongwu learned that they are not as bad as he thought they would be. Doyeon might be a little bitchy sometimes but she’s also nice in her own ways. Jihoon although younger than him has taken the responsibility of taking care of his new older brother.

Seongwu learned that as Children of Aphrodite, they were also blessed with Amokinesis—the ability to control the emotions of love or desire.

 

_“Amazing. So I could make Zac Efron fall in love with me or something?” He asked a little too eagerly._

 

 _“UGH_ — _well, if you’re powerful enough???? But it takes time to practice that, Hyung.”_

 

It’s interesting how only few Goddesses are immune to this power. They also have the ability to change their physical features. They could also use put permanent make up on themselves and other people—Doyeon explained that Aphrodite’s Special Makeup is 100% waterproof.

Seongwu then asked why Children of Aphrodite were not seen as powerful as others when they had awesome abilities of their own. Jihoon clarified that Aphrodite Cabin often do not participate in quests. Beauty and Fashion, that’s the main goal of their cabin. There were times that they were given small quests but that’s it.

 

The door opened which revealed a fuming Doyeon.

“I really can’t stand that Ares guy!” Doyeon fanned herself dramatically. “He really thought I would be his slave huh? This face? A Slave? Should I make him fall in love with a pig or something?”

“Doyeon, what’s going on?”  Elena, one of Doyeon’s minions, asked.

“Well, That Dingo guy told Chiron to assign us to clean their nasty and disgusting armors and polish weapons.” She exasperatedly explains which earned a negative response from everyone in the cabin even Seongwu scowled. “I mean, Why?! Is he really mad that I broke one his brothers’ heart? That was like three summers ago.”

“But what are the other tasks?” Jihoon asked.

“Hmm, let’s see--I know Demeter are assigned to feed those smelly horses. Athena are assigned to making the guidelines and rules review. Hermes are assigned the camp--”

Seongwu sighed. As what he expected, Doyeon was just dramatic, acting as if they got the worst task to do. The other tasks sound more tiring and exhausting.

 

“Who wants to volunteer?” Doyeon raised her eyebrow and asked.

 

“What about voting? Let’s vote on whoever has the worst outfit for today.” Elena offered kindly which made Doyeon grin.

 

“Okay then! Like civilized people ruled by democracy, let’s vote on who has the worst outfit for today. Whoever has the most votes will do the cleaning.” Doyeon grinned while everyone complained.

 

Doyeon’s eye caught with  Seongwu’s. Seongwu internally screamed because he knew exactly what would happen next. “I nominate—our newest brother. “ She grinned. “What kind of outfit are you sporting today? A nerd late for college?” Doyeon stated, everyone in the Cabin in exception to Seongwu and Jihoon laughed.

“Any other nominations?”

“Ya! My outfit is—” Seongwu tried to complain but Doyeon immediately cut him off.

“Yes! It is settled then. Enjoy cleaning, Seongwu!”

\------------------

Jihoon took a pity on Seongwu decided to accompany him to the Camp’s Armory which cheered up the older a bit. He had no idea what to do, including how to clean and polish weapons. They arrived in a big metal shed around Athena’s Cabin. In the outside, it looked like it meant for gardening tools. Jihoon unlocked it and they went inside.

Seongwu let out a gasp when he saw what’s inside the small shed. The interior of the Armory is very simple, it’s smaller than a usual cabin. The shed contained all sorts of weapons you could only find in old History books. From swords, spears, body armors and different sizes of Arrows. There were also cannon balls arranged from smallest to biggest.

  


Seongwu knew that the Camp has weapons specifically designed for fighting but everything still amazed him.

“Speaking of weapon, have you thought of what weapon you would want to carry around?” Jihoon asked while removing his jacket, the cabin has no ventilation. Seongwu followed and removed his blue plaid flannel, he tied it on his waist He was lucky he wore a white muscle tee inside.

“Why do I need to bring a weapon around?” Seongwu asked.

“Every demigod needs a weapon, hyung.” Jihoon said, he pulled up his jeans and show a dagger attached to his right leg. “This is called Katoptris.” Jihoon handed the dagger to Seongwu.

Seongwu unsheathed it. It was a triangular blade which looked like eighteen inches long. It was gleaming as if it is polished every day. It was nothing fancy nor flashy, just a dagger you could carry around. It suits Jihoon’s personality.

 

He handed it back.

“Think about it first Hyung. You should use whichever is most comfortable to you.”

Seongwu then looked at the weapons in the shed, there are lots of variety he could choose from. Seongwu took a gun that suspiciously looked like a shotgun, “Is this a shotgun?”

“Yes, but the bullets are made of Celestial Bronze so it won’t hurt humans. It is made for Monsters only.”

Seongwu imagined himself holding a big ass shotgun, running and fighting Monsters. He imagined himself wearing a wide-brimmed hat and boots, riding a horse and the shotgun in his hand. No, It doesn’t suit him at all. He returned the shotgun to the shelf and went to the crossbows.

“Minhyun uses something like this right.”  Seongwu said.

 

Jihoon agreed and added, “Yes, as Son of Apollo he has unrivaled skill in Archery. He could hit moving targets accurately.”

“I don’t think I excel in archery considering my performance in the Archery Class.”

 

From the outside,  they heard high-pitched laughters that could only belong to the girls they were so familiar with, “Jihoon, come over here. Doyeon has something for you to do.”

 

Jihoon looked at Seongwu but the older reassured him to go. “It’s fine. I can handle this on my own.”

  


When Jihoon left, Seongwu was left alone in the dusty shed. “I should start polishing these stupid weapons then.”

Seongwu used the rag Doyeon gave him back in the cabin and tried to wipe the dust that accumulated on the weapons. He started from the smallest knives to the longest spears. He tried not to groan when he started cleaning the foul-smelling helmets. God knows how many people have used those before. He continued wiping the helmets when something caught his attention.

It was a sword.

It was two foot long, and unlike the other weapons he has seen in the shed, it was not made of gold. It was painted black. Seongwu lifted it up and it was surprisingly light not similar to those they use during the training.

Seongwu tried to swing the sword just like how they learned. He swung the sword left and right while trying to balance his feet in a perfect stance. During their lesson in Sword Fighting, Seongwu learned how important the footwork was to balance the body and strength of your attack. Seongwu grinned as he imagined he was fighting a monster of some sort.

“Yah! Is that what you all got, you monster?!” Seongwu growled as he swing his sword even faster. Almost as if he was dancing without a murderous weapon on his hand.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Seongwu immediately stopped when he heard someone clapping. He turned around and his jaw fell to the floor as he realized that someone was watching him fight with the imaginary monsters he created in his head.

“How long have you been there?” He asked accusingly. He’s pretty sure he has been there for long judging how big his grin was. Seongwu turned red by just imagining how foolish he might have looked. _What a way to embarrass yourself, Ong._

“Long enough to witness your show. Go on and continue.” Daniel answered back still grinning and eyes full of mockery.

“No, thanks. What are you doing here, Superman?” Seongwu huffed.

“That sword, you got that from here?” Daniel pointed at the black sword Seongwu’s holding.

“Of course. Where else could I get it from?” Seongwu glared at Daniel, Could he just leave him alone? After their scene in the Lake, Daniel never talked to Seongwu again nor spare him even a glance. Now that they are alone again, he’s suddenly acting so friendly?

 

“I just don’t remember seeing that here.” Daniel answered while closing the door.

 

There were times he’s being so protective, acting like a goddamn hero to Seongwu. There were times he doesn’t even acknowledge Seongwu’s presence. Seongwu felt like singing Hot & Cold by Katy Perry whenever Daniel’s around. He’s so hard to read.

“Your form still needs improvement.” Daniel said as he walked to where’s Seongwu’s standing. They were now standing face to face. He lowered himself a little to match Seongwu’s line of sight, he mentally scolded his heart for beating way too fast. He then made Seongwu turn around so he’s technically back hugging him. He began to feel conscious of how shaky his legs are, how sweaty his hands were—and how loud his heart is beating.

“Your grip is wrong.” The Son of Zeus’ voice sent shivers to Seongwu spine. It was deep and low, he could almost feel his breath on his neck.

“You should hold your sword like this.” Daniel then put his hand over Seongwu’s. He swore he could feel electricity flow all over his body. Whenever they touch, sparks fly.

 

Was it because of Daniel’s ability? Seongwu tried to focus and absorb what Daniel was teaching him but all he could think was how gentle Daniel was holding his hand.

“Your grip should be curled loosely around the hilt.” He then encircled his hand on the other’s wrist and adjusted the angle of his arm. At this point, Seongwu was sure Daniel looked like he was back-hugging him.  “Relax your wrist, Seongwu.”

Seongwu felt vulnerable as Daniel continued to adjust his arms, his hands sliding on Seongwu’s bare ones. “You should definitely eat more and build some muscles.” Daniel chuckled.

“And be buff like you? No thanks. I’m perfect the way I am.” Seongwu replied. He mentally congratulated himself for not stuttering. Daniel was way too close to him, he could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

 

Daniel was so goddamn hot, Seongwu was losing his mind.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Daniel answered as his brown eyes caught with Seongwu’s blue ones. The Son of Aphrodite felt his cheeks turned warmer.

Daniel then made Seongwu bend his shaky knees by pushing them apart with his feet. “You should bend your knees more to balance your body better.”  Seongwu nodded as his heart starts to hammer faster against his chest. _Daniel is bad for my heart._

“You’ve been attending my class every day, why aren’t you improving?” Seongwu turned his head to look at Daniel. “I’ve been doing great. Dongho said so.” Daniel eyebrows furrowed. “You’re close with Dongho?”

“Yes, since you’re busy avoiding me.”

Silence enveloped the two as their eyes are locked on each other. There he goes again, his eyes are so hypnotizing, so mesmerizing. Daniel’s eyes are brown, it was pretty boring for most people, but not for Seongwu. His eyes reminded him of chocolate, the kind of chocolate that he liked a lot when he was a kid. It reminded him of those old poetry books he has back home and poetry always made Seongwu feel calm. Daniel’s eyes are brown but not the kind of shade that’s easy to describe. It’s interesting how it changes by how the light reflects on them, how it changed from coffee brown to dark chocolate. Seongwu decided he liked both.

 

But what he doesn’t like is how Daniel felt so vulnerable whenever they locked eyes. Eyes are the window to your soul they say, and Seongwu swore he detected a hint of pain flashed on the other boy’s eyes. Shadows danced across his face as his face leaned towards the other.

  


For a moment, Seongwu thought that maybe Daniel was the Son of Aphrodite among the two of them. He was so goddamn attractive, Seongwu couldn’t breathe.  Daniel’s hand lifted and caressed Seongwu’s right cheek. His gentle brush on Seongwu’s cheek made the Charmspeaker lean more to the touch.

 

_This is getting too dangerous for both of them._

 

Seongwu wanted to slap his face the reality but as they grow closer towards one another all the worries and problem are gone and forgotten.

 

_This feels right._

But before their lips touch, A flash of voices rang in Seongwu’s head.

 

_“Bring me the Son of Zeus”_

 

_“You have to make someone fall in love with you”_

 

No. Seongwu wouldn’t do this to himself and Daniel. He has enough problems on his own. The voice in his head, the stupid Rite of Passage of Aphrodite, and now catching feelings for someone in the camp? Seongwu internally screamed at himself for letting him get close to Daniel.

 

He knew that he was clearly attracted to the boy. Who wouldn’t be? Daniel was a man with an attractive face, toned body and good in everything he does. It wasn’t rocket science for Seongwu to feel something for Daniel.  

 

But he also knew that the moment he lets their lips touch, his feelings for the other will exponentially grow.

 

Seongwu wasn’t afraid of heights, what he fears was the feeling of falling to the ground. He remembered how his father used to cry for his Mother, the poems he wrote of her. He remembered how his grandfather loved his grandmother but never got any in return. He remembered all the love stories he witnessed growing up and how it never ended the way they wanted to.

 

It will never work out.

 

Seongwu might be a Child of the Goddess of Love but he doesn’t know if he was worthy to love or to be loved at all.

 

And most of all, Daniel deserve someone better than him.

 

Seongwu leaned back as Daniel eyes flew open, his face showing a hundred emotions at once—surprised, worry and betrayal. His eyes are looking for questions and Seongwu didn’t know if he has the answers.

  


Unfortunately, he was saved when the door suddenly flew open revealing an annoyed Minhyun followed by an equally annoyed Jonghyun.

 

Seongwu felt his blood rushed to his face as he and Daniel both entangled themselves from each other.  His heart started beating so fast as the realization kicked in that _They almost kissed._

 

The awkwardness between the four half-bloods in the small shed lessen when Minhyun let out an amused chuckle. “Nice choice of place. Didn’t know you guys had it in you.” Jonghyun who’s with Minhyun become even redder by the other’s comment “Sorry to interrupt _whatever_ you guys are doing.”

 

Seongwu wanted to dig his own grave and disappear from the world. What was he even thinking for getting too immersed?? Seongwu mentally reprimanded himself for getting lose control like that.

 

Daniel cleared his throat and nodded at Minhyun and Jonghyun, acknowledging their presences in the room. “I was teaching him the basic stance of Sword Fighting. It seemed like he hasn’t learned enough from daily classes.”

 

Daniel then turned to look at Seongwu whos still blushing like an overripe tomato, his eyes turned cold before walking out the door.

 

Seongwu wanted to say something but this was not the right time and place for that. He’s not sure if Daniel would appreciate his explanation anyway. He turned to the two half-bloods who interrupted them, he doesn’t know if he should thank the two for saving his ass or murder them for interrupting their _almost intimate_ moment.

 

“So what are you guys doing here?” Seongwu asked while picking up the rag that was disregarded when he started playing with swords—and fire _with Daniel_. He observed the two who stiffened by his question.

 

“Nothing. I was just about to get arrows for my crossbows.” Minhyun said while rummaging over a pile of arrows in the upper shelves.

 

Jonghyun scoffed in reply. “I need you to allow me to participate, Minhyun.”

 

“No. You’re still tired from doing that whatever your father made you do. You were coughing up blood like hell when I found you yesterday.” Minhyun answered in a sterned voice which surprised Seongwu. Minhyun has always been calm and rational. And Seongwu suspects, there’s something going on between the two of them. He observed how Minhyun has always been soft and gentle to Jonghyun but always blushed whenever Jonghyun returned his affection (sometimes). There was one time an Ares Boy went overboard with training and almost injured Jonghyun and to say that Minhyun was pissed was an understatement. He almost shoots the boy with his crossbow before Daniel and Jisung intervened.

 

So seeing Minhyun using sterned voice to his probably favorite Demigod was a scene he didn’t expect. Jonghyun looked equally annoyed, he still looked pale and thin but Seongwu had seen him worse.

 

“I am fine. You already made me drink those disgusting medicines already and you made sure I had eight hours of sleep.” Jonghyun argued.

 

“Yes, and you need more rest. Two more days of rest, Jonghyun. Doctor’s order.” Minhyun faced Jonghyun with his arms crossed and face straight.

 

Seongwu shivered. The awkward atmosphere became tense.

 

“No. It wasn’t you being a Doctor, I asked Jinyoung too. He said I’m fine, and I can join the game without over exhausting myself. This is just you being overprotective again, Hwang. You always do this.” Jonghyun took a deep breath and Seongwu noticed the tears forming on his eyes. “You always treat me like a porcelain doll that’s bound to break anytime. I survived years in the Underworld without anyone helping me. So I don’t need you to take care of me or treat me like a kid. I’m just as old as you, Minhyun.”

 

“Jonghyun—”

 

But before Minhyun could ever retort to what the other said, Jonghyun was gone. He disappeared just like how he did when Seongwu first met them back in the Infirmary.

 

“It wasn’t my first time seeing that but it still amazes me.” Seongwu said.

 

Minhyun sighed as he massaged his temples. He looked so frustrated and it astounds Seongwu how a calm and rational Minhyun could be “frustrated” too. The power Jonghyun holds over Minhyun was so fascinating.

 

“I don’t know what the story between the two of you but Jonghyun clearly wants to join the game.” Minhyun turned to look at Seongwu, his face questioning why he said that.

 

“I just noticed how Jonghyun was always alone if he’s not with you or Daniel and Jisung-hyung. Maybe he wanted to try and bond with the other kids?” Seongwu said. He doesn’t want to pry with whatever was going on but sometimes people need insights from other people to do better decisions. Seongwu mentally reprimanded himself for trying to help other people’s problem when he got a mountain of his own.

 

Minhyun just nodded and put his face on his palm. “Sometimes I don’t know what to do. Do I really treat him like a kid?”

 

Seongwu just shrugged and continued wiping the helmet he was holding. “I don’t know. Do you? From what I observed, you are too overprotective of him. You need to understand that Jonghyun is a powerful demigod too, Minhyun. Yeah, it’s cute how you always pamper him but there are things he could decide on his own.”

 

Minhyun let out deep audible breath expressing how much distress he was in the moment. “Hey, by the way, What’s up between you and Daniel?” Minhyun asked, changing the topic from him to Seongwu.

 

Seongwu almost dropped the sword he was polishing by the sudden question threw at him. He could feel his cheeks getting warm again, “We’re not even friends.”  Seongwu retorted.

 

Minhyun chuckled. “You guys look awfully close earlier tho.”

 

“Forget that. Just like he said, he was just teaching me.”  


A heavy silence settled over the two, it was not an awkward silence, it was more like just pure quietness. Minhyun continued reloading his crossbows with newly polished arrows while Seongwu returned to his task.

 

Seongwu pondered about asking Minhyun for help. Maybe he could help him with the voice on his head—who he is and what does he need from him. But also, he knew that by asking for Minhyun’s help he’s technically endangering him as well.

 

So Maybe, he could ask him _vaguely._

 

“Hypothetically, if you were having dreams about something like— a voice telling you what to do. And that he will hurt the people close to you if you won’t cooperate, what would you do?” Seongwu left out the reward part because it doesn’t make sense to him too.

 

Minhyun narrowed his eyes on Seongwu then raised an eyebrow. “Maybe if it only happened one, It was just a nightmare. But if you keep on having them, that must have meant something. You’ve been having dreams?” His voice turned serious. He was done loading this crossbow so he sat in front of Seongwu who was now fidgeting.

 

“No, I just had one nightmare. That’s all.” Seongwu lied.

 

Minhyun just smiled to reassure the other, “Then it’s probably nothing. If it occurs again, go and see Jisung. You can’t brush off something like that, especially if it involves people around you.” Seongwu just nodded.

 

“Do you need help?” Minhyun asked.

 

“Only if you’re not busy.” He replied back.

 

“So hypothetically, what would you do if your friend has an unfinished business with a friend. And you know it’s all just a misunderstanding so you want them to talk?” Seongwu asked again. Minhyun has been in the camp the longest, and if there’s anyone who could help with the Jihoon-Woojin drama it’s him.

 

“Well, is this about you and Daniel?” Minhyun questioned, a grin was on his lips.

 

“No. Absolutely not!” Seongwu denied hands up in refutation. Minhyun laughed as he watches the other got embarrassed again.

 

“You’re too sensitive when it comes to Daniel, Seongwu. Also, why doesn’t Daniel use honorifics with you?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re the same age as me right?”

 

Seongwu nodded.

 

“Then he’s younger by a year.”

 

“WHAT?!” Seongwu asked in shocked. That didn’t occur to him, not at all. He always thought Daniel was just the same age as him because he never used any honorifics on him.

 

Minhyun laughed again and Seongwu wanted to punch his stupid face.

 

“Anyway, back to your question, I think you should let your friends be. Fate works in mysterious ways you know? You don’t have to worry about them. They might be young but they can decide for themselves.”

 

“How do you know—”

 

“I’m literally the camp’s doctor, Seongwu and I don’t just heal wounds, I heal hearts too.” Minhyun said with a wink and Seongwu understood that nobody could really have it all. Minhyun was handsome, nice, talented and liked by everyone— but the boy couldn’t wink at all.

 

“Anyway, you should focus on your and Daniel’s love story instead. I think the boy got it bad when it comes to you.”

 

“Shut up! Coming from someone who was obviously so whipped over a certain Son of Hades?”

 

The two of them shared a laugh. It was really nice talking to Minhyun. Maybe, Minhyun was right. Maybe, this is all fate’s plan.

 

Maybe.

 

\---------

  
  
  


Seongwu felt hot wearing the heavy armor and helmet for the game. The game has officially started. The Aphrodite allied themselves with the Red Team alongside with Hecate, Nemesis, Demeter, Iris, Dionysus and Hypnos. The Red Team was led by the Children of God of War, Ares.

 

The newbie from Poseidon also allied themselves with the Red Team. It seemed like that he and Dongho of Ares became close so instead of going to the Blue Team, he trusted the Red Team more. Which is pretty good considering it’s almost unfair that Zeus and Hades are in the same team. At Least, the Red Team has their own ace.

 

The game was pretty simple, the first one who obtained the flag of the other wins the game.

 

Before the game started, Doyeon distributed heavy armors to all the Children of Aphrodite. Seongwu was touched by the thought that Doyeon was actually worried about anyone getting injured but that thought was demolished when she said,

 

_“This is our first game so we have to wear the right fashion. Okay? Now let’s take a selfie.”_

 

After the team cheered, Seongwu together with the red-haired kid from Demeter and Elena went with Guanlin to the Lake Side.

 

Guanlin, the Son of Poseidon, was entrusted with the most important role in this game. He was assigned to guard the 6 feet long Red Flag of their team. The team had decided to put the flag by the Lake where Guanlin’s power was more powerful.

 

Guanlin rode the raft they created until he was in the middle of the Lake. He stood there with the Red Flag for everyone to see. It was one of the rules of the game to make the flag visible at all cost. They needed to stay alert because any moment from now, a member or members from the other team could attack.

 

Seongwu, Elena and the red-haired boy from Demeter were assigned to guard Guanlin.  The red-haired boy introduced himself as Sungwoon. He was older than Seongwu. He has been in the camp since he was ten but only stays during the summer. He learned that Sungwoon was in college right now, studying to be a Botanist.

 

The two of them shared more stories between themselves as they wait for the Game to be over. Seongwu trusted Dongho and the Ares Kids to get the other’s flag. They might be violent, but those kids are really great at fighting. They stood a chance against Superman and his team.

 

Suddenly, Seongwu heard a low grumble. He was sure he has eaten snacks before the game started so he was pretty sure that sound was not coming from him.

  
“Did you hear that?”

 

“Bro, No offense but was that your stomach?”

 

“Really? Was it mine?”

 

They heard it again. Now it was even louder and they felt the ground slightly shook.

 

“Dude… Did you feel that?”

 

Seongwu immediately stood up and yelled at the Son of Poseidon who now looked fully awake. He must have been startled by the sudden earthquake as well.

 

“Guanlin! Did you feel that? Are you okay?”

 

“Hyung, was that an earthquake?”

  


But before Seongwu could even answer back, something surfaced from the water.

 

The thing was huge, almost like a size of a school bus. It looked like a cross between a giant shrimp and a cockroach with a pink chitinous shell, a flat crayfish tail, and millipede-type legs.

 

Seongwu heard Elena and Sungwoon both yelled. He also wanted to, that thing was disgusting and Guanlin was in Danger.

 

The slimy pink face of the enormous crayfish has glassy dead black eyes, toothless maw and a forest of tentacles sprouting from each nostril.

 

Seongwu wanted to puke. He could never eat a shrimp ever again.

 

“Guanlin! Watch out!” Sungwoon screamed as the bright pink monster attacked Guanlin from the back. He was caught in surprise so the boy wasn’t able to move and was thrown to water.

  


“Quick! Ask for reinforcement!” Seongwu turned around to tell his sister but she was nowhere in sight. She must have been shitless scared and left them alone. Great.

 

The Shrimpzilla focused his attack now on the two demigods, using its tentacles, it threw the raft Guanlin was standing on to them. Sungwoon immediately created a shield out of vines to protect him and Seongwu.

 

“Guanlin! Where are you?!” Seongwu yelled, looking for the boy who just disappeared into the water.

 

Sungwoon attacked the Shrimpzilla with his long vines, but the Monster’s tentacles were much more powerful and longer.  Its tendrils lashed across Sungwoon before Seongwu could even warn him. Sungwoon was sent flying down the water while another wrapped around Seongwu’s waist and dragged him screaming.

 

Seongwu couldn’t breathe by how tight the tendril was wrapped around his body. He wanted to scream or reach for the sword dangling on his waist but strength has left his body as he continued to struggle to escape.

 

The monster decided that Seongwu was not too fun to play with and threw him away to the other side. Seongwu screamed as he braced himself for the impact, but instead of the compact and hardened trees, he was caught by a pair of strong arms.

 

Seongwu opened his eyes and found the Daniel looking worried. Daniel placed him down, he observed that Minhyun, Daehwi, Dongho and some other kids have arrived as well.

 

“What is that thing?” Daniel answered.

 

“That’s a Skolopendra.” Daehwi said. “It’s a giant sea monster, half crayfish, and half shrimp. It’s one of Phorcys and Keto’s children. It was supposed to live in the Sea. How does that come here in the camp?”

 

Daniel stepped forward, making sure Seongwu was behind him, and draw his sword. All the other demigods present did the same.

 

“Daehwi, go to Chiron and tell him what’s happening. Seongwu, go evacuate with the other campers.”

 

There he goes again. Treating Seongwu as if he was weak and powerless. Seongwu gritted his teeth and unsheathed his sword. No, he won’t evacuate and run away. Daniel sent him a look but he chose to focus on more important matters---like grilling this stupid Shrimpzilla.

 

Seongwu suddenly felt like a genius.

 

“We need fire!” Seongwu said as everyone dodged another set of goddamn tentacles.  Daniel tried cutting one of its tentacles but another one regenerated before he could even say “yay”.

 

Minhyun tried attacking his crossbows but it was immediately destroyed and snatched by Shrimpzilla The pink monster then decided that Minhyun looked delicious and before he could even run, Minhyun was snatched by one of the tentacles.

 

“Fuck! Minhyun!” Daniel yelled as he flew away to save their friend.

 

Seongwu watched as Daniel put a slash on the Monster’s head. It was effective as he let Minhyun go. The boy was thrown to the ground but Sungwoon immediately created a bed made of vines to catch him with.

 

Then all of a sudden, a boy carrying a small cannon launcher arrived. Seongwu didn’t recognize the boy but he assumed he was from the Blue Team.

 

“Stand back people! Help has arrived, Bad boy Supreme Jaehwan is here to save everyone!” He shouted as he launched another attack aimed at the Shrimpzilla.

 

“Yeah boy!” Jaehwan yelled as the Shrimpzilla retreats from the attack. It seemed like it worked for a second but the monster was even angrier now.

 

The Monster growled and everyone immediately covered their ears. Seongwu thought his ears were going to break, that canon might have hurt a lot.

 

“Listen, I need you to fire those into its mouth” Daniel said while pointing at the monster. Seongwu noticed that there was a patch of blood on his arm. “Dongho and I will try to get it’s attention while you get ready. Okay?”

 

Jaehwan saluted “Of Course Captain! I’m the MVP of this game after all.”

 

Seongwu turned to the monster, everyone was fighting with their ability. He knew that his charmspeak won’t work on this monster, his voice will just be overpowered by it’s growls.

 

“Hey, Seongwu. your sword” Sungwoon said as he point to the sword that Seongwu has been holding but not using all this time. “It’s been glowing since earlier.”

 

It’s true. His sword has been giving purple glow since earlier. As if it was asking to be used, Seongwu held it tighter.

 

“Sungwoon, can your vines support and catapult me into the air?” Sungwoon nodded dumbly.

 

“In the count of 3, let’s do it.”

 

Seongwu felt the energy flowing from his sword to his body.  His knees were kinda shaky but as if his body was moving to its own accord, Seongwu launched himself to the air.

 

Fortunately, Jaehwan has fired the last cannonball before Seongwu was launched in the air. Or else, he’s pretty sure he’s gonna be barbequed on the spot.

  


Unfortunately, Sungwoon didn’t calculate enough the trajectory of his throw. Seongwu could hear Daniel cursing from afar, probably shocked why Seongwu was flying into the Monster’s mouth. Due to the damage caused by Jaehwan’s attack, the Monster started groaning so loud as if it was breaking from the inside.

 

_This is not how we imagined this would be._

 

Fortunately, Superman was there to save Seongwu’s day. He caught him by the waist and together they flew towards the rampaging Shrimpzilla.

 

“On the count of three, let’s attack him together!” Daniel said and Seongwu nodded.

  


**_1_ **

 

**_2_ **

 

**_3_ **

 

With all his might, Seongwu put a slash on the monster’s head, effectively cutting half of it into two while  Daniel worked on the other side.

 

Quickly as it arrived, the Monster started disintegrating, but before it tentacles could disappear, it delivered one final attack aimed towards the two.

 

Without a word, Daniel covered Seongwu with all his body. “ _I’ll protect you.”_ He heard him whisper as they fall to the lake due to the impact.

 

It hurts so much.

 

Seongwu felt like he was hit by a truck.

 

As the two deeper fall into the lake, Seongwu realized that he was the only one conscious.. He tried to shake Daniel up but the boy wouldn’t even budge,

 

_“Don’t do this to me, stupid. Wake up!”_

 

His arms started slipping away from it’s tight hold on the other, so Seongwu hold him tight as he propelled their bodies to the surface. He was a good swimmer, thank Gods for that.

 

Daniel was heavy, Seongwu felt his arms giving up on him but he didn’t stop moving until he reached the top. He could see the other demigods waiting by the Lake side as he swam even faster. Daniel was still unconscious.

 

“Seongwu! Here!” He could see Minhyun running towards them. He helped him carry Daniel to the ground.

 

“Hyung!!!!!!!” Seongwu turned to see a crying Jihoon followed by— is that Woojin?

  


Jihoon threw himself to his brother and even though Seongwu was confused he accepted the other’s embrace.

 

“Jihoon, are you okay? Were you hurt?”

 

Seongwu noticed that the boy’s shoulder has a bandage. He was pretty sure Jihoon wasn’t there when they were fighting the sea monster.

 

“There was an attack. Suddenly, a serpent appeared out of nowhere.” Jihoon explained. There were still tears in his eyes.

 

“What happened to your shoulder?”

 

“I was attacked—I was lucky Woojin was there to save me.” Jihoon blushed as he looked at Woojin who was equally blushing.

 

Seongwu didn’t know what exactly happened but he’s glad that the two were somewhat okay again. It’s a small step but at least there’s a progress.

  


Seongwu turned his attention to Daniel who’s still unconscious. He bit his lips as he watched Minhyun treat Daniel’s wound in the back, it was not that big but the Son of Aphrodite still felt guilty. That attack was supposed to be for both of them but Daniel covered his big body over Seongwu and protected him from the strike.

 

Seongwu sat down beside Daniel, “He’s fine right? He’ll be okay?”

 

Minhyun smiled in response. “Ofcourse. Our Daniel is the toughest. Don’t worry too much.”

 

_Silly._

 

_Why do you always have to protect me, Daniel?_

  


Chiron, Jisung and the other Demigods arrived soon after. All of them started helping those with injuries while Chiron talked to Dongho regarding the safety of the camp.

 

Jisung hurriedly went to where Daniel was lying. His eyes shifted from Seongwu to Daniel, from Daniel to Seongwu. “What happened?” The Oracle asked Minhyun.

 

“They were struck by the monster’s tentacle. Daniel covered Seongwu from the attack.”

 

“Is he—”

 

But before Jisung could even continue his sentence, his whole body stiffened. His eyes began to glow with greenish light as he walked towards Seongwu. The Son of Aphrodite backed away but Jisung grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

“Return the blade!” He said. But it wasn’t Jisung’s voice. It sounded like a woman.

 

Jihoon and Woojin helped Seongwu to free from Jisung’s grasp. The older boy then started glowing, as if he was possessed. He was enveloped by a light.

 

His eyes were glowing as black smoke issued from his mouth. The Oracle’s voice became raspy and ancient. His voice brought everyone to shiver.

  


**_“Return the blade of Sorrow,_ **

**_to the Reaper of the Soul._ **

**_The Thief shall be damned,_ **

**_As Love and Pride collide.”_ **

 

On the last word, Jisung collapsed but Sungwoon immediately created a vine to catch the Oracle. The other Apollo kids hurriedly went and helped the Oracle, putting him onto a stretcher.

 

An uneasy silence settled on the group. Seongwu noticed that everyone was trying to decipher what the Oracle has recited. Everyone broke in loud whispers, some of them threw a look at Seongwu who’s still shaking. He was grateful that Woojin and Jihoon were supporting him or else he would have fell by the way his knees were trembling.

 

“Hyung, your— sword—”

 

Seongwu turned to look at the sword that magically appeared on his waist again. From what he remembered, it was thrown into somewhere when Daniel and him fell to the Lake.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

That was the last thing Seongwu remembered until everything faded to black.

  
  
  



	5. the lost boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse of Daniel's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops.
> 
>  
> 
> i'm back.
> 
> no beta so im sorry if i suck

"You're driving me crazy, Daniel."

 

Daniel smiled as he leaned again towards another euphoric and blissful kiss. He forgot how and why they ended up the in this small cabinet in the upper deck where the self-appointed captain wouldn't see them. Their limbs are entangled with each other, bodies pressed together cramped in a small place. Daniel let their forehead touch as they both took a break from ravishing each other's lips.

 

"God, you're so freakin irresistible, I could kiss you all day."  Daniel mumbled as he dived in for another breathtaking kiss which Seongwu gladly allowed. He held Seongwu's waist as the older's hands traveled to his hair pulling it lightly as he opened his mouth to welcome Daniel's curious tongue.

 

Seongwu let out a quiet moan when Daniel's rough hands found his way to his ass, cupping it lightly as if he was a kid who just discovered a new toy to play with. He groped and pulled his ass cheeks apart in experimentation soliciting a moan from the Son of Aphrodite. The latter then continued kissing Daniel until he found his neck, kissing and nibbling, at a certain spot he knew Daniel would like, until he earned a groan from the younger.

 

They've been doing this game of push and pull since the day Seongwu has set foot at the camp and Daniel could remember everything as if that happened yesterday. Ong Seongwu was just what you would expect a Son of Aphrodite would be. 

 

He was so beautiful, a face that would put all the other Gods and Goddesses in shame. He has special way with his words, making everyone fall for his charming voice. To put it simple, Ong Seongwu is breathtaking in every way possible and Kang Daniel wasn’t an exception. He knew he was fucked when he saw Seongwu the first time.

 

Daniel couldn't think straight as Seongwu started leaving marks on his neck all the way to his collarbones. He didn’t even mind if it would leave a mark, he was Seongwu’s anyway.

 

God. Seongwu was really driving him crazy.

 

They were supposed to be on a quest to save the world alongside with Minhyun, Jonghyun, Jaehwan and Hyunbin. The six of them were thrown together in one important mission—to find the Lost City of Atlantis and retrieve the ancient scroll that would save the world from forthcoming destruction. Their combination was rather odd. Seongwu and Hyunbin were both newbies who didn’t have any experience in any quest yet—-Jaehwan hasn’t experienced a quest outside the camp as well.Jonghyun was Jonghyun. He’s a Son of Hades, they all knew that he’d rather work alone than work in a group. He was aloof like that. Only Daniel and Minhyun have real quest experiences. But alas, they were thrown together by one special quest—“The Prophecy of Six”

"Daniel, I want to taste you—"

 

Daniel knew that they should've been helping in figuring out where they should head next.

 

But here he was, inside a small cabinet——face flushed, sweating, breathing excessively with an equally flushed Seongwu who’s kneeling in front of him.

 

“Seongwu—”

 

Two demigods making out in a cramped space in a ship full of skeleton soldiers (courtesy of Jonghyun ofcourse) in the middle of nowhere.  
  


Daniel couldn't even finish what he's saying when he suddenly felt his vision rock, literally.

 

"What's happening?" Seongwu immediately stopped fumbling with Daniel’s belt and stood up from where he was kneeling.

 

"I don't know. Are we under attack?" 

 

They shared a look before scampering out of the cramped cabinet. They could hear Minhyun barking out orders to Jaehwan while Jonghyun was trying to calm down a panicking Hyunbin.

 

 

 

 

"What's happening?"

 

Minhyun eyed them suspiciously before clicking his tongue, “There's a storm out of fucking nowhere."

 

"Storm? The weather was fine earlier though?"

 

"Jonghyun said that we're in the sea of monsters right now meaning every possible thing could happen."

 

Daniel nodded in understanding as he observed how bad the situation was. He walked towards Jaehwan who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but behind the helm of the ship.

 

"Daniel! Where were you man?!" Jaehwan practically screamed at him when he finally noticed the other standing beside him.His eyes squinted suspiciously at Daniel’s disheveled shirt.

 

"Are you trying to get laid? At this time? IN MY SHIP?"

 

Daniel groaned at the tone Jaehwan used. He said it as if they were doing something dirty behind their backs. Everyone knew that they are hooking up anyway since they weren't subtle about it especially Daniel, he simply couldn’t his hands off from Seongwu.

 

"Shut up Jaehwan."

 

Fortunately, Jaehwan decided to drop the subject as they have more important things in their hands right now. Like that giant Shark which is starting to swim around their ship as if they were their prey or something. It’s not just a normal shark too, it was like ten times the size of the great white shark. 

 

"Dude. Is that a freaking shark?!"

 

"This is why I told you we should fly instead!”

 

They had an argument before leaving the camp whether they should fly or use the ship form of Argo II. This ship was designed by Jaehwan himself and Daniel would agree that this one was his greatest invention yet. Unfortunately for the Son of Zeus, most of them picked the sea instead of flying. Daniel couldn't swim. He's a son of Zeus for fuck's sake. He doesn't do swimming.

 

"There's a fucking giant shark and squid here, Jaehwan!" They heard Seongwu scream outside. Hearing the panic in Seongwu's voice, Daniel immediately ran out to Seongwu’s side.

 

"I think Jaehwan forgot to switch on the ship's monster detection radar," Seongwu said to Daniel. He was slightly shaking as they realized how many Sea Monsters have gathered in front of Argo II. “There’s no way the radar could’ve missed all these giant monsters.”

 

 

 

  * __Giant squid__


  * _Piranhas with long tongues (Daniel believed that they are somewhat love child of a frog and a piranha)_


  * _Shark (that’s ten times the normal size)  with a horn (probably a unicorn hybrid or something)_



 

 

 

“The hell…” Jonghyun cursed. Behind him were his soldiers of skeletons that he summoned prior to the quest. Daniel still couldn’t believe that they were real skeletons of _real people_ but that’s not the problem right now.

 

"I guess we have no choice but to fight them then." Minhyun sighed loudly as him and Jonghyun prepare their respective weapons. 

 

Daniel turned to look at Seongwu who gave him a nod. 

 

“Let’s do this, Superman.”

  
  
  
  


Daniel lost count of how many monsters have launched an attack on their ship. He also lost count of how many of them disintegrated as they fought ferociously only taking a minimal break in between. Their group consisted of powerful demigods with outstanding abilities. 

 

Even though they were offsprings of Gods and Goddesses, they were still human. Unlike their parents, they were far from being immortal. They don't have infinite stamina or enormous overflowing amount of power. Daniel could feel himself getting tired more and more as he fly in and out of the ship tossing thunders on unsuspected monsters.

 

He could see Minhyun and Jonghyun fighting back to back as they try to shoot the Giant squid with equally giant flaming arrows. Jaehwan was still behind the wheel of the ship, he’s trying to lead the monsters away to a more shallow part of the ocean because according to him, sea monsters were thrice more powerful the deeper the water of the ocean they were in. Hyunbin for once is wide awake, helping in combat by attempting to make the giant shark fall asleep.

 

And Seongwu?

 

Daniel squinted as he looked for the familiar figure among the chaos. Seongwu was wearing his favorite denim jacket over his white shirt—he likes to steal Daniel’s clothes, he always argues that wearing his clothes make him feel more secure.

 

Seongwu should just be there. 

 

**_“Go ahead, Superman! I’ll be fighting over here. See you later!”_ **

 

Suddenly, Daniel felt panic rushed in as he failed to locate where Seongwu was. He was just there before he left. He was supposed to be beside Hyunbin.

 

“Seongwu!!!!”

 

Daniel yelled as he propelled himself back to the ship. Seongwu was nowhere in sight.

 

“Seongwu!!!!”

 

He yelled again but to no avail, no Seongwu showed up.

 

“Jonghyun, where is Seongwu?”

 

Jonghyun frowned. “I haven’t seen him.”

 

Daniel wanted to say something, but no voice came out. Fear consumed his voice, his mind, his whole body was shaking in fright——that something bad might have happened to Seongwu.

 

No.

 

“I can’t lose you now” Daniel felt tears forming in his eyes. “We have barely started, asshole. I can’t lose you right now. Not now, not forever.”

 

Regrets start filling Daniel’s mind as he recalls Jisung’s prophecy from years ago.

 

This was the reason why he couldn’t be with Seongwu.

 

**_“Against all odds, you shall meet a man with stars on his cheeks,_ ** **_You will love him with every fiber of your being._ ** **_Young Demigod, he shall die in front of your eyes.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel woke up abruptly from another bad dream. He sat up, trying to catch his breath as if he ran a marathon. He’s back in the camp. He’s in the infirmary. He was not in the ship, there was no Argo II designed by Jaehwan. There was no Prophecy of Six. Everything was just a dream. 

 

He didn’t lose Seongwu. 

 

Daniel rummaged through his brain to remember how they ended up on the infirmary together.

 

“Ah right. There was a giant monster that appeared in the lake in the middle of the Capture the Flag. Seongwu was there even though I told him to run away. We were both thrown into the lake----I fainted because of the impact.”  

 

Daniel breathed in relief as he watched Seongwu’s chest falling in and out. He was alive and breathing. He looked for any sign of injury but there was none, Thank God and Goddesses for that.

 

The other boy was sleeping on the bed beside his blissfully unaware of Daniel’s nightmare. This wasn’t the first time he had that dream of losing Seongwu. In some nights, Seongwu would die in front of him in every way possible and Daniel would wake up screaming and begging for his love to come back. Every night, he would take a walk and watch Seongwu sleeping on his bed through his window. 

 

It was wrong. Daniel knew that at this point, he was just one step away from being an obsessed stalker but he couldn’t calm his heart without seeing Seongwu after dreaming of him dying. Daniel thought that maybe walking away from him and ignoring him would help lessen the dreams but it didn’t.

 

It only made him fall deeper for the Son of Aphrodite.

 

“I—I would do everything to keep you safe. I swear on the River Styx.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

Kang Daniel was barely a month year old when he was given out by his own mother for adoption. She was devastated when she learned the identity of his father and she couldn’t stand seeing Daniel. When Daniel learned this story, his heart was broken into two. He was, just like every other kid, craving for parents’ love and affection. The people in the adoption house were nice to him, they took care of him and his needs but Daniel never felt like he belonged.

Like something about him doesn’t settle with normal people. As if, he was born for something more---special.

When he was seven years old, he understood why. It was an accident, he never intended for it to happen. Gods and Goddesses knew that Daniel wouldn’t hurt anyone, he was just a boy.  Unfortunately, a boy that could summon thunder out of nowhere.

They were playing a game of hide and seek when Daniel realized that he got lost in the forest nearby the adoption house. Due to panic, Daniel accidentally released an electrifying amount of energy that struck a tree that resulted in a fire. The fire eventually reached the adoption house that turned into ashes.

It was an honest mistake that almost took the lives of the people who were precious to him.

No one died in that accident, fortunately.

 

 

_ “He’s a monster that’s why his mom gave him away!” _

 

_ “Don’t play with him, he’s a monster!” _

 

_ “he’s a son of a witch!” _

 

But then Daniel didn’t stop smiling, he couldn’t let them affect him. If he stopped smiling, then no one will adopt him. All he wanted was a someone to call a family. A place where he could finally belong. 

 

Daniel didn’t want to be alone forever.

  
  
  
  
  


That changed when Jisung came to his life when he was ten. Yoon Jisung was sixteen. He came to the adoption house looking for Daniel. 

 

Hell, Daniel didn’t know how Jisung knew him but there was something that made him trust the older boy.

 

“Daniel—are you, the Son of Zeus?”

 

Daniel didn’t know who Zeus was back then but something in him was almost sure that he was the one Jisung was looking for. That he could trust this person with his life and his secret. 

  
  


“Do you want to come with me?”

 

“To where?”

 

“To camp half-blood.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jisung introduced himself as the next Oracle whom Oracle of Delphi chose as its successor and his first prophecy was to find the Son of Zeus and bring him to Camp Half-blood. Daniel just listened to everything that Jisung has to say. It’s crazy how he was able to trust Jisung after only a few hours of meeting him.

It wasn't easy to find the camp especially when they are only relying on Jisung's visions. They traveled for almost three months fighting monsters here and there. Being a demigod was hard enough, but being a child of one of the big three Gods will surely make your life a living hell. They attract more monsters because of their more prominent (and according to monster themselves “tasty”) scents.

  
  


Daniel was able to learn to control his ability all throughout their journey, protecting not only him but also Jisung. He learned how to release only a certain amount of shock that wouldn’t paralyze his body in return. Although Jisung was no demigod, he knew martial arts. 

  
  


They reached Camp Half-Blood just a day before Daniel turned eleven. There was no party waiting for them when they arrived. In contrary, everyone was shocked to know that there’s a Son of Zeus out there living by himself all through this time. It was a miracle that Daniel was able to reach Camp half-blood without getting killed. 

 

At the camp, Daniel learned that he was the only child of the Big Three that has been discovered. The last one died a tragic death millennia years ago. Daniel on the other side never felt like he was in danger the whole time he was in the Adoption House. It was weird but there was no disturbance or anything that happened to him until Jisung found him.

  
  


_ “Maybe Zeus protected you until Jisung arrived.” Minhyun offered in explanation. _

  
  


Maybe.

 

Daniel’s heart became full by that idea. All this time, he thought that his father already forgot about him. If Minhyun was right then Zeus was really looking over him all this time. Daniel felt immense joy as he imagined himself with a Father. Finally. Daniel wanted to be greedy, he wanted to meet his father.

 

“Why can’t I meet him Chiron?”

 

“Child, I understand that you want to see him but your father is no ordinary being. He’s the King of the Gods.” Chiron smiled sadly as he looked at Daniel’s quivering lips. “But if you really want to meet him then I guess, you could.”

 

“How?” Daniel perked up with that statement. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

 

“Go on a quest. Heroes usually are rewarded, Maybe you could ask to meet him or something.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Being a Son of Zeus has its perks and Daniel was aware of that.

 

When he came to the camp, everyone was wary of him. Who wouldn't be? He's a son of the most powerful God to ever exist and that made him the most powerful demigod in the camp. There was no fancy claiming that happened since Daniel was claimed ever since he was born. He wasn't just aware of it.

 

The campers were quick to elect him as the Head Combat Specialist of the camp sparking an argument with some from the Ares Cabin. It ended in a duel between Daniel and the guy named Kang Dongho. He was no ordinary man, Daniel knew he wouldn't win if it weren't for his experience of fighting real monsters. It ended with both of them getting appointed as the Combat Specialists of the camp. 

"You did great as always, Daniel!"

 

Daniel smiled as everyone showered him with praises and attention. He just came back from his second quest with Dongho and Minhyun. The quest was pretty dangerous for kids their age but they were able to overcome all the troubles and monsters they met along the way.

 

It was a pretty great accomplishment for the three of them.

 

"Hey, Minhyun, are you okay?

 

Minhyun has been in dazed ever since they left the lair of Hades. Since they only had two passes, they had to leave Dongho behind to find the clue for their quest. Fortunately, they met a kind soul in the Underground who helped them find the next clue for their quest.

 

**_Kim Jonghyun aka the Son of Hades._ **

 

Jonghyun was---- not someone Daniel would expect a Son of Big Three Gods would be like. He was short, thin and too pale. You wouldn't think that such frail-looking boy would hold such power. He was different too. His father was the king of the underworld, the punisher of the souls, the grim reaper, the devil but Jonghyun was from that. He has the kindest eyes that Daniel has ever seen.

 

And probably that's why Minhyun looked like he was struck by Cupid.

 

"Minhyun, are you still daydreaming about the boy you met in the underground?" Dongho asked while munching his apple. They were welcomed by a huge feast, celebrating the victory of the heroes.

 

"Shut up, Dongho. I think he’s the one.” Minhyun sighed dreamily as the two other boys shook their heads in disgust. “Do you guys know there's a saying that a demigod shall meet his soulmate before we turn sixteen?"

 

"Sixteen? Isn't that a little young though?"

 

“We have an average lifespan of twenty-two years after all.”

 

“Soulmate?” Daniel asked with curiosity. He never heard that saying after all. Daniel’s life has been all about killing monsters, quests and impressing his father ever since he arrived in the camp.

 

“Yeah, Well since you know that Greek Gods and Goddesses are real then you must know that Cupid is real too. His job description is like assigning two individuals to fall in love and you know—be together.” Dongho lazily explained. “Well, I don’t care anyway. Love won’t help you win wars and battles. It’s a baggage. It will just weigh you down---a weakness.”

 

Minhyun slightly glared at his best friend. Obviously not agreeing with Dongho’s ideas about love. Minhyun was Minhyun after all, he’s a little too hopeless romantic.

 

“What about you, Daniel?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Do you think you already met your soulmate?”

 

“No and I don’t think he would like to meet me either.”

 

He was curious about who his soulmate was, but he wasn’t curious enough to meet him---or her? Daniel knew that he likes boys better than girls anyway, so he was kinda hoping that his soulmate was a boy as well. Like what Dongho said, you can’t slay dragons or giant chimeras with Love alone. It will only weigh him down.

 

_ So if he would be given a chance, he wouldn’t want to meet him, not now. _

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Daniel was worried for Jisung. He has been having trouble sleeping for the past two weeks. He claimed that he kept having incomplete visions and It was driving him mad.

 

“Daniel-----I need to tell you something----” Before Jisung could even finish his sentence his voice suddenly changed, his whole demeanor change to someone unfamiliar to Daniel.

 

“Hyung---”

 

Jisung was glowing in golden light as if he was possessed with some spirit. His eyes turned into ghostly white---scaring Daniel.

 

“Son of Zeus!” His voice was different. Gone was the gentleness and kindness, “Against all odds, you shall meet a man with stars on his cheek. You will love him with every fiber of your being, Young Demigod---” There was a pregnant pause, “He shall die in front of your eyes.”

 

 

Daniel wouldn’t fall in love.

 

After the prophecy of Jisung, Daniel vowed to never fall for someone especially for the man with stars on his cheek. It’s dumb. Why does he have to die in front of him? Why does he have to carry this burden of someone else’s life? Daniel kept this secret to himself and Jisung only.Jisung advised for him to take the risk and maybe fall in love since prophecies aren’t 100% accurate at all times. He still has a chance to change their fate.

What for? He wouldn’t fall in love anyway. Daniel argued that Love is a feeling that can be controlled if he wanted to. He’s a Son of Zeus, he could do everything if he put his focus on it. It was probably his fatal flaw but Daniel didn’t care. It’s better than getting hurt by something so shitty like Love. Fuck Cupid, Fuck Aphrodite, Fuck all the children of Love.

  
  


 

 

 

“Jonghyun, are you sure you’re fine?” Daniel yelled against the wind current. They were riding the chariot by the Apollo Cabin since neither the two of them have the strength to travel back to the camp after the tiring quest.

 

“I’m fine. Minhyun is rubbing on you, Niel-ah. I’m fine.” Jonghyun smiled but that was gone too soon as he turned around looking for something. “Did you feel that?”

 

“Yes, there’s a monster nearby.” According to the strength of the smell, it’s a level c monster (it’s a silly monster categorization made up by Minhyun, Dongho, Daniel and Jonghyun) Meaning it could be slain without the need of reinforcement.

 

“Can you still fight?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They flew towards the direction of the monster. Daniel held his sword on his hand tighter. As they come nearer to the location of the smell, Daniel felt his chest tighan ten in unexplainable manner. The nearer they get the more restless Daniel felt.

 

“Are you okay, Niel?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just---yeah—I’m fine. Wait is that a person? Falling from the roof?”

 

Daniel didn’t wait for Jonghyun to reply. He immediately dived away from the flying chariot they were riding. He propelled himself downward and extend his hand to catch the person from falling head first to the ground. When he was near enough, he encircled an arm on his waist and another one to support his back.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here now.”

 

When Daniel eyes found his, he felt his world stopped turning. The boy eventually passed out on his arms but not until Daniel took a good look on his face.

 

Fuck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, Daniel, until when are you going to watch him like a creepy stalker?” Minhyun asked while checking the temperature of the boy they just rescued.

 

Daniel didn’t answer until Minhyun decided to leave him alone with the boy.

He just stared on the raven-haired boy in front of him. His shirt was full of shit and dirt but that didn’t make him any less breathtaking. Daniel has seen enough beautiful faces all his life (For fucks sake, Aphrodite Kids are all so beautiful) but compared to them, this boy was indeed the most beautiful. He has the longest lashes Daniel has ever seen on a man, cute little nose and thin lips he could only dream of kissing.

 

But Daniel knew that this boy was out of his league.

  
  


Fuck the fate for bringing them together in this way. 

  
  


Daniel carefully sat on the bed the boy was lying on. He gently put his hand on the boy’s chest, just to remind himself that he was still breathing, that his heart was still beating. 

 

“Fuck, Jisung never told me how beautiful you could be.” He smiled as he gently brushed the cheek of his face where his moles could be seen. “I’m sorry.” Daniel wanted to weep. He couldn’t let such a beautiful human to die because of him.

 

“I will protect you--- Fuck, I don’t even know your name but---I don’t think I could ever let something happen to you.” He paused and leaned in to leave a soft kiss on the boy’s exposed forehead. “You don’t have to worry. As long as I’m here, I’ll keep you safe.”

  
  


Because there he was lying on the infirmary, the man with stars on his cheeks

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short, i'm so sorry. i just want to get over this writer's block for this fic because i really loved writing this one. :(
> 
>  
> 
> u can always find me in my twt [ ongnielunit](https://twitter.com/ongnielunit) or cc [ongissacat](https://curiouscat.me/ongissacat) feel free to ask questions since i know this chapter is quite messy uwu leave me some comments too! love u <3


	6. the last of the real ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu is determined to save the people around him.
> 
>  
> 
> But who will save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, guess who's back from hiatus? haha i dont have a beta ): so expect grammar errors (i may have missed some. im sorry in advance)  
> anyways, i'll try to update weekly starting this week! 3k to 4k so i wont get burned out haha 
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.

Ong Seongwu woke up with no recollection of whatsoever happened to him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, blinking his eyes rapidly before opening them.

 

The white walls and ceiling have been familiar to him now, the realization that he’s lying in the camp’s infirmary again slowly kicked in. It hasn’t been long since he woke up in this room and changed his life forever.

 

Seongwu tried to stifle a laugh, what happened to him this time?

 

He tried closing his eyes, silently hoping to regain the memories that seemed to have disappeared.

 

Seongwu remembered the game. He remembered all too well how Doyeon forced the entire Aphrodite Cabin to wear armors and helmets for the game. They almost looked too badass warriors from some kind of Historical movie.

 

They were to play the annual game event of the demigods, the capture the flag. He was in the red team with the other children of Aphrodite. Doyeon was furious at Dongho for including them in the actual battle strategy but they had no other choice but to cooperate, or they’ll be given kitchen duty for a week and Seongwu hates kitchen duty.

 

He was assigned with Guanlin and the other boy from Demeter cabin to guard the Lake. They were supposed to protect their team’s Flag when they heard an unfamiliar sound from the lake.

 

Then, he recalled getting attacked by a bright pink monster that looked like a hybrid of a shrimp and a squid.

 

Seongwu’s head started throbbing as he recalled the sudden attack, it was definitely a mystery that Seongwu was still alive, that thing was enormous after all.

 

Daniel.

 

He remembered the two of them flying together in the air with their swords on their hands, launching to attack the giant monster like some kind of B-Rated Superheroes. Daniel held his waist as he lifted them up in the air. It was honestly a moment that Seongwu would have enjoyed more if not for the Shrimpzilla that was eyeing them like they’re some kind of snack.

 

It was another surprise that they were able to get close to the monster without it biting their heads off. It was even uglier up close.It made Seongwu wondered if how do protagonists in action movies still act tough while slaying ugly monsters.

But in that moment, Seongwu felt like he and Daniel are the main characters of an action movie. Like they were destined to save the world, slaying one monster at a time.

 

Their swords hit the monster’s head.

 

For a moment, everyone let out a cheer but before the monster truly disappears, it was able to throw one of its tentacles to Seongwu and Daniel. The impact was too powerful that it made the two demigods sunk down the lake.

 

Seongwu received less damage because Daniel’s big body hugged him before the impact, taking most of the damage for both of them.

 

Kang Daniel has yet again saved Seongwu’s life

 

Daniel was probably one of the most curious mystery that Seongwu had ever encountered. There’s something about him that made Seongwu drawn to him, although the other liked pushing him away (on some days). It almost irked him how Daniel’s mood changes from time to time. Like Hot and Cold. One moment, he’s smiling at Seongwu next he’ll suddenly turn cold making Seongwu asks himself if he’s being friendly or if he truly hates him.

 

He was a beautiful enigma that Seongwu couldn’t help but be attracted from.

 

“Silly, why does my heart races so much when I’m thinking about him?” Seongwu tried hitting his chest to slow down his heart from beating way too fast.

 

Then there’s the thing of him being too damn protective of Seongwu that it almost suffocated him. He clenched his fists tightly, making them slightly white.

 

He shouldn’t be bothered by thinking about him anymore. Why does he even feel like this? Why does it irk him to look weak in Daniel’s eyes?

 

Seongwu turned to look at the bed beside him—empty. All of them are.

 

He wondered where the other demigods were. There were a lot of casualties after the attack, he recalled that too before fainting—

 

Oh Hades.

 

He finally remembered his last memory before fainting: Jisung’s words about his sword.

 

Shivers ran down his spine when he thought of how Jisung looked when he held Seongwu by his shoulder, it was almost as if he was possessed with a spirit. Like someone took over Jisung completely. It was terrifying.

 

But the words he said was what made Seongwu even more scared.

 

He slowly sat up, his eyes are steadily watching the sword on the table near his bed. Seongwu knew what it felt like when he used that sword—it felt like it was asking to be drawn and used— like it was thirsty of blood.

 

It wasn’t glowing anymore.

 

He has to talk with Jisung and ask what he meant by those words. He didn’t steal his sword, it was just there in the stable, there was no fuckin name tag or whatsoever written on there. He never knew that it had an owner before him—or that it was stolen from someone.

 

Seongwu was innocent and he has to prove that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He got up from his bed whilst trying to stretch his long limbs that had been asleep for some time. His body was still intact and there are no other injuries, his body felt light too like he just woke up from a nap.

 

Seongwu attached his black sword to his hips and left the infirmary.

 

Daehwi has taught him some shortcuts, passageways and secret rooms in the camp so he wouldn’t get lost. He just wished that he would remember all of that.

 

When Seongwu turned left, he was greeted by someone’s familiar figure standing at the end of the hallway. He’s wearing a white jacket over his orange camp half blood shirt. His posture was still as poise as ever although it kinda looked like he’s tired and worn out.

 

Probably because there have been too many patients to take care of.

 

 

“Min—”

 

 

 

 

Before Seongwu could even call Minhyun, the son of Apollo has already opened the door to the stairway that leads to the attic. Daehwi already warned him about the Big House attic. He said that it was the place where they store all the items and trophies from the previous quests. Most importantly, it used to be the home of the mummified Oracle. After Jisung came to the camp, they only summoned the mummified Oracle if they really needed an immediate prophecy.

 

So, why was Minhyun going up to the attic?

 

He shouldn’t follow Minhyun. It wasn’t like him to put his nose into others business, but curiosity has won Seongwu over.He quietly followed Minhyun to the attic.Seongwu felt like a ninja slowly climbing the wooden staircase, careful not to make any sound.

 

The attic was very gloomy. It was just like those places in Horror movies, that one that Seongwu hates the most. The room was as cold as a freezer and something about the atmosphere felt creepy.

 

It was then Seongwu realized that Minhyun wasn’t just the person there.

 

“I told you, Chiron. He’s not ready yet—” The voice was deep and has an intimidating ring to it. Seongwu was pretty sure who this belongs to.

 

“Daniel, the prophecy was talking about his sword. He needed to do this—” Chiron reasoned and Seongwu felt an urge to cheer him on.

 

“I agree with Daniel, that little brat from Aphrodite probably doesn’t know anything other than using his pretty voice on charming people. He wouldn’t even last a day outside the camp.” said The third voice awfully sounded like the Camp Director’s, Mr. D.

 

This was probably a private meeting to discuss Seongwu’s fate.

 

“It’s his fate.”

 

There was silence, Seongwu clutched his chest, waiting for them to continue. He tried to hold his breath afraid to get caught eavesdropping.

 

Daniel let out one big frustrated sigh. “Chiron, I won’t let him get out of this camp and hurt himself. Seongwu is still not ready, I doubt if he’ll ever be. He can stay in the camp, I’ll handle this with Minhyun or someone else but not Seongwu.”

 

Seongwu felt like his heart dropped after hearing Daniel. During his stay in the camp, he was nothing but an obedient student, trying to take in as much knowledge as he could. He was here for only a few weeks for fuck’s sake. He didn’t grow up in the camp, unlike Minhyun or Daniel. He knew he wasn’t the most outstanding in fighting or in using his ability. He was far from average in terms of his knowledge about the Gods and Goddesses. There were still a lot of things Seongwu needs to improve on. Still, It hurts his pride that Daniel never recognized any of his efforts.

 

Despite being confused with this whole demigod thing, Seongwu continued to be positive. Trying to blend in to survive. To live like a real demigod.

 

He understood that he has a lot of shortcomings but still, it hurts him to hear those words especially coming from Daniel.

 

He remembered their almost kiss back in the stable, how it felt too easy to be with him—like there was some kind of connection between them. If that would happen in a different circumstance, Seongwu knew that he’d be the one closing the gap between their lips, he’ll be the one to kissed daylight out of Daniel.

 

But It’s not.

 

Seongwu wondered if Daniel really hated him. Was he really not impress by Seongwu even after he showcased his ability in front of him twice?

 

But if Daniel hated him, why did he close his eyes when they’re about to kiss? Why does he always act as if he was some sort of Superman whenever Seongwu needed help?

 

 

Seongwu turned on his heel to walk away, he had enough heartache for today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu lied on his bed for the first time after five days. Jihoon said that he’d been asleep for already five days after the attack. Everyone else has woken up but Seongwu was asleep for too long that they almost thought he went to coma. He tried to remember all the things that happened in the past weeks.

 

If anyone would tell Seongwu that he’d be in a camp full of half-human half-God weeks ago, he’ll just laugh at their faces and call them crazy.

 

But here he was.

 

Seongwu screamed to his pillow. His life before this camp happened was rather simple, it was as if he was in autopilot mode. Doing the same damn thing every day. But ever since he arrived in Camp Half-Blood, he didn’t know what to expect. He closed his eyes, he’ll just go to sleep and forget everything for a while.

 

 

_“Young demigod, I didn’t know that you’d be this capable—seducing the Son of Zeus into helping you. You shall get your reward once you delivered him to me. If you failed, you’ll know what happened to your friends.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu’s eyes flew open once the dream ended. Just like all his nightmares before, he felt shivers ran down his spines.

 

It was the same voice from his nightmare. The voice who kept hunting his dream, threatening his friends’ life if he didn’t give them what they want.

 

The voice wanted Seongwu to bring the Son of Zeus to them. They wanted Daniel and it doesn’t take a genius to know that they are not just being friendly. Whatever their plan is, Seongwu didn’t want to be part of it.

 

Seongwu’s heart started beating so fast. He knew that he would never do what they want—but at the same time, he didn’t want to be the reason for anyone to be in danger again. The Son of Aphrodite has a hunch who summoned the Giant Lake monster into the camp and it’s enough to make him furious. There were people who got hurt because of him again.

 

Was there anything he could do?

 

Seongwu felt helpless. Daniel was right about him not being ready yet to face the life outside the camp, now that he’s claimed by his Godly parent, there’d be more monsters to come after him. But if he stayed in the camp doing nothing, what would happen to him? To the campers? To Daniel?

 

“Hyung! Are you awake? Get up, It’s almost time for the campfire—Chiron said there’s a special announcement.” Jihoon called out while fixing his hair in front of his vanity mirror. Seongwu didn’t answer, he didn’t want to go to campfire tonight. Not when he’s too guilty to face everyone after what happened. Jihoon sighed as if he knew Seongwu was just faking to be asleep, “Minhyun-hyung told me you can skip tonight’s campfire if you’re not well yet. I’ll go now hyung.”

 

The moment Seongwu heard the door closed, he opened his eyes.

 

Chiron has a special announcement.

 

Seongwu tried to calm his heart from beating too fast. He has a guess of what they would announce in tonight’s campfire. They had a meeting in the attic. Jisung’s words before he fainted. His sword.

 

Everything clicked.

 

But Seongwu remained to lie on his bed, unable to think of what his next move would’ve been. He felt like he was stuck in the same labyrinth, again and again, he kept coming back to where he started. Seongwu needs to come up with a plan, and not just a plan, he needs it to be brilliant enough to save everyone.

 

He knew he was far from being a superhero but Seongwu running away from his problems wouldn’t change a thing. Just like what Daniel said, he knew he wasn’t capable yet on his own.

 

He just needs the right people to help him.

 

Seongwu jolted up from his bed. One destination in mind.

 

“Fuck. I need to go to the quest.” Seongwu said to himself, and for the first time ever since he arrived in the camp, Seongwu felt confident.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Seongwu arrived in the campfire, everyone was quiet.

 

"—We haven't received the prophecy yet but we will surely need three demigods for this quest." Chiron declared and Seongwu almost backed down. He just realized how serious this whole thing was. It wasn't just a computer game he could turn off anytime he wanted. He couldn't just walk away the moment he gets scared—this is a real battle and real lives are in danger.

 

"Dad, please watch over me," Seongwu whispered to himself as he clutched his chest. He walked closer to the light where everyone would see him.

 

This is not the right time to be a coward...

 

"I will do the quest!" Seongwu announced in loud voice. Everyone stopped talking to stare at the newly claimed half-blood. "I had dreams about this and— It's my sword, it's my responsibility to return this to wherever this came from."

 

Daniel was almost too quick to stand up from his seat. "You can't. There are rules in this camp— you can't just do a quest because you want to."

 

The whole amphitheater erupted in chatters. Seongwu locked eyes with Jihoon and the other kids from Aphrodite, Everyone was saying the same thing, "What the hell was he doing?"

 

Seongwu wanted to ask himself too. How the hell did he get drag to this mess? For fuck's sake, he never wanted to be a wannabe superhero with godly blood flowing through his veins. He never wanted to be the lead character in some action-adventure fanfiction.

 

He just wanted to live a peaceful life.

 

 

"I had visions of doing this quest. Isn't that enough reason?—" Seongwu paused to look over the crowd and find someone who could back him up, his eyes found the same violet hair whom he knew he could trust."Daehwi, it's in the rules right? You said it during the tour."

 

Daehwi was hesitant to speak at first but then Seongwu pleated through his eyes. _**Please Daehwi.**_

 

The young Son of Athena sighed, "Yes, that's right. Seongwu-hyung is eligible for the quest."

 

"—-But you still the permission of the Camp Director to do the quest." Daniel's voice stopped the chatters."Mister D will still decide."

 

The whole attention of the campers then turned to the Camp Director who was just sitting there just watching the whole chaos in front of him.

 

But before Dionysus could utter any word, something unexpected happened.

 

Jisung's body stiffened as his eyes began to glow with a greenish light. Everyone stepped away from the Oracle.

 

His intimidating yet commanding voice terrified the whole amphitheater, "THE DOVE, THE THUNDER AND THE FIRE SHALL FIND THEIR ANSWERS." His voice was different. It was almost too heavy, too intimidating—Seongwu felt himself vibrate in nervousness, "FREE THE SLEEPING GOD AND SHALL BE REWARDED BY THE THING THEY WANT THE MOST."

 

Everyone was astounded even Seongwu remained standing at his spot. There it was, the prophecy they've been waiting for.

 

"Well, there you go." Dionysus calmly stated. It was his first time to speak the whole evening. "The Thunder is obviously the Son of Zeus," He gestured to point at Daniel whose face is cannot be read, "and the Dove is—" His eyes locked with Seongwu's, "—I don't really know why the Gods and Goddesses wanted you but we need to follow what they wanted." He paused, "The dove is Ong Seongwu, the Son of Aphrodite. And now, we just need to find the Fire."

 

"It’s me,” the boy from Hephaestus Cabins stood up. Seongwu knew him. He was the kid who had the weird portable canon back in the Lake Attack. His cabin mates stirred as several tried to pull him back to his seat, but the boy resisted.

 

“No, it’s me. I'm Kim Jaehwan. I know it is. I've been having dreams about this quest too. You already know that, right, Chiron?" They turned their attention to the centaur who has been quiet throughout the ordeal.

 

Seongwu studied Chiron's face just like what he did back in his first campfire,

 

_"The fire, you can't tell them yet about this Jaehwan. You know the curse."_

_"I know, that's why I need you to back me up."_

 

 

Seongwu really didn't understand what they were talking about or how he could hear their thoughts just by reading their faces. But he's sure of one thing, they were hiding something.

 

Chiron walked to the center of the spotlight and everyone stopped talking. It was always like that, Chiron was like the Father of the campers here in the camp although Dionysus has more authority. They respect him.

 

"Yes, Kim Jaehwan is the one to complete the prophecy." Chiron's voice said with finality. "So I guess it's finally settled—Daniel, Seongwu and Jaehwan will take the quest. This is what the fate has decided. Let's wish them a safe journey."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jaehwan was an eccentric kid.

 

Seongwu wasn't even sure if that's enough to describe how weird the Hephaestus Kid could be. One moment, he's laughing like a maniac over something then he'll start building something out of nowhere. His hands were almost itching to do something.

 

But no matter how "weird" Jaehwan could be, Seongwu was still thankful to have him in the quest.

 

He's easier to deal with compared to the other half-blood. Right after the campfire, Seongwu tried to catch Daniel's gaze but all he got was a scoff. He walked away right away as if he was mad that Seongwu still joined the quest. He's definitely angry to have an inexperienced camper like Seongwu but he didn't even acknowledge Jaehwan too and Jaehwan has been in the camp for almost two years.

 

 

"So, We have to get to know each other," Jaehwan said while sitting down in front of Seongwu. They were having breakfast when Jaehwan unexpectedly sat down at Aphrodite's table. His siblings threw him nasty glances but no one was rude enough to ask him to leave. [read: Doyeon was at a meeting]

 

Seongwu titled his face like a cat. "Why?"

 

"Dude, we're gonna go on an adventure together. I need to know if you got my back." Right. They were about to go out of the camp and face some real monsters that could kill them instantly if they make a mistake. In addition to that, they were about to return the sword to a God that probably wants Seongwu dead and as if that wasn’t enough, they also need to free some sleeping God or something. Seongwu nodded at Jaehwan to continue, "Well, Daniel is Daniel. I trust him with my life."

 

That stopped Seongwu from eating. "You're close with Daniel?"

 

"Somehow. He was the one who discovered I'm a half-blood and helped me to get into the camp."

"But he didn't even acknowledge you back in the Campfire?"

"Dude, you should know that it wasn't me he's upset with."

 

Seongwu made a face that made Jaehwan laughed.

 

"Don't worry—Daniel is just too damn protective of things he treasures."

 

"What?"

 

"But we're not here to talk about Daniel. I'm here to learn everything about you. I need to know if I can trust you." Jihoon casts Seongwu a worried look. He looked like he'll intervene the moment Seongwu would ask him to so he shook his head at the younger. Jaehwan meant well anyway.

 

Seongwu has always been very private about his life before the Camp. It took him long enough to trust Jihoon with his story. But Seongwu knew that Jaehwan was right if he wants to make this quest a success. He needs to trust the people he'll be with.

 

 

 

 

And that's the exact reason why Ong Seongwu, Son of Aphrodite, found himself standing in front of the door of the cabin he's most wary of.

 

"Don't be a chicken, Seongwu. You can do this." Seongwu chanted like a prayer, trying to gain some courage before he makes a mistake he'll probably regret later.

 

Jaehwan's words were stuck in his head the entire day. He spent the whole day with him like what the Son of Hephaestus suggested. He learned about the life Jaehwan had to endure right before Daniel found him. He told him about the reason why he wanted to take part in the quest.

 

In return, Seongwu told him about his own life.

 

 

"Talk to Daniel too, Seongwu-hyung. I don't want any weird tension between the two of you once we leave for the quest."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu sighed before knocking at the door. Jaehwan was right. He and Daniel really need to talk.

 

 

The door opened revealing Superman in all his glory. Seongwu's eyes feast on Daniel's naked upper body. It looked like he just came out of the shower because of little droplets of water all over his body.

 

 

"What are you doing here, Seongwu?" Daniel asked. Seongwu almost flinched with Daniel's tone. He's being too unfriendly and Seongwu knew the reason behind that.

 

"We need to talk." Daniel might be determined to keep Seongwu away but Seongwu knew better than letting Daniel's pride win. He needs to win trust to make this quest successful. Just like what Jaehwan said, they need to have each other's back.

 

Daniel stepped aside letting Seongwu into his Cabin.

 

From the outside, the Zeus' Cabin looked like a bank. It's like a white marble box with white columns in the front. The size of the cabin is by far the biggest cabin in the camp Seongwu has been, Zeus is God of the Gods after all. There were statues and paintings of Zeus everywhere. The biggest one stood in the center, it was ten feet tall—it looked too intimidating that Seongwu shivers just by looking at it.

 

The cabin was spacious enough to hold a hundred campers at most. Too bad Daniel is alone here.

 

Seongwu spent good five minutes admiring the cabin that he didn't realize how close Daniel was. "Are you here to talk or are you gonna just stand there?" Seongwu almost jumped in shocked, now aware of the heat emanating from Daniel's naked upper body.

 

"Can't you at least put some shirt on?" Seongwu whispered a little too quietly.

 

"My cabin, my rules," Daniel smirked.

 

Fine. If this is the game Daniel wanted to play then Seongwu was more than willing to play. He's a goddamn actor after all— he could survive this.

 

"Daniel, first of all, I'm a hyung to you. Address me properly." Seongwu started. "Second, I will join the quest no matter what you say." Daniel was looking straight into Seongwu's eyes that almost distracts him.

 

Damn, what is with his stare that makes Seongwu too vulnerable?

 

"Third. I need to know why you don't want to me to do the quest. I heard you talking to Minhyun and Chiron— I know I’m inexperienced in this. I’m barely here for fuck’s sake. I didn’t have proper training yet, and how lacking I am compared to everyone here” Seongwu paused to take a long deep breath, “ but I’m trying my best. The goddamn fate wants me to do this— the prophecy was talking about me. Twice, Daniel. I know you don’t like me and you don’t trust me—-”

 

“It’s not that!” Seongwu’s rambling stopped. Something changed in Daniel’s eyes. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You know nothing, Seongwu.”

 

“Then explain, Daniel because—” He paused, “I’m trying so hard to read you but—you’re just too frustrating.”

 

What happened next was something Seongwu never expected. Daniel suddenly pushed him to the wall. His big and calloused hands were holding Seongwu's wrists making him unable to get away from Daniel's iron grasp.

 

"Because you Seongwu—-" He held him tighter that Seongwu almost flinched, "You're too clumsy, too unexpecting of your surrounding. You suck at fighting—you don't know how to hold your bow properly and Zeus knows how many times you hurt yourself while holding your own sword. Your stamina— do you even eat? I have a thousand of reasons of why I don't want you to step out of this camp."

 

The cabin was almost too dark. The only source of light was from the moon.

 

"Just like now, you just walk into my cabin like an easy prey you are. Do you even know if you can trust me?"

 

Seongwu remained quiet.

 

Does he trust Daniel?

 

Seongwu knew he has a hundred reasons not to. Daniel has already given him enough reasons to be wary of him. He was even the main reason why he's here in the camp. But at the same time, Daniel has saved Seongwu countless times.

 

"I trust you. I came here because I know you will never hurt me— I know you won't."

 

He didn't lie, with Daniel, Seongwu felt safe. As if he was destined to stand beside him. The other boy seemed taken aback by Seongwu's confession but the shock from his face quickly drawn out and changed into something else.

 

"Well, you shouldn't." His face was suddenly too close to Seongwu. "Because Gods and Goddesses know the things I want to do to you."

 

Seongwu's world stopped spinning the moment Daniel's lips touch his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need comments for validation lol half joke hehe
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading! pls scream at me in my cc @thisisongniel and my twt @thisisongniel 
> 
> FOLLOW SEONGWU'S IG : @osw_onge


	7. don't wanna be your friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, after days of preparation, our trio is finally on their way to do "greater things"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i missed my own schedule again >///< im so sorry anyways, i want to comfort all the wannables/scientists who are still in need of hug right how *hugs*
> 
> we will be okay!

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"

 

  
  
Seongwu gulped while staring at their supposed to be the ride for the quest. Never in his whole damn existence did he think that he'd be riding something like this, ever. If he’s still a kid, maybe he’d be jumping out of excitement, probably a dream come true to his childhood fantasy.

 

 

But right now, all Seongwu felt was anxiousness.

 

 

 

He glared at Jaehwan who just laughed at their reactions. Seongwu couldn’t believe that when Jaehwan proposed that he’d be the one responsible for the ride, he truly believed that the latter will be truly “responsible”.

 

 

 

How wrong was them to trust him?

 

  
  
"Bro, don't you trust me?" Jaehwan wiggled his stupid eyebrows. A thing he always does whenever he’s about to say or do something dumb.

 

 

  
It's not that Seongwu didn't trust Jaehwan. Seongwu thought he’s kind and fun to be with and he's a lot better company than some of his half-siblings are.

 

 

But they’ve only known each other for less than a week, and Jaehwan asking him to ride that thing was beyond their new-found friendship (yet. They were not on that level yet)

  
  
"Where did you get this thing anyway?" Daniel, on the other hand, remained calm although Seongwu was pretty sure he was a little surprised too.  Oh well, Daniel wouldn’t have a problem riding this thing anyway. For fuck’s sake, he’s a golden boy, the Son of Zeus.

  
  
"Stop calling her a thing! You're hurting her feelings." Jaehwan frowned at them as he caressed the dragon's head. He’s acting like an overprotective parent to his—dragon.

 

  
  
Yes, a Dragon but not a real fire-breathing Dragon. It's made of bronze with gold scales. His eyes are made of giant rubies that serve as high-powered light at night. Just like a real dragon, it has wings made of bronze and drill-like razor sharp teeth.

 

 

Seongwu thought that it was perfectly like those in the Hollywood action movies he used to watch.

  
  
"What? her? This thing is a her?" Seongwu's eyebrow raised. How the hell did this become a her?

 

  
  
Jaehwan ignored Seongwu to jump on his dragon's back. For fuck's sake, Seongwu wasn't even sure if that thing could really lift three adults on his back and fly. Won't the normal human will notice it too?

 

 

Not to be himself but Seongwu would totally freak out if he'd see a bronze dragon flying around the city like a damn butterfly.  


 

 

  
"Bruno is a girl, okay! Come on, we need to leave immediately. It'll be hard to travel at night." Jaehwan explained while wearing a gold helmet with a symbol of Ax and Fire in front. Seongwu learned that Ax and fire are the symbols of Jaehwan’s father, Hephaestus.

 

 

Their cabin is full of expert mechanics like Jaehwan. They can control and manipulate machines,

 

 

 

Jaehwan once let Seongwu to Bunker 9. It was like the haven of the Hephaestus Kids, the place where they build their machines. It used to be off-limits before but then Chiron realized that it was too “valuable” to be kept as a secret. Its size was like a whole cabin filled with tools, weapons, schematics, and other various machine designs.

 

 

  
"Jaehwan, no offense but you totally suck at names. Bruno is definitely not a girl's name." Daniel snickered at Jaehwan which Jaehwan returned with an offended look.

 

  
  
After five days of preparation for the quest, the trio will finally take off to slay some thieves, find some answers and save the world. Seongwu reluctantly climbed up and sat behind Jaehwan. There was no cushion or anything, but the dragon’s back was wide enough for them to sit at.

 

 

He has no other choice anyway. It’ll be a long ride and Seongwu could only pray for his butt.  


 

  
  
Seongwu immediately regrets all his decisions in life when he realized that had no other place to sit at except next to him, or well, behind him. The sitting area was close enough that his body will be too close to Daniel.

 

  
  
  
"Come on, Daniel. Let's go." He heard Daniel let out a long deep sigh before climbing up to Bruno. Who the fuck will name his dragon Bruno anyway? Only Jaehwan probably. Jaehwan was busy checking and making sure his dragon is in perfect condition when Daniel finally climbed up and sat behind Seongwu.

 

 

 

Seongwu tensed up.

 

  
  
  
"Did you bring everything you need?" Daniel asked him quietly. Almost too quiet that Seongwu almost didn’t hear him. He nodded wordlessly. Not sparing the other half-blood a glance. It's too damn awkward to look at Daniel after what happened between them in Zeus' Cabin.  
  


 

  
Seongwu’s cheeks started heating up when he remembered the kiss they shared almost a week ago.

 

 

 

  
He has never been kissed that way before. It was like their lips were made for each other. Daniel was a very good kisser as if he had a thousand of practices before. So damn good that Seongwu returned his kisses before he could even stop himself. What was even "self-control" if Kang Daniel was pinning you to the wall, kissing you like there's no tomorrow?

 

  
  
His kisses weren’t like in movies and dramas Seongwu was fond of watching. It was something more— as if Daniel was trying to convey something through his lips (and tongue). It was demanding, frustrating and a little overwhelming.

 

  
  
But Seongwu couldn't deny that he enjoyed every nibble—every lick—every bite.  


 

 

  
_"You're too stubborn, hyung." Daniel drew his lips away but still let his forehead touch with Seongwu’s._

  
  
_Seongwu felt himself blushing under his scrutiny. He spent a moment studying Seongwu's face before diving again for another yet passionate kiss. A string of saliva connected them when Daniel pulled away again._

 

_“Promise me, you'll let me protect you no matter what happened," Daniel whispered to his ears the moment their kiss ended._

 

  
  
  
Seongwu was about to ask him what he meant by that, but he just shrugged him off. Telling him to go back to his own cabin and sleep. They never talked again after that although Seongwu caught Daniel staring at him during practices, he never made any effort to speak to Seongwu.

 

 

 

 

Seongwu felt anger building up as he remembered how flustered he was when Daniel shut him out of his cabin.  


 

  
  
Daniel kissed him then push him away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Great.  


 

  
“Are you still mad at me?” Daniel whispered again but the older didn’t answer him. Served him right. Daniel has always been too cryptic with his words, It’s Seongwu’s turn to piss him off.  


 

  
“Are you guys ready? We’re going to fly now.” Jaehwan grinned, he’s obviously excited to fly. Seongwu wasn’t. It’s not that he’s afraid of flying but he’s scared of falling.

 

 

All the thoughts about Daniel vanished when Seongwu realized that they are slowly lifting from the ground. He realized that the dragon doesn’t have any handle or anything to hold on to.

 

 

  
“Where am I supposed to hold on Jaehwan?” Seongwu asked.  
  


 

"Just put your hands on my shoulder," Jaehwan shrugged, pushing some buttons and holding on to what looked like a steering wheel. They were really about to fly.  


 

  
  
"Okay then." Seongwu was about to lift his arms to hold on to Jaehwan when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist trapping his arms in an embrace. Seongwu threw Daniel a glance, he was clearly blushing from Daniel’s sudden boldness.

 

  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  

 

  
  
Daniel didn’t answer and only looked at him lazily. As if he was used to holding Seongwu too intimately like this.

 

  
  
“Don’t worry, if you’re going to fall—” He smiled, “I’ll be here to fall with you,” Daniel said.

 

 

Seongwu should really stop drinking coffee because he thinks he’s palpitating right now.

 

 

“Besides, I can fly. If you fall, I’ll just carry you.” The Son of Zeus added.  


 

Seongwu ignored the sudden surge of feeling flowing through his body. His face was red just like the plaid shirt Daniel was wearing. He really needs to remind himself why he was going on this quest. He has 99 problems waiting for him for fuck’s sake. He couldn’t add another one to that list, catching feelings was the last thing he could do right now.  
  


 

“Let’s go! To an Adventure!” Jaehwan, the assigned pilot, laughed maniacally.  


 

The Son of Aphrodite was still in the middle of his realizations when Bruno started lifting them up to the air. Seongwu closed his eyes trying to avoid the fact they are almost 5,000 feet above the ground now. He heard Daniel and Jaehwan talking about he paid them no attention. He’s busy trying to calm himself.

 

 

 

He wasn’t really fond of heights, especially when he’s riding a dragon without a damn seatbelt on.

 

 

 

Ergh, well he has a seat belt. A human seatbelt.  


 

 

  
  
"Do you want to sleep for a bit?" Daniel asked Seongwu. Logically he'd say No for the sake of his pride but Seongwu was so tired of all the preparation they did the last few days that he barely had good sleep.  


  
  
He nodded and started dozed off. He didn't even move when Daniel made him lean to his (big and muscular and super hard) body. Seongwu sighed, just this once he's letting himself enjoy.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
When Seongwu woke up, he found his hands intertwined with Daniel's. His body was leaning on to Daniel while the other’s head was leaning on to Seongwu’s. Daniel was literally back-hugging him.

 

 

Seongwu blushed as he takes a glance at Daniel who was clearly sleeping. His position was kind of awkward, but Daniel looked like he was used to it by now.

 

 

“dhummhukkm—” Daniel mumbled as his forehead creased in distress. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was starting to grip Seongwu’s hands a little too hard as if he was having a bad dream.

 

  
  
Seongwu gently pulled his right hand from Daniel to touch his cheeks. He must wake him up.  


  
  
He lightly touched Daniel's cheek to wake him up. "Daniel, wake up." He whispered, not wanting to distract Jaehwan from maneuvering them against the clouds. "Seongwu—please—don't leave me, hyung." Daniel murmured through his sleep.

 

 

  
  
That stopped Seongwu for a moment. He must be dreaming about him which was kinda weird, but the poor boy looked like he's going to cry at any moment from now. He was sweating, and his breathing was rugged. Just like Seongwu whenever he has nightmares.

 

  
  
"Please." Daniel begged, his voice broke.

 

 

  
  
Seongwu shook the Son of Zeus a little harder now. Whatever he was dreaming about, it must have been not a very good dream. He kept on shaking him until Daniel started stirring up. He opened his eyes too rapidly as if he was finally free.  


 

  
  
"What happened?"

  
  
  
"You were having a bad dream." Seongwu didn't want to put his nose onto Daniel's business. Although he was curious why Daniel was dreaming about him. But that could wait until they finished this mission.  
  


  
"So, where are we already Jaehwan?" It was just noon when they left the camp. Now, the sun has already set, and It was getting harder for Jaehwan to navigate through the clouds. He looked tired too. He never slept ever since their trip started.  
  
  
  
"We're almost near Germany now but I guess it will take three to four hours more," Jaehwan said. His voice sounded really worn out.

 

They were on their way to Germany to start their quest. They had no idea on who’s the owner of Seongwu’s sword even though they searched and read all the books Aphrodite Kids owned. So Daehwi proposed a bright idea to the trio, they need to find a Goddess called Pheme.

 

 

She’s known as the Goddess of Rumor. Daehwi said that she might know who’s the owner of the black sword, after all, she knows everything going on. The only problem is Pheme resided on Dresden, Germany.

 

 

Jaehwan suggested the fastest way of reaching Germany is by flying (they didn’t have any idea that he’s going to build a goddamn Dragon though)

  
  
  
"Can we stop over at some Inn? Jaehwan needs to sleep but neither of us can fly this thing anyway." Seongwu asked Daniel for permission since the Son of Zeus is technically the leader of the team.

 

  
  
"I don't know—It's risky for us to stop right now. Especially in an unknown land. There are lots of monsters around, we won't even be sure if we'll be safe—"

 

  
  
"But it's more dangerous for us to travel when our pilot is tired. I doubt Jaehwan will last more than an hour now, Daniel. We need to rest too. It is risky for us to be in an unknown land but, it’s better than falling 10,000 feet to the ground." Seongwu explained. He never really realized how much he loved his special ability until now. Daniel slowly nodded like he was enchanted with Seongwu.

 

  
  
"Okay—" Daniel paused seemingly too distracted

 

 

.  
The moment he regained his senses back, they were already landing. “Stop using charmspeak on me!” Daniel angrily said at Seongwu while the Son of Aphrodite just laughed. Charmspeak has never worked on Daniel ever since he stepped into the camp. So, Seongwu catching him by surprise was a great feat.

 

 

  
  
Jaehwan guided them to land at some secluded location. It was pretty dark, so no one noticed them. Jaehwan explained that the dragon was bathed with mist, so it wouldn’t be seen by humans. They would just assume it was a bird or a helicopter.

 

 

  
  
Daniel was still looking kind of pissed at Seongwu when they landed.

 

 

  
  
“How do we even hide this thing?” Daniel asked.

 

  
“Oh, I have this.” Jaehwan started rummaging through his backpack. A moment later, his eyes sparkled with joy when he found what he’s looking for.

 

  
“A remote control?” Seongwu inquired. His gaze never left the small rectangular black box the Son of Hephaestus was holding.

 

 

  
“No buddy. It wasn’t just a remote control. It is _the_ remote control.” Jaehwan emphasized the “the” making Seongwu raised his eyebrow. Jaehwan started pushing some button.

 

 

  
  
Bruno the Dragon then transformed to minified version of itself.

 

  
  
“Wow.” Seongwu and Daniel said in unison.

 

  
  
“Wow, Indeed.” The other boy grinned while keeping the now-baby-dragon to his backpack. “Now, we just need a place to crash at.”  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They found a small inn nearby. It was small and located in the secluded area far from the town. It was the perfect place for the demigods to spend the rest of the night at.

 

  
  
Since it was pretty small for an inn, they were just given a room with one queen sized bed and small bathroom. It reminded Seongwu of his place back in Korea. It was just as simple as this. His life before Camp Half-Blood was rather simple.  
  
  
Jaehwan immediately fell asleep the moment they reached the room leaving the other two demigods standing awkwardly at the entrance. He didn’t even change his shirt when he crashed on their bed.

 

  
“I’ll take the other side.” Seongwu quietly said. It’s only logical for Seongwu to sleep on the bed. He’s a newbie, inexperienced in this all these demigod things while Daniel has years of experience already.

 

  
  
“You’re going to sleep beside Jaehwan?” Daniel asked eyebrows furrowed seriously as if Seongwu said something that required too much thinking.

  
  
“Yeah? Where else will I sleep?” Seongwu retorted.

 

  
  
“You’re going to sleep beside Jaehwan—” Daniel said (well, he looked like he said it to himself rather than to Seongwu,” No! I’ll take the bed, you take the couch.” Daniel said seriously. He even made the point clear by walking past Seongwu and lied next to Jaehwan.

 

 

 

Fucking Asshole.

 

  
  
“Seriously, Daniel?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu couldn’t sleep. He tried to close his eyes but the moment he started to doze off, he had another dream again. The voice kept asking him to bring Daniel faster and ditch Jaehwan somewhere. It also keeps reminding and threatening Seongwu to never tell anyone about his dreams—to just focus on delivering Daniel to them.

 

 

Realizing he won’t be able to sleep again, Seongwu decided to get some fresh air. Good thing that their room has a small veranda. Seongwu slowly and quietly made his way to the veranda. He was careful not to wake up the other two who were in deep sleep.

 

 

The view was nothing compared to the camp’s, but the air was fresh enough to calm Seongwu’s nerves.

 

 

 

 

 

He was startled when the door to the veranda opened revealing an almost too adorable Daniel. He looked like a cute puppy with his bed hair and half-closed eyes.

 

 

 

“Why did you go out here alone?”

 

 

“I can’t sleep.”

 

 

The younger closed the door and stand almost beside Seongwu.

 

 

“What if there are monsters nearby? Do you know that some monsters can smell you even from kilometers away? Especially since you’ve just been claimed.” Daniel explained. His voice was laced with authority and worry, a really odd combination.

 

 

“You should loosen a little bit, Daniel. I can take care of myself just fine.” Seongwu tried to assure the younger but Daniel just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Seongwu _almost_ thought that he looked super adorable when he’s like this.

 

 

  
But then, Daniel was right.

 

 

“Do you think we will be able to succeed?”

 

 

Seongwu didn’t really intend to voice out this question. It was just something that had been bothering him ever since he volunteered himself to do the quest. Could they really do it? Would they really succeed? He has a lot of worries, fears, and insecurities in mind.

 

  
“I am inexperienced in this like you said and Jaehwan—well, Jaehwan. Our combination is rather odd and weird. I don’t know if I’ll really be able to do what the prophecy wanted me to do—” Seongwu’s rant stopped when a hand suddenly covered his mouth from saying more. He glared at the younger who grinned at him.

 

 

“Well, that’d be bad because that means you’re just proving what I said in the campfire,” Daniel said mockingly while Seongwu glared in return. “But then, Seongwu you are the chosen one to do this quest and this isn’t just it, it’s a double quest. This has never happened in centuries.” Daniel continued.

 

 

This scene was almost too familiar to Seongwu. He remembered the first time he had talked to Daniel by the lake. This was the same Daniel he was with at the time; warm and sincere.

 

 

“Whatever the reason might be, there could only be one explanation to that.” He paused to look at Seongwu’s eyes. “You are meant to do great things, hyung. You should give yourself a little more credit. We will be fine. Our combination is weird, that I agree with.” Daniel laughed along with Seongwu. “But you’ll never know, we might be compatible after all.”

 

 

 

“Why are you suddenly so nice to me? Where is the person who kept on saying I’m not fit to be here?” Seongwu joked.

 

  
“I’m always nice.” Daniel retorted.

 

 

“Then why didn’t you let me sleep on the bed?” It was supposed to be a joke but then Daniel’s expression turned serious suddenly.

 

 

“I—I just don’t want you to sleep beside Jaehwan.” Daniel reasoned out, he even avoided Seongwu’s eyes as if he was guilty of something. Seongwu squinted, he’s definitely hiding something. “Besides, why are you suddenly so familiar with him? You barely know him.”

 

 

“I barely know you too.”

 

 

“But you’re being too friendly with him. Why can’t you be like that to me?”

 

 

“Well, he’s comfortable to talk too and he’s funny”

 

 

“I can be funny too.” He mumbled to himself before looking again at Seongwu, “Are you uncomfortable with me?”

 

 

That stopped Seongwu. He gave Daniel a look of surprise before rolling his eyes in front of the Son of Zeus.

 

 

“Because you’re playing push and pull with me. One moment you’re nice then suddenly—you’ll push me away again. You’re like hot and cold.

 

 

Seongwu didn’t know where he got the courage of telling that straightly to Daniel without stuttering (much). He even looked him in the eyes while talking though deep inside, being in close proximity with Daniel was enough to make his knees weak. Seongwu was really nailing this “courage” thing, he’d probably be sorted to Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw(which has always been his house) if he was to enter Hogwarts right now.

 

 

Daniel paused and faced Seongwu properly. “Aren’t you like that to me too?” He raised his eyebrow, “Are you still mad because I asked you to leave after kissing me?”

 

 

“You kissed me! Not the other way around.”  It might be the coldness of the air or the moon hanging above them or just the whole atmosphere, Seongwu couldn’t really pinpoint what made him a little braver tonight but he realized that he liked this. He liked talking to Daniel freely.

 

 

“But you kissed me back anyway.” Daniel retorted with a smirk on his face.

 

 

 

Silence embraces the night as the two half-bloods stares at the view in front of them. There were almost no lights anywhere aside from those in the streets. It was peaceful and too quiet that Seongwu almost wanted to stay. He wondered if he’ll ever have this kind of night back in his life.

 

“You can treat me like the way you treat Jaehwan.” Daniel suddenly uttered which breaks the silence.

 

“Like a friend? Are we friends, Daniel?”

 

 

“Is that what you want us to be?” The Son of Zeus stepped a little closer to him. His eyes were solely focused on Seongwu. It almost felt like every ounce of breath was taken away from his lungs, he couldn't breathe properly. Daniel's eyes are almost honey brown, Seongwu has always liked his eyes. It reminded his favorite things in the world; coffee, pages of a worn out book and his father's chocolate cake. 

 

 

Does he really want to be Daniel's friend? Seongwu wanted to say "yes". He wanted to get to know his savior a little more than his overprotective and proud persona, to be the one to make Daniel laugh until his eyes turned into crescents, to be able to joke and laugh freely with him without any "unintended" tension looming around them. 

 

 

But at the same time, Seongwu knew that there's something else in what he felt for Daniel. He should know that more than anyone else as a Son of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. 

 

_“He’s the perfect target for your Rite of Passage. Haven’t I told you? Every Aphrodite Kid is expected to prove themselves before they’re allowed to call themselves a true Son or Daughter of Aphrodite. You have to prove yourself to Mom.”_

 

 

Doyeon's voice echoed in Seongwu's mind as he almost tried to reach for Daniel's hand. No. He remembered how the Rite broke Jihoon's and Woojin's hearts, how his younger brother couldn't stop crying. Seongwu couldn't complicate things more. 

 

 

Seongwu wouldn't break Daniel's heart. 

 

 

 

 

“Yes.”  

 

 

It might be Seongwu's imagination but Daniel's hopeful expression suddenly fell off his face for a second, but he quickly masked it on with a smile after. 

 

 

“Okay then friends.” Daniel offered his hand for a handshake which Seongwu gladly took.

 

 

Right. This was for the best. Seongwu would stop feeling butterflies whenever Daniel does things to him---he should stop thinking about their kiss. 

 

 

He should focus more on finding out who was the voice in his dreams and what he could do to stop them.

 

 

Right. 

 

Loverboy Seongwu was signing off for real, 

 

Demigod Seongwu was now logging in.

 

“Then friend, should we go back inside? You’re going to freeze here and I don’t want you to get sick, friend.” Daniel said

 

“Then can I have the bed then, friend?” Seongwu asked.

 

 Daniel smiled so sweetly. Seongwu almost thought the other would finally give up the bed for him now that they are finally "friends".

 

 

“No, friend. I think you really look cute sleeping on the couch." Daniel smiled then ruffled Seongwu's already messy hair, "Like a cat.”

 

  
  
  
  
  
Seongwu never wanted to curse so badly in his life until that moment; _Goddamnit, Kang Daniel. Stop making this hard for me._

 

He reminded himself to google "How to stop your feelings for your friend" later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning to join the valentines ficfest for ongniel! :) let me know if u have any scenario in mind <3 u can cc me or dm! haha thank u

**Author's Note:**

> pls yell at me at my twt [ thisisongniel](https://twitter.com/thisisongniel) or cc [thisisongniel](https://curiouscat.me/thisisongniel)


End file.
